The Wolf Slayer
by WolvenNightmare
Summary: Levy dies in an earthquake leaving Gajeel all alone with there daughter. Broken & alone he seeks comfort in a woman who recently just lost everything she knew and loved. Can they help each other move on and learn to live life again? Lemon scenes GajXOC
1. Chapter 1

_So I've had this story in my head for a few weeks and i finally decided i was going to start writing her out. Characters are going to be OOC for a little bit but after this chapter there behavior should be explainable. Now this story is Gajeel X OC. I know a lot of people get rangy about the pairings not being proper but give it a shot you never know =) Chapters 1-10 as of 08/04/2012 are being edited. _

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail sadly. Only character i do own is Vivian._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The year; X811. Twenty years have passed since the destruction of Tenrou Island. Fairy Tail which had lost its rank during the next 7 years had once again flourished, becoming the number one Guild within Fiore. There was a new younger generation now running through the streets of Magnolia, making Fairy Tail once again the loud rambunctious guild it used to be. However a few weeks ago, disaster struck Fiore, as a massive earthquake ripping through the land. Taking its inhabitants by complete surprise; a lot of people were killed during this tragedy. Hearts were broken, shattered. Families ripped apart, lives forever altered and never being able to be repaired. Fairy Tail was no different apparently. This disaster is what brought me down from the mountains, my name is Vivian.<p>

When the earthquake hit, I was separated from my tribe. Or my tribe just went missing right after leaving me all alone. My mother had told me stories, stories about the humans and there Guides. She told me about the dragon slayers, children who were raised by dragons. Much like myself however, I wasn't raised by dragons. I was raised by the Giant Dire Wolves of the north. So I guess that made me a wolf slayer…of sorts. personally, I didn't like the way it sounded, wolf slayer. I didn't want to kill my family nor did I ever have any inclination to ever do so if i got the chance. Sure i was slightly upset with my family just disappearing but i think any child would be if they had gone through what i did.

I sighed running a hand through my thick hair as I stared out over the partially ruined city of Magnolia. My mom and dad had told me, if something were to ever happen. I was to go to this guide, they would protect me.

"Protect me?" I growled slightly into the wind, I didn't know how to act around normal humans. I grew up with the wolves but that didn't meant I was feral. If the dragon children could do it then I could as well. Still, fear was holding me back. Maybe not fear, but something was stopping me from making the journey into the city. What if they didn't accept me? Shut me out or shunned me. Those thoughts been plaguing me during my entire 3 day journey to this city. Now here I was, sitting just outside the city watching.

"I don't know what to do mom." I whispered into the wind. "where did you go?"

I was old enough to live on my own, by human means. I was 22 years old, fit, smart and powerful. Still the wolf in me craved family; wolf pups grew up and stayed with their families their entire lives. I didn't know how my tribe had found me when I was a kid, or if maybe I was born there. I never knew, all I knew was my adopted mom and dad took me in and raised me as if I was one of their own. They taught me there ways, there magic's and their secrets.

Squaring my shoulders, taking in a deep breath ignoring the scents of smoke and humans that filled my senses. I slowly made my way down to the city. I wish I could say I wasn't noticed but the second I stepped out of the forest and into the city, people watched me. My heart pounded against my ribs hard and painful, as I slowly made my way through winding streets. Ignoring the still lingering scents of death, fire, and smoke. It was slightly discouraging smelling death in a place i was suppose to come and live. No one was hostile, thankfully. They watched me with minor curiosity before turning back to whatever they were doing. The city itself, even in its ruined state was beautiful. I had lived in the forest my entire life so these buildings, structures it was off and foreign to me but fascinating all at the same time.

"Excuse me miss?" a small voice squeaked in front of me. I froze, hesitating and looking down into the bright green eyes of a small little girl. She had to have been no older than 7, light brown hair hung to her shoulders. She smiled brightly when our eyes met, that open trusting gaze most children have when dealing with an adult shining in her eyes.

"Yeah? What's up?" i asked kneeling down slowley so I was eye level with the little human…no wait. The little girl. I was human as well I couldn't keep doing this.

"Are you a mage from the guild?" She asked, her large eyes glowing with admiration. I paused, well I was a mage of sorts but I wasn't part of any guild yet.

"I'm a mage; I'm looking for the Fairy Tail guild. Do you know what direction it's in?" I asked gently giving the small girl a warm smile. She smiled again, bouncing slightly on her feet with excitement her eyes once again glowing.

"What's your magic miss? Please tell me I want to me a mage too one day." She pretty much yelled, totally dodging my question . I glanced up looking around the street for this small girls parents, there were adult all around us but no one was really watching her. Did parents normally allow there young to wander the streets like this?

"I'll show you one day, I promise kay. Can you please tell me where to find the guild?" I asked again my patience slightly waning. The little girl pouted for a moment, looking as if she was going to cry before she smiled pointing straight in the direction behind her.

"You just keep walking straight, the headquarters is at the end of the road by the ocean." She said before smiling once more and taking off behind as a group of kids ran out from an alley, laughing and playing. I watched her go brushing my legs off quickly. Children were amazing, even with this disaster that just happened they found light and happiness even in the darkest of times. to be honest i missed being that carefree as a child, even though my childhood was obviously different. I reached down grabbing my bag off the road slinging it back over my shoulder before I turned walking in the direction the little girl told me to go.

It took me about 20 minutes maneuvering through the city to reach the guide. Or what was left of the guild, the right side of the building was collapsed, the sign which probably stood in front of the building which proudly said Fairy Tail was gone and tossed into a pile off to the right. I could hear people arguing inside, hammers going as people made repairs. People were walking around as I stayed on the outside by the fence watching the guild. I don't know how long I stayed there watching, trying to sort through my own nerves and my thoughts. I could always come back, I could sense the sadness and depression in the air but…where would I go in the mean time?

"Well hello there? What's your name?" A kind voice spoke out behind me. I jumped in surprise spinning around quickly and seeing no one till I looked down; there stood a small elderly man. He was very short, semi bald and had warm black eyes. His outfit was what caught me off guard, he was wearing...well...what looked to be a elf costume. You know the whole pointed shoes, and hat.

"Uhhhh…" I was nervous, more nervous than I had been in my entire life. Which was saying a lot. I fought against wolves, mountain lions and bears and here i was being nervous about talking to an elderly man? "My name is Vivian."

The man smiled broadly nodding his head before looking into the guild in front of us, "There a good bunch of kids, I haven't seen you around here before?" It was a question not a statement. I nodded my head looking back from the guild down to the little man standing beside me.

"I'm thinking about joining." I found myself mumbling before my mind had even time to catch up with what I was saying. Next thing I knew this small man had grabbed my hand and was pulling me into the guild with a strength he shouldn't have possessed. I couldn't stop the yelp that escaped my lips as he ran through the guild up to the bar before jumping up onto it, thus causing me to run into the goddamn thing. I blinked; shocked before falling into a bar stool behind me, did people normally just do this? Was this considered normal behavior. Too many thoughts were running through my head as the small man waved over a white haired lady. She smiled looking up at the small man with a kind smile, her blue eyes glowing with respect.

"Master, are you okay?" She questioned tilting her head to the side curiously. Her gaze flickering between myself and the small man who was just standing on the bar; Like seriously that had to be considered rude or odd behavior? right? Wait, did she just say Master?

"This young lady would like to join, Vivian this is Mirajane, Mirajane this is Vivian she just came down from the mountain." The Master said nodding his head, wait! My gaze snapped up the small man. How did he know I came from the mountains? Who was this man? My expression must have darkened slightly because he gave me a warm smile as i raised an eyebrow.

Mirajane smiled, her smile reaching her eyes as she beamed at me. "Oh really? That's so wonderful we haven't had any new members join us for a few years!" she pretty much squealed in her excitement. She turned grabbing something behind her, before turning to back to where I was sitting, "So where do you want your mark?"

"Mark?" Oh no.

"You know our guilds symbol we all have it magically engraved into our skin. Don't worry it won't hurt."

She must have seen my terrified expression when she said the word engraved. I had piercings and a few tribal tattoos from living with the tribe so I was use to that but normally the tribe gave me a few days in preparation for the pain of the procedure. The way they inked was old fashioned; cutting into the skin with a knife and rubbing ash and native ink into the wound. I nodded slowly before standing cautiously showing her my right hip. She smiled waving the object as the Fairy Tail marked appeared on my skin in a dark purple color. it was breathtaking to be honest, I gently ran a hand over it feeling nothing but my own skin. there was no pain, nothing.

The master smiled sitting down on the bar in front of me, he watched me for a moment before my eyes met his and he gestured back to the chair behind me. The Guild was quiet I could hear people within the room moving around but it was really quiet. Not what i was expecting to be honest, i had heard rumors in my travels about Fairy ail being a fairly loud and reckless place.

"Tell me, what brought you to join us?" The "Master" asked. I still hadn't gotten his name and asking may have been deemed as rude.

"Well," I began. "A week or so ago an earthquake ripped through the mountains. It looks like you guys were hit as well... At the time I was living with what you know them as the Giant Dire Wolf tribe." I paused thinking this over. "The northern tribe. Not the Western. I got separated during a hunt when the cliff split from under us. I looked for them I really did but they were just gone. My mother told me, if something were to ever happen to come here. So that's what I did."

Honesty was always big amongst my tribe, we saw no reason to lie and really didn't comprehend why humans did it. It hurt people, so why bother? Telling the truth was so much better and it caused less issues so I told them exactly what they asked for. Mirajane looked puzzled as she looked up at the Master again.

"Dire wolf tribe? I've never heard of them before, are they like Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy?" she questioned openly.

The Master nodded his head, closing his eyes for a moment, "I've heard of the tribe you speak of, there very rare to see Mirajane. They prefer to live on their own and far away from humans. However, yes it's the same as the dragon slayers only in her case she wasn't raised by a dragon."

Mirajane nodded her head watching the Master but also her gaze also occasionally flickered across the guild. The master sighed pulling out a medium sized pipe, lighting it and smoking it slowly. The smell made my nose burn almost painfully causing me to switch to breathing through my mouth. "I have heard of the Wolf tribes just like the dragons taking in humans but I have never met one in all my years. It's a honor you came to join here." He said between puffs. I blushed my face heating up as i scratched the back of my neck awkwardly.

"So what magic can you do?" Mirajane asked casually. I paused glancing around again; people were too busy rebuilding the guild to really notice us talking. I shrugged my shoulders I wasn't really sure what they called there magic's but I knew what I could do.

"I can shift into a wolf and a hybrid form. Both full body and just certain parts of my body. I can also do some other things which I honestly don't feel comfortable saying." I felt like I was betraying my tribe, these magic's were supposed to be secret. Or that's what my mom had taught me over the years. Just like the dragon slayer art, it was a very rare and secretive magic. Yeah sure, we believed in honesty but i wasn't about to go spilling everything to these people. Mirajane and the Master just nodded their heads both either agreeing or just deciding not to push the subject.

"Well Vivian. Welcome to Fairy Tail. You need to excuse us the guild normally everyone is a lot more…upbeat but we lost a few members during that earthquake and a few people are taking it very bad." Mirajane said sadly. I nodded my head understanding; death was always a hard thing to deal with, it didn't matter how old a wound could be. If someone died it left a hole in your heart and nothing could really fill that void.

However here I was, I finally made it to Fairy Tail...hopefully my new home.

* * *

><p>Dont forget to review ^_^ i like to know what my readers are thinking.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: New team

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! Only thing i do own is my character Vivian and that is it._

* * *

><p>I honestly wished I could say that my first week living with the guild was uneventful but sadly it wasn't. With the earthquake that had hit and damaged the guilds headquarters Mirajane and Master. Who I eventually learned name was Makarov; had put me right to work. For the first 3 days I had been working nonstop to help rebuild the right side of the guild. Being the 'fresh meat' seemed to have made me a popular person, everyone in the guild knew who I was, where as I barley even knew their faces. Let alone their names. So there were a lot of very awkward conversations.<p>

I sighed, sitting down at the bar as I gulped down a cold glass of water that Mirajane had set down in front of me; she smiled warmly watching me with her blue eyes, "So have you found a place to stay yet?" she asked sliding another glass of water forward, I snagged it quickly gulping down the cold liquid before I shook my head, I had no money nor a way to get money so why would I have a place? Out of everyone in the Guild Mirajane and her brother Elfman were the main two i spoke with or hung around. Both were very open and caring, although Elfman was a bit...weird from time to time with his 'man' stuff.

"No, to be honest I haven't even bothered looking." I mumbled glancing up, Mirajane blinked shock evident on her face as she tried to find her tongue again and let mind catch up. I learned quickly that she was a very caring person trying to look out for everyone in the guild. I could also tell that whoever it was that had passed during the earthquake was upsetting her greatly but she never let it show. You could see it from time to time, something akin to grief flashing through her eyes. She was tough though, not letting it stop her.

"Where have you been sleeping?" she asked cautiously, almost as if she was afraid of the answer.

I shrugged my shoulders; I knew very well where I had sleeping. In the forest like I normally did with the tribe. It just felt like home to me, even though this forest was very much different from the one i had grown up in. Mirajane frowned, obviously not liking my lack of answer. As she glanced up and around the guild before her eyes landed on a blonde girl. The stellar spirit mage if i wasn't wrong, i had unfortunately heard a lot of things about her, just like i had unfortunately seen more of Gray the ice mage than i did ever care to see. Which also resulted in the water mage Juvia glaring at me calling me her love rival.

"Lucy, can you come here for a moment?" She yelled over the construction and banging of hammers, the girl looked back confused but nodded as she jogged over away from the small group of people she had been with. Which contained a nude Gray and his wife fainting. She glanced curiously between Mirajane and myself before sitting in the stool beside me.

"What's up?" She asked her brown eyes open and questioning. Mirajane smiled and came to the other side of the bar leaning down on her hands. "Vivian here needs a place to stay do you know anywhere that's renting?" she asked kindly, I guess Lucy was the person to go for rentals then?

Lucy smiled looking over to me with a large smile, "You're the new girl right? Nice to meet you I'm Lucy." She held out her hand as I reached out and shook it. She seemed like a nice friendly girl; Lucy then turned back to Mirajane and sighed leaning back into her seat slightly, her skirt riding up a bit.

"To be honest, there is a small apartment by my place that's come open for rent. I could talk to the landlord for you if you want?" She asked glancing over at me again. I paused but slowly nodded my head. If having a house was the human thing to do then i wanted to have my own place.

"There is one problem." I found myself saying, Both Lucy and Mirajane looked over their eyes puzzled, "I got no income how can I pay this rent that everyone keeps freaking out about?" Lucy laughed and nodded her head before patting my shoulder gently.

"Don't worry, before Natsu and I got married I was in the same boat. You need to just join a team and go on some jobs. Each job will give you rent money; it's fairly easy." Lucy replied before pushing herself free from the bar stool as I heard a baby behind us start to wail loudly followed soon after by Natsu one of the dragon slayers trying to unsuccessfully calm the little girl down. Lucy sighed and waved goodbye to Mirajane and I before taking off to save her husband. I watched her go for a moment, before I turned back to where Mirajane was still perched, "So how do I join a team?" I asked openly, this was the first time i heard anything about there even being teams.

This caused Mirajane to frown and I almost regretted asking, she sighed glancing over my head around the bar, "Well, You could probably join Gajeel and Lily however I haven't seen him since the earthquake. His wife, Levy she died leaving him with their 5 year old daughter." She paused sucking in a deep breath; I could see the tears brimming her eyes. Let's just say if I was a wolf; my ears would have been flat against my head in sadness.

"I'm worried about Gajeel to be honest but I can't go over to their place and check on him. If I were to give you a basket of food could you possibly take it over to him?" she asked hesitantly, some kind of look flashing before her eyes but gone a second later before i could process it. I hesitated but slowly nodded my head; I wasn't really a social person. No let me rephrase that, I was a social person I just didn't know proper social protocol, "Yeah I guess I could. I would need his address."

Mirajane beamed, smiling brightly. "Okay just wait here." She hurried off then quickly getting together a basket of food, and desserts and god knows what else. Once she was done she came back over setting the basket down on the bar with a slight clunk and pulled out a bunch of pieces of paper, "This is a job from the board I've been meaning to give to Gajeel, He needs to get out of that house it's not healthy for him to be there."

I nodded taking the piece of paper from her and quickly tucking it into my pocket, "Makes sense it's been what like two weeks since the earthquake?"

"Yeah and I've only seen him at the funeral. Tell him I'm sending you to join him team and this job needs to be done… He umm well he may seem a little rude, just don't let him push you around okay?" Mirajane looked worried for a moment, uncertainty floating in her eyes.

"Yeah sure no problem, Gajeel…isn't he the other dragon slayer I've heard about? I met Wendy and I've seen Natsu." I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah he's the last. He's the Iron dragon slayer, Lily is his exceed like Happy over there." Mirajane pointed out, I couldn't help but glance over at the blue cat that was floating around Natsu's head at the moment. I nodded my head glancing back at Mirajane who slid over a small map and a note.

"Just follow this map and it will lead you to his place. Remember get him out of the house." She said smiling. I just nodded my head pulling the basket off the bar and the map and note before turning leaving the guild.

Finding this man's house was a bit harder than I expected, i didn't know this city all too well and i found myself more than once walking in the opposite direction. The map Mirajane had given me looked more like a child's drawing than a real map but it wasn't too hard in the end. So this guy, Gajeel was mourning his dead wife, okay that's not so bad. Getting him out of the house should be fairly easy. Natsu and Wendy were both really easy going people, perhaps this Gajeel would be the same.

I paused outside looking up at a house about 15 minutes later and back down on the map. Looked like I was in the right place but then again... it was a simple large red bricked house. Much like a lot of others in the neighborhood, I sighed gulping in a deep breath before walking up the stairs and knocking on the thick wooden door. Nothing. I paused listening, I couldn't hear anything, but then again the street was fairly noisy. I knocked again this time harder, that's when I heard the soft pad of a feet and locks click as the door was pulled open by...another floating cat.

"Yes?" The small cat asked in a deep rumbling voice, an eyebrow raised curiously. I hesitated my mind totally blanking for a moment as I looked down at the basket.

"Sorry, Umm Mirajane sent me over? This is for Gajeel? she said I was to join his uhhhh Team?" I sounded like a goddamn child but then again I was nervous. This cat was looking at me as I was insane for a moment before he looked down at the note and map in my hand.

"Can I see that for a moment?" He asked gesturing to the note. I nodded handing it over, still not totally getting that I was talking to a cat. A cat of all things! I shouldn't have been to surprised the wolves from my tribe spoke English, its how i learned so why not cats. Lily, or who I was assuming as Lily, nodded his head before he opened the door for me allowing me to walk into the dark hallway.

"Sorry, this is really a bad time but I know how Mirajane gets. What's your name? I haven't seen you around the guild before." Lily asked kindly glancing up at me as he dropped down standing on the floor in front of me.

"Yeah I heard about his wife, I'm sorry. I just joined about a week ago; my name is Vivian." I said smiling, it felt better to introduce myself. That's when I heard it a dark deadly growl echo from my right; Lily rolled his eyes as I looked up slightly startled by the noise. Before me leaning against a doorframe stood a very tall and well muscular man, I probably only came up to his chest, height wise and i stood at about 5'6. He was fairly tanned with red eyes, dark hair and multiple piercings decorated his face and bare arms.

"You're NOT replacing her." He snarled, glaring at me with a malice I didn't even think was possible. I couldn't stop the responding growl that echoed throughout my chest, he raised a pierced eyebrow slightly obviously hearing my warning growl. Surprise flickering through his eyes for a moment before that malice once again took hold.

"Gajeel, she isn't trying to replace Levy. Look Mirajane sent her over with a note will you at least read it?" Lily argued glaring back at the man, hell he even flew over arms crossed angrily, "You have been pouting and moping around for like 2 weeks of course people are going to worry. Hell I'm worried." he just about yelled at the mans face.

Gajeel didn't once take his eyes off mine as Lily argued in his face, I didn't like this man. He was rude and unlike the other Slayers he obviously wasn't a too social person. I could hear his heart beating heavily in his chest and hear the slightly rumble in his throat as he tried to suppress a growl, but what was catching the most was the grief that was glowing just behind the malice in this man's eyes. Gajeel was the first to break eye contact snatching the note from Lily and quickly scanning it over before tossing it off to the side, "I'm not interested. Get out."

This was the man I was supposed to team up with? This rude arrogant asshole? I got his wife had just died but if this was how he treated people it was no wonder why no one came to check on him sooner.

"Look, I get your wife just died and I'm sorry and all for your loss and all, But Mirajane sent me over here to check on you and to join your stupid ass team so I could perhaps pay rent. You know what if you're going to be this much of an asshole, fuck it. I don't need your help I`m fine sleeping in the forest." I snarled turning ripping the door open slamming it behind me. Next thing I knew I was running, I always ran when I was upset or anger and right now for some reason I was both. I knew when I came here that someone was going to reject me. I knew it would happen, but I still wasn't mentally prepared for it. The anger that was pumping through my body made my skin itch wanting to shift into my wolf form but I couldn't here, I didn't trust myself. I knew how I would act around other wolves but around humans this was something totally knew. I don't know how long I ran for, pretty much till my legs started burning and by then I was already fairly deep in the forest, I sighed breathing in a deep breath. The smell of tree's, soil and animals filled my senses.

'_you need to go back' _that little voice in the back of my mind said. I knew it was right I had to go back, but what I would tell them? _'The truth.' _It spoke it again. I sighed again grumbling, turning back towards town and slowly made my way back. It took a lot longer to get back than it did to get out there, then again i wasn't really trying. The sun was now setting as I made my way through the doors to the guild. That's when it hit me, that scent of wood fire and iron. The same scent that Gajeel had. I looked up sharply seeing him watching me, his red eyes watching me before he turned his attention back at Mirajane who was waving me over.

Ah hell, great I should have known better. I walked over my feet aching slightly as I pulled out the stool beside Gajeel avoiding his gaze. Mirajane frowned but looked over at me with concern, "You okay? You've been gone a long time. " She asked kindly.

I nodded my head, scratching the back of my head, "Yeah sorry I had to go for a run."

Mirajane nodded her head as she glanced at Gajeel, "I'll leave you two to it." She said before she gathered a small platter of drinks and started to do her rounds. Silenced filled the small bubble around us before Gajeel growled again looking over, "So you want to go on that job?" he grumbled reluctantly.

I blinked looking up, he didn't look too pleased with this but I had a feeling if he didn't agree to what Mirajane was asked she would have done something to him. I heard stories about Mira being the Demon. Never seen it but heard a few people within the guild to know it wasn't just stories people made up. Apparently this one time Natsu refused to something she asked and she ended up pining him to the very top flag on the Guilds headquarters.

"What about your daughter?" i asked, still not amused with his attitude.

Gajeel shrugged his large shoulders, "Mirajane and Juvia said they can watch her, plus she has the whole guild here." I hesitated watching him, he knew nothing about me and I knew nothing about him and we were supposed to go on a 5 day trip? What the fuck had I gotten myself into.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Dont forget to review i like to know what my readers are thinking ^_^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: The Mission

_So I've had this story in my head for a few weeks and i finally decided i was going to start writing her out. Characters are going to be OOC for a little bit but after this chapter there behavior should be explainable._

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail sadly. Only character i do own is Vivian._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Gajeel left shortly after I agreed to take on the mission with him, not even bothering to say goodbye. Just pushed himself out from the bar and left, the second I couldn't hear his heavy footsteps I allowed my shoulders to slump. I was so tense around him it was insane; he scared me slightly to be honest. Everyone here did. <em>'Maybe I would be better staying off in the forest by myself.' <em> I thought glumly to myself, kinda just leaning my head against the wooden bar glumly. There was a shout from behind me as a small brawl started up, seemed to be common for this guild but really to me it made no sense. Why fight with your comrades? Living with the tribe we considered everyone as family, why would you attack family? _'You keep forgetting, you're not a wolf.' _That little voice spoke once again. I sighed sadly looking down at my hands.

"You know I didn't notice this before but you and Gajeel look a little but a like." Mirajane mused out loud as she rounded the bar again. The tray she was carrying now empty. I guess she was right, in some senses we were both tanned, not crazy pale like some of the guild members. Long thick black hair. I had 3 piercings in each ear where as he had multiple piercings in his face and arms. Now clothing selection was thankfully where we differed thank god. I was wearing just a pair of dark jean shorts that cut off at my thighs with a black tank top. A fur pelt that hung across my shoulders to my lower back and another pelt around my waist , that hung down to knees. only thing clothing wise in common we had was our boots but even then mine were more so for hiking and running than his were. Or appeared to me at least, his boots looked heavy made more for training than anything.

I shrugged my shoulders, just showing that I acknowledged her and wasn't trying to be rude and out right ignore her. She paused before turning giving me her full attention when she saw i was still just kinda slumping there at the bar. "What's wrong you look troubled?" she asked kindly as she washed a cup.

"I just." I paused thinking over the words and what would be the best way to say it before i sat back back. "Sometimes I just think I might be better off not being here. Maybe I should have just stayed in the forest."

Mirajane just shook her head gently taking one of my hands in hers, they were roughly the same size only her skin was smooth were as my hands were slightly callused. "Every member of Fairy Tail has come here looking for family. We're not just a guild, sure we may bicker and fight with each other. Still in the end we all would be willing to do anything for each other. Your mom was right in sending you here. You just need to get used to being here yourself."

I honestly wish I knew how to respond.

I ended up sleeping that night in the large oak tree in the main park, wasn't too hard to climb into. Making myself comfortable in the large tree was easy and eventually i drifted to sleep. I woke up when the sun started to peak over the city in brilliant reds and gold colors. I yawned loudly stretching out my sore limbs. _'I wonder if mom and the tribe are watching this sunrise as well.'_ No, I quickly shook my head, I didn't want to dwell and think about the past. The only thing it did was depress me even farther. I jumped out of the tree with ease, my knees absorbing most of the impact. Then I slowly made my way back to the Guild, there were a few people still sleeping on benches inside of the headquarters but the place was pretty much deserted. I guess some people just didnt go home, I made a mental note to ask Mira is it was okay to sleep here at night.

"You ready to go?" Gajeel's rough voice spoke out from behind me just as his scent hit me. I turned; he was wearing the same thing as yesterday, white pants, boots and black over jacket with some kind of feather décor on his right shoulder. A large bag was slung over his shoulder and a typical scowl decorated his face. His eyes still watching me with that anger that he had at his place.

"Where is Lily?" I found myself asking, my shoulders and body tensing up again. Gajeel sighed obviously annoyed and glanced around the guild behind me, "He's watching my daughter till Mira and Juvia get there." He responded gruffly almost reluctantly. I nodded my head taking a few steps closer, I still wasn't sure if I should trust this man. My instincts were screaming at me to be on my guard. but I needed money apparently and that meant going on missions and well… he was on my team now according to Mirajane so i had to suck it up and play nice, so to speak.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"So where is your bag?"

"I don't need a bag."

"What do you mean you don't need a travel bag?" He growled his annoyance building probably into anger. This was going to be a very long mission if this man was going to argue with me about everything, "I mean I don't need a bag as long as I have my furs, which I wear. And my knife; which is in my boot I don't need anything else." i replied slightly miffed.

Gajeel watched me for a moment, his pierced eyebrow raised and nodded his head slightly, some kind of emotion flashed briefly in his eyes before he just shook his head. We watched each other for a few minutes before he turned and started walking away, waving for me to follow. So I did so, walking beside him through the still empty streets of Magnolia, people were only now starting to wake up and venture out into the day.

"So what is this mission anyways?" I mumbled slightly, I was really regretting not reading the paper thoroughly when Mirajane gave me it. Only thing i had caught was it was going to be a 5 day trip or so. Gajeel snorted, not really looking at me or in my general direction but thankfully responded, "Were heading to a city called Sundre. Were going to need to take the train there however, we need to go and find some bandit who escaped prison. Apparently he's hiding out in the forests there." He growled sounding extremely annoyed.

Forests? That meant that this mission was really a hunt, I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. Hunting was something I was extremely good at and I felt more at home in a forest than I did this city. Gajeel; as far as I know didn't even bother looking over at me or acknowledging me from that point on, he just stayed to himself. The silence was kind of awkward but it wasn't really a bad silence. I didn't know what to say to this man, it was kind of like he didn't know what to say me in response so we just stayed silent. That is, till the train.

Turns out Dragons and wolves get extremely motion sick, Gajeel hid it really well. The only times you could see it was affecting him though was when he looked out the window. Most of the time he kept his eyes closed and arms crossed. Now I was more open, groaning slightly just laying down on the seat. It really made sense if ou thought about it, having grown up with wolves and in Gajeel's case dragons, our methods of moving around was our own two feet...or wings. We still walked everywhere. Then you had too add in our heightened senses, which were way above that of a typical humans. So it literally wrecked havoc on our senses.

At some point throughout the ride I must have fallen asleep, letting the darkness sooth out the unease. only waking up hours later surrounded by warmth and a thick blanket which smelled like wood fires and iron. I blinked sleepily, glancing down at the blanket over me and then back up at Gajeel who was now watching me with guarded eyes.

"Thank you…Um you can take this back now." I mumbled quickly folding the blanket up with clumsy awkward movements. Gajeel shook his head his body language saying it was okay.

"So where are you from?" He asked carefully, watching my face. He didn't trust me; it was obvious in his guarded demeanor. That small thought stung me slightly but here he was trying to learn more about me so it was a step. to say the least and i wasn't going to pass the chance to make a new friend.

"The mountains in the north, I lived there with my tribe till…." I paused there was really no way to say this nicely without bringing back memories for this poor man, "Till the earthquake hit. I got separated from my pack and I couldn't find them. My mom had always said that if something was to happen to go to Fairy Tail and that's what I did."

Gajeel just slightly nodded his head, his eyes getting this far off look in them, "When I was a kid I remember Metalicana and I, stumbled across a pack of Wolves way up in the north. I didn't know that adopted human kids." He mumbled slightly lowering his voice as someone waked past out cabin.

"Yeah that's what Makarov said as well, that's its rare. My mother Zena. She was really kind; I don't remember anything before her taking me in. However she did and raised me as one of her own. Then...she was just gone same with everyone else." My heart hurt, aching as the old wound was torn open again. I just lowered my head letting my black hair create a sort of curtain between myself and the outside world. I heard his movement before I felt the seat beside me dip as Gajeel gently bumped shoulders with me, the first physical contact he shared. The motion felt slightly forced and awkward but he still did it.

"Don't worry, it gets easier. I know flame head at the guild is still looking for Igneel and Wendy is still looking for Grandeeney, Were all looking for someone." He mumbled awkwardly, as if unsure about what he was saying or doing. I just nodded my head, Gajeel stayed there for a moment before standing up and moving across the small cabin taking his seat again and crossing his arms.

"Thanks. Gajeel, I know this is probably hard for you….Well…Thanks." I felt awkward and nervous, my stomach heaving slightly in uncomfortable ways. He shrugged his shoulders grabbing a pillow and tossing it into the spot he was just sitting in moments before.

"Get some sleep, Mirajane said you sleep outside must not be too comfortable and you need to be sharp for this mission." he pretty much ordered.

I looked up from the pillow, finally looking at Gajeel and not just seeing his gruff exterior. Like really looked at him, he was really hurting from losing his wife. I could see it swimming in his eyes but here he was putting on a kind act or show just to try and make me feel better or more comfortable. I nodded laying back down, burying my nose into the blanket. Eventually I drifted off to sleep surrounded by the scent of wood fire and steel.

* * *

><p>"Hey Vi. Wake up." Someone gently shook my shoulder rousing me from my slumber; I blinked; stretching out looking up at Gajeel with questioning eyes.<p>

"Were here, Get up." He grumbled slightly grabbing the blanket and packing his bag up once again. I blinked sitting up brushing off my clothing as if they were dirty, my cheeks heating up slightly. What was wrong with me? My stomach felt like it was jumping in circles every time I looked at the man before me. I shook my head sitting up looking up at Gajeel as he grabbed his bag slinging it over his shoulder.

"Just follow me okay, we need to go speak with the Mayor of this stupid town here." he grumbled. I nodded allowing him to take the lead, the train station was packed. There were humans- No, I made myself stop, rephrasing myself again. There were people everywhere, scents crashed into my mind; so many smells it was confusing. My heart started to pick up as panic started to flood my mind. I reached out gently grabbing into the back of Gajeel's jacket, He looked over confused for a moment but my expression must have told him I was starting to panic cause he didn't say anything just shoved through the crowds faster till we were in the street when he ducked down into an alley, it was only then that I finally released his jacket sucking in deep gulps of air. I hadn't realized i had been holding it since the train.

"You okay? You look white?" He asked watching my face, concern slightly flickering behind his eyes. I sighed gulping in air through my mouth trying to avoid smelling these strange smells from this city.

"I'm sorry, I just. I panicked. There was so many people, so many smells-" I didn't even get to finish as Gajeel just nodded his head, I forgot. Dragon's slayers also had heightened senses of smell as well; he must have smelled and felt the same way.

"Don't worry about it squirt, you'll get used to it." He grumbled before circling around me towards the street again. I blinked following behind him again, squirt? Where did that come from, sure I was shorter and obviously smaller than he was but that didn't mean he could go calling me names. This city was a lot bigger than Magnolia was, buildings reaching high up into the sky. It however wasn't as beautiful as Magnolia was, even in its current ruined state. This city even though was a day's north via train looked unscathed by the damage.

This kind of made me wonder, just how far and or how many people were affected by that deadly earthquake. It sure took the tribe by surprise as the ground under us split open. I blinked shaking my head sharply trying to get the vivid memory out of my mind's eye.

It took us about 5 minutes to reach town hall where we were supposed to meet the Mayor. He met us at the front of building, he was well... a fairly thick man with greying hair, to be polite about it. Gajeel walked up to him with a confidence I had never seen before, obviously experienced with this part of the job where as I wasn't.

"We're the mages from Fairy Tail. Were here for the mission." Gajeel growled taking on that mean, intimidating appearance again. The man blinked looking from Gajeel down to me who was ducking somewhat behind him, uncertainty and doubt flickering in his eyes.

"There are only two of you?" The man asked. Gajeel snorted crossing his arms, his bag hanging from his shoulder, "Why would we need more?" He responded, that dark 'dont fuck with me' tone creeping into his voice. The man sucked in a deep breath, his nostrils flaring as if he was scenting us, which I doubted. However he nodded his head waving for us to follow. He lead us into the building through a set of widely set doors and into a large office directly to the right.

"I apologies for my behavior; I was just expecting there to be more of you considering this man is a highly skilled fighter." The Mayor responded as he sat behind a desk pulling out a picture and handing it to Gajeel, who barley even looked at it and passed it over to me.

"This is a picture of the man you're looking for. I don't care if he's returned alive or not I just want some kind of proof that this man has been dealt with." The Mayor snarled hatred clearly in his tone. The man in the picture was tanned, more so than Gajeel and I were. golden hair cropped into a short kind of hair style, large green eyes and 2 scars running across his right eye.

"What crimes did this man do?" Gajeel asked not once taking his eyes off the Mayor who clenched his jaw for a moment, his chubby hands clenching into fists.

"He killed 3 young girls, tortured them. He escaped while we were trying to transport him to prison. Last my men saw of him he was taking off into the forest." he replied venomously again.

"He should be fairly easy to find." I found myself voicing as two sets of eyes came to rest on me, "Well like his hair, if he's in a forest his hair is going to stand out like crazy. Has it rained since he escaped?"

I saw Gajeel smirk slightly from the corner of my eye as the mayor sighed leaning back in his chair. "Yeah it rained a few nights ago. Why what does the weather have to do with this."

"Everything. It would have washed away a trail or at least buried it under the brush. You can track scents easy. If he backtracked or has gone over a area more than the one time than the scent will be stronger in some areas than others."

"So what you're a tracker?" The Mayor asked looking at me with disdain. Whch caused me to flinch slightly looking down and shutting my mouth.

"You heard her." Gajeel cut in before I could get a word out, if my mind could think that is. "She can track him but it may take a day or two we don't know how far he has made it into the forest and that's a lot of land to cover since you stupidly waited 3 days before sending out this job." He snarled. "Now what kind of magic does this man possess?"

The Mayor just kind of sat there, looking stunned for a moment before he ground his teeth and stood up motioning to the door.

" We don't know he never used any magic in these any of the murders. As I said I want some kind of proof he is dead, before you will receive the reward. Thanks for letting me know you're in town I will instruct my men to stay out of the woods so you can do your work."

I took this as his way of politely asking us to leave; obviously he didn't feel to kind to Gajeel insulting him even though he was right. This man now had 3 days of a head start compared to us and we had no idea where to start and or what direction he headed in. Gajeel didn't say a single word as we made our way to the outskirts of town on foot. I could see then tension in his shoulders though, his muscles were tight as if he was holding his anger in or preparing himself to attack something. Once we reached the edge of the forest he sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly as he turned glancing back at me.

"Next time someone asks you about what you are or your magic, don't tell them." He grumbled slightly, I was confused now. Wasn't telling the truth a good thing?

"Why not? It's the truth it is not?"

"Well." Gajeel began, "You're not a dragon slayer, your a wolf slayer or whatever there calling you. This means you and the magic you know is rare. There are a lot of people who may want to get their hands on that knowledge so it's better to keep yourself protected than putting yourself in the line of fire."

He was protecting me, back in the office. It finally clicked why he just butted in like that; he was protecting me. I smiled slightly at the man walking in front of me, twigs now crunching under his boots. The thought warmed my heart slightly as I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Okay so lying to protect myself is okay then." I mumbled back just so he knew that I had heard him and understood. He stood tilting his head back confusion flickering across his face momentarily. He just nodded his head before turning forward and walking again. We walked through the thickening woods for about an hour before Gajeel stopped setting his bag down looking around.

"I think here would be a good place to set up camp. What do you think?" He asked glancing back at me. I shook my head and he just looked at me as I was insane, "Why the hell isn't here good then?" He snapped obviously offended.

"Where still too close to the city, breath in." I saw his nostrils flare and his chest heave as he took in a deep breath.

"We can still smell the city, this man wants to get away from the city. He wouldn't camp this close." Gajeel watched me for a moment, his eyes calculating before he nodded his head in agreement grabbing his bag again. I took the lead now, Gajeel following behind me as I made my way skillfully through the thick forest. We walked for another 3 hours into the thick woods till we couldn't smell any traces of the city before I finally stopped and nodded back at Gajeel.

"Here is good."

Gajeel sighed setting his bag down and flopped down onto a broken log behind him. He looked tired, there were large bags under his eyes as well as his irises were slightly blood shoot. My heart clenched painfully for this poor man. When was the last time this man had slept?

"Stay here, Get some sleep. I'll build us a shelter and a fire kay?"

Gajeel shook his head obviously about to protest before I growled, "What was it you told me? You need to be sharp for this mission to stay fucking put and sleep." i snapped out. Mirajane's words floating through my head as I snapped back at the man, He just watched me for a moment, pain flickering behind his eyes before he nodded his head. He watched me for a bit as I moved around the small campsite before i left into the dark woods, by the time I got back he was asleep, snoring loudly, leaning up against a tree. His face was peaceful now, not guarded. I tilted my head watching him for a moment; He was a good looking guy. It was a shame he went through what he did. Building structures was easy, Using logs and fallen pine trees I built a fairly thick shelter within a few hours, a fire raging next beside the medium sized shelter which was large enough for just two people.

The sun had fully set now; leaving the only light we had was what was coming from the fire. I wasn't scared of the dark, not by far. I even could still see fairly well even in the darkness. A twig snapped behind me as I spun a snarl escaping my lips as I was met with darkness and not just night fall. Thick darkness that just wasn't natural.

"Were surrounded." Gajeel growled as I felt him stand behind me his back to my back.

That's when the howls started.

* * *

><p>More coming soon<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares

_I know Gajeel is slightly OC but come on he just lost levy the guys gonna be torn up. Plus i would like to believe that he acts more...caring towards those he cares for. Plus hes a dad that does make a lot of people change. _

_Hope you guys enjoy this chapter_

_Disclaimer: I dont own anything about fairy tail all rights go to rightful owners. Only character i do own is Vivian._

* * *

><p>"Wolves." I whispered watching the darkness shift around us. I felt Gajeel tense behind me slightly as he shifted his position, his back pressed up against mine. A Magical barrier swirled around our small camp making it pretty much impossible to see through the shadow wall.<p>

"Someone doesn't want us here, Gihi." Gajeel chuckled darkly. I could feel his body almost vibrating with what i could only presume was excitement, he must have loved to fight and or he lived for battle. He was a warrior just like the warriors we had within my old tribe. I wish I could say this new found knowledge about the man surprised me, but to be honest I was slightly expecting it. I could smell the wolves now though, probably around 20 of them. However this behavior wasn't right, wolves didn't just openly attack people like this; if anything they would do anything to avoid human contact. The only way to get a wolf to attack would be to trap them in a corner, wound them or get near there pups which we were not close enough or had time to do anything. A figured stepped out in front of me a large male wolf, grey in color with a black top coat.

His eyes were what caught me, white; All white, no iris, pupil nothing, just blank white eyes. Three more stepped out from behind him, their eyes that sickening white as well. It made me want to puke, but I held my ground eyes flickering between the 4 wolves in front of me who just were standing there as if froze as soon as they walked through the shadow wall.

"How many?" I heard Gajeel grumble slightly from behind me.

"four on my side. Don't make any sudden movements. Something isn't right here." I growled, my eyes flickering between the four in front of me.

"Yeah no shit." He growled the wolves ears flickered slightly at the noise. Gajeel's voice was a lot deeper than mine was, making him sound more threatening than i did. The Alpha was on my side, the largest one and also the one that stepped out first. Pack behavior 101; unless he attacked the pack wouldn't attack, so my main focus was on him. I didn't want to fight these wolves some part of my mind told me that it was wrong, but then another part of me knew that I really had no choice. If they attacked us i would have to do whatever i could to defend myself and my partner.

The alpha growled, ears flickering back, head dropping between his shoulders as his fur puffed out slightly. A clear warning, he was trying to intimidate us. I snarled baring my human teeth a dark growl rumbling through my chest matching his warning. My mind barley registered Gajeel behind me shifting slightly. The alpha lunged forward, teeth aiming for my throat as I dropped kicking him in the chest causing him to spin backwards. The two that were on his sides jumping forward then, there own angry growls filling my arms.

I spun to the side , kicking up dirt and dodging out of the way before I quickly activated my magic, "WOLVEN SHIFT!" The next second I was on the ground standing on all fours, hackles raised as I growled out a dark warning. I faintly heard Gajeel curse behind in surprise as I felt his weight press into my rear flank. I wasn't a small wolf in this form, when I shifted I took on a Dire Wolf shape, so standing I came up to about Gajeel's rib cage. I wasn't small. The wolves stopped there white eyes watching us for a moment before the Alpha lunged forward again. I met him midair, teeth clashing, vicious snarls echoing off the tree's as the small wolf tried to overpower me. His teeth sinking through my fur into my shoulder as I bucked slamming my body and him into a nearby tree with a sickening crunch. The small body sliding down as the scent of blood and death permeated the air around me. A few of his ribs sticking out through his fur as the body twitched slightly on the ground.

Whines then filled the airs as the wolves around us went into a frenzy, Teeth sunk into my flanks as I bucked. My own fangs sinking into anything they caught ripping and tearing through flesh and bone a like. Blood and fur filled my mouth, the warm metallic taste sliding down my throat as I took down the last wolf. I spun quickly backing up I stopped as I felt Gajeel behind me, his scent filling my nose that's when I smelled his blood. Still I didn't take my eyes off the dark forest around us, ears flat against my side. _'Fight, kill, hunt. Protect.'_ No, I shook my head briefly holding back my instincts as the darkness around us seemed to clear up, still I couldn't move. My body was too tense, ready for battle.

"They're gone." Gajeel grumbled behind me as I heard him move. My ears flickering slightly as I followed his movements across our camp where I heard him slum down with a soft thud. Only then did I turn looking back at him, he was covered in sweat, as he slowly pulled off his boot with a grunt. My eyes found the source of the blood, a large bite mark just above his ankle. Worry clouded my mind as I slowly padded over to where he was sitting, gently sniffing at his leg. Gajeel paid me no attention as he accessed the wound before leaning over and grabbing the bag. Quickly leaning in, I gently licked the wound, instincts taking over with the need to protect and care for my pack mate. His blood coated my tongue, hot slick. It sent a jolt through my system before he flinched; reaching back swinging his fist.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He snarled, as his fist met with my muzzle, I snapped nearly grabbing his fist; my teeth making a loud clicking noise as they clamped shut. I snarled forcing myself to shift back to human ignoring the pain in my snout.

"That fucking hurt, you asshole!" I snapped rubbing my nose trying to dispel the stinging. Gajeel just watched me like I was insane, before he repeated himself.

"I was cleaning the wound moron; Canine mouths are cleaner than humans." I grumbled not really liking having too explained myself, "Look I'm sorry, when I'm in that form. The wolf mind set see's everything differently than a human would. Sometimes I just can't fight back those instincts." I felt my face heated up slightly as I mumbled the last part out. It was embarrassing but it was the truth. Sometimes my human mind set just agreed with what the wolf was saying and i acted upon it. Gajeel just watched me for a moment, his dark glare on me before he sighed and nodded his head slightly.

"He got you bad though." I mumbled trying to fill the awkward silence. He tilted his leg slightly leaning it more towards the fire, the wound lighting up from the gentle golden glow.

"Another inch lower and it would have gotten your Achilles tendon, here let me help." I said as he fumbled slightly with the bandages, making more of a mess than needed.

"I'm fine, its nothing." He growled out but still fumbling slightly. I sighed sitting down in front of him, snatching the bandages away from him in one fluid motion. Ignoring his loud curses and protests I pulled on his foot onto my lap turning his leg slightly so I could get a better look at the wound. It wasn't as bad as it looked, sure another inch and he would have been in real trouble but the wound was shallow, no main artery's severed; he would have one crazy through.

"You remind me of her." He mumbled quietly, my eyes flickered up for a moment, confused, before I looked back down gently wrapping his leg in the thick gauze.

"She didn't take my shit either."

I paused looking up into his haunted red eyes. What could I say? What could I do? This man lost his wife, someone who he obviously loved with his entire heart. Losing a loved one wasn't easy, I knew that. With wolves; they mated for life so when a mate died or even a pack mate the entire pack felt it and mourned heavily the loss. Memories were always the worst part of it, sure the person may be gone but those memories will forever haunt you.

"She sounds like an amazing person…..I wish I could have met her." I mumbled back awkwardly not sure if this would be considered proper. It was the truth though; i had heard stories in the guild about her and honestly i thought we would have gotten along great. Gajeel just watched for a moment, his eyes clouded with haunting memories before he finally shook his head and looked at me, determination in his eyes.

"Come here." He said gruffly. I blinked, momentarily stunned as i finished wrapping his leg. He just held out his hand, showing for me to come sit beside me. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly again before I nodded shifting over slightly sitting beside him somewhat stiffly. Next thing I knew he was ripping up my shirt and furs.

"AH, WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed lurking forward trying to get away from his hands which kept a death grip on my clothing.

"You're hurt, stop squirming!" He ordered, pushing down on my shoulders roughly. I blinked as the pain only now registered in my head, the warm heat that was slowly dripping down my shoulder. My mind flashed back to the wolf that had got a hold of my shoulder. At the time it didn't feel that bad...guess it was. His hands were gentle as he examined my wound, it stung slightly but the heat from his hands felt good against my numb skin. He sighed and I heard him grab the first aid Kit, rummage around in it before there was a ripping sound as a bandage was gently applied to my shoulder. I hissed slightly as he pushed slightly against the wound.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he taped the corners off. I felt my face burn up again, if i wasn't blushing before i was sure as hell i was now. He then gently pulled my shirt back down over the bandage, fixing my fur shoulder covers.

"What the hell was that attack about." He growled slightly poking at the fire with a stick.

"They were being controlled by something." I mumbled and Gajeel only grumbled in response as I paused, "I think it was a warning to get out of this forest. Something isn't right here I don't hear any insects, birds. Nothing." I glanced over at Gajeel, worried. I didn't like this it felt wrong. Forests were suppose to be lively and magical, here it just felt like death.

"That Mayor didn't tell us the full story." He replied darkly, his red eyes flickering over at me briefly before he asked, "How long can you stay in that other form?"

I hesitated watching the fire rather than him; I could feel his intense gaze on my face though, "As long as I want really. It's more of a mental strain than magical to stay in that form. It's like I said my wolf mind and human mind see things differently so the longer I stay in a form the more that, that half of my mind takes over and and the other half gets well…buried."

Gajeel nodded his head watching the fire, his shoulders slumped slightly as he sighed rubbing the back of his neck, "I wasn't prepared for that fight, With…With Levy dyeing. I haven't slept. Do you…" He stopped; growling loudly slightly as if he really didn't want to ask this but knew he had no choice, "Do you think you could stay in that form tonight while I slept? You can hear way better and probably smell better in that form than I can or you can in that form."

I watched him for a moment; this man obviously didn't like asking for help. Let alone to show weakness or emit something such as this. It made my stomach flip slightly; it made me want to help him in time of need. I smiled and nodded my head, "Yeah I can."

Gajeel only grumbled as he limped over to my makeshift shelter, he proceeded to roll out a foam roll which he then flopped down using his bag as a pillow. He was out within minutes; snoring lightly. I sighed stretching up slightly as I activated my magic once again shifting into my wolf form. Everything in this form was different, colors brighter. Sounds, smells, senses stronger than in my human form. I stretched out my muscles as I tried to shake off the bandage that was now sticking to my fur with no luck, My claws digging into the earth slightly just enjoying the feeling of it under my paws. The forest was silent still, way to silent. It made me restless and slightly defensive; I ended up walking in circles around the small campsite we had set up for a few hours. That was, till I heard Gajeel cry out. I bounded back for the camp faster than I thought imaginable, leaping over fallen logs. I landed by the fire head low, teeth bared expecting another attack only to see Gajeel thrashing in his sleep.

"Levy, No." He cried, the only words I could make out. I crept up, slightly nudging his foot with my snout. He didn't stir, only kept mumbling in his sleep in distress. I pressed my ears down, nudging at him again trying to make wake him enough that the nightmare would end. The urge to protect him slowly filling my veins, as I ducked down and crawled my way up and into the small shelter. He must have been exhausted not even waking as I slowly wiggled my way to where his bag was. Slowly I grabbed the edge of his bag with my teeth, tugging it slightly out so he could use my side as a pillow rather than the lumpy hard bag. With my huge size i took up a lot of room inside the small shelter.

I froze as his head met my fur, fearing he would wake and freak out, or do something in a pissed off rage. Only it never came, He ended up rolling onto his side in his sleep, his hand coming up and clenching a handful of black fur before he quietened down, his expression evening out into that peaceful look he had before. The human part of my mind knew he was going to freak out in the morning, but still. The wolf inside me wanted to protect him, it wanted to heal him. To the wolf this made sense this man has spent however many years sleeping beside his wife to all of a sudden sleeping alone. This man who was trying to distance himself was everyone, didn't understand that what he really needed was someone to hold onto. The wolf understood that.

I yawned, tongue curling up a low whining sound coming out as I curled up around him slightly. I closed my own eyes allowed myself to drift into a light sleep keeping myself alert in case of another attack yet resting all at the same time. The last thing I was consciously aware was breathing in a lungful of this Iron dragons, Wood fire and metal scent.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review ^^<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Confession

_Dislcaimer: I do not own anything fairy tail, all rights belong to rightful owners. Only character i won is vivian._

_A/N: Chapters 1 through 5 have now been updated and edited! if you choose to reread then go right ahead ive added some more plot line to some chapters and just fixed up others._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter review: I yawned curling up around him slightly as I closed my own eyes allowed myself to drift into a light sleep keeping myself alert in case of another attack yet resting all at the same time. The last thing I was aware was breathing in a lungful of this Iron dragons, Wood fire and metal scent. <em>

* * *

><p>I woke to the sound of snapping branches, leaping up a vicious snarl ripping from my muzzle, before my mind had a chance to catch up with what was going on. All my instincts just jumping into fight mode. My vision blurred slightly as the blood rushed too my head, my sleep hazy mind blurring everything slightly.<p>

"Watch it wolf girl. You're okay." I heard Gajeel's gruff voice grumble as a figured moved in front of me. I froze blinking, clearing my vision and mind before I forced myself to shift back into my human form; I slumped down leaning against a tree trunk for support, i was embarrassed to say the least. but i also felt slightly sick.

"Sorry." I mumbled rubbing my forehead with my palms trying to get the nausea to pass. It took a few moments for the spinning to stop before my vision cleared up. Red eyes once again met blue as i looked up at Gajeel, who was watching me, his expression unreadable as he fed some wood to the dyeing fire.

"You okay?" he asked; his tone oddly cold. Or colder than it normally was, I blinked and nodded slightly looked up through the forest canopy at the blue sky above us. "Yeah; I think I just got up to fast, not feeling too good." Gajeel only grunted in response. He looked okay consider his wound, he wasn't favoring his one leg now, the dark bags under his eyes had lightened and he looked more alive than he did the night before. So that had to be a good thing.

"What about you? How's your leg?"

"Fine. Don't worry about it." He muttered, ending the conversation as he started to pack up his bag. I just watched him for a moment, he was tense. His shoulders bunched up, his muscles tight. I inhaled sucking in a deep breath, feeling slightly awkward. If he wasn't going to bring up last night then i wasn't going to either. we needed to get moving, "So what direction do you want to head in?" I asked.

"North." Was his only reply as he slung his bag over his back. I blinked watching him as he took some steps away leaving a roaring fire. Something in my mind clicking that, leaving a fire raging wasn't right.

"What about the fire?"

"It's a decoy. They will see smoke and think were still here. Come on." He snapped, not even looking back at me as he continued to walk away. I sighed shook my head, this man was so moody. One second he was okay and opening up and then the next he was Mr. I-hate-the-world. The fire however made sense, I honestly wouldn't have thought about it, I would have just woke up and left it, ignoring the fire and everything.

We walked for a few hours, or at least what seemed like hours into the always thickening woods. Gajeel didn't say a single word during our trek; he barley even glanced over at me. Just kept on walking, I wish that I could say I wasn't worried; but I was. I could smell his blood on him and in the air around him, but I couldn't see the wound nor was he limping. If we were attacked again by another predator they would go for him right away, he was wounded, thus easy prey. It was slightly awkward, my mind kept on going over a million situations; was he mad? Did I over step some social protocol? How could I make this better? I didn't know how to act in these human situations. I sighed and shook my head; living with the dire wolves was so much easier, they didn't worry about finding the right words, didn't care about being embarrassed or jealous. Those were human emotions. Not wolf.

'_But you are human.'_ That little voice in the back of my mind whispered and I couldn't deny it. Yes, I was human and I had to learn to act as one-

Smoke.

I froze, inhaling deeply. I smelled smoke and not just any smoke; there was blood mixed in with the smell.

"Gajeel?" He stopped looking back, his expression openly annoyed before he saw my face. Confusion then alertness taking over, "you smell that?" I questioned quietly. I saw his nostrils flare as he breathed in before he nodded his head slowly, eyes calculating.

"Yeah. Come on." He ordered before we changed direction heading north-west. We walked for another 45 minutes or so, The smell getting so strong it was starting to cause my eyes to water and that's when we broke into a medium sized clearing. I gagged, vomit rising up in my throat; I was on vaguely aware of Gajeel swearing. We were standing on the edge of a camp, or a small village. Only the occupants of this said village were strewn everywhere. Body parts scattered, blood pooling almost everywhere. I felt a hand on my shoulder, which caused me to jump spinning meeting Gajeel's red eyes, "Stay close." He whispered low so that only I could hear him. I nodded as we slowly made our way into the small village which contained only 5 small hut like tents; which were made out of logs and other debris.

Gajeel got my attention pointing to the closest hut on my right, making a motion for me to go check inside. I nodded, my hands shaking slightly. I was scared, fear and panic was pumping through my veins like wild fire. Wolves didn't attack like this; they didn't take pleasure in killing like this. This was human. Pure evil human. I peeked inside one of the hut, wishing I hadn't. There was a young woman, no older than I was. Laying naked, tied onto a small bed. Her throat was slashed and her legs and arms bound eagle. Off on the far side of the hut, there was a pile of bodies, children. No single human could have killed this many people. This was a group. That's when I heard the sounds of a struggle, a fight breaking out. I heard Gajeel swear and his deep voice say something. I spun, exiting the hut and staying low to the ground I hid behind a small hut opposite of the one I was looking in, and peaked around into the center of the tiny village.

Gajeel was surrounded, only this time by humans. 5 of them. One being the man we were looking for, His blond hair and green eyes standing out. The others around him were pretty much your average Joe, brown hair; pale skin. I was more focused on Gajeel and this man, to be honest. He was still wounded! Gajeel must have spotted me, his eyes darting to me as he waved his hand slightly. 'Stay put.' Anyone would have known what he was wanting and thankfully the men around him didn't notice the movement.

"My, my. If it isn't Gajeel; The iron dragon slayer." The man we were looking for, what was his name? Malik? Bantered, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"Gihi, Nice to know my reputation precedes me. I'm here to take you in Malik." Gajeel replied, his tone full of confidence and matching Malik's who burst out laughing.

"really? You by yourself expect to take me on plus my men? Who do you think you're dealing with? Those little fairies from your guild. Don't make me laugh."

I wanted to rip Malik's throat out, my fear instantly turning into rage. From my current position I could have easily shifted ripping this man's head off, but that would have left myself open for an attack and or put Gajeel in a bad situation.

"What about the girl?" A man from Malik's right asked, turning towards there leader. I saw Gajeel tense slightly his eyes flickering to where I was hiding.

"Ah yes, what did happen to her?" Malik asked; his tone sickening. Gajeel smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "After your attack she got scared, ran home." If i wasn't hiding right there i probably would have believed him, his tone open and fully convincing.

Malik grinned then, and made some kind of 'tsking' noise as the men around him grinned wickedly, "Hate to tell ya this bud, but she isn't getting out of this forest. You see with my magic I was able to seal this area off. You can come in no problem. But you can't ever leave." he boasted as he turned to his men then making some kind of waving motion, "Find her for me." he then ordered. The men laughed and I saw Gajeel tense, worry and maybe fear flickering across his expression? No, that couldn't be right. However, he made no movements, staying in his defensive position. Malik's men dispersed leaving into the forest; thankfully all four of them missing my current hiding place; but that didn't mean I would be hidden for long.

"What do you want the girl for?" I heard Gajeel ask as I slowly peaked out around the hut again. Malik was circling him now, causing me to duck every now and then to avoid being spotted. He walked like a noble, back straight, head forward. Hands folded properly behind his back. Someone who was obviously raised with that whole 'proper way to stand and move'.

"I saw what she did last night. I've never seen magic like that. Just curious what else she can do and how loud she can scream." he taunted.

"You sick bastard! You touch her and ill rip your fucking heart out." Gajeel snarled, his tone made me shiver he sounded dangerous, deadly. I thought he was scary before, now I realized that this man could be a whole lot deadly than I realized. Malik laughed his tone light and undeterred by Gajeel's threat. Probably getting the exact reaction he had wanted out of him in the first place.

"Really? Already that protective? Didn't your wife just recently die?"

I couldn't see Gajeel, I couldn't see his expression but I heard him suck in a breath. It made my heart clench, that was a low ball move. My hatred for this man only growing more and more by the second.

"I saw you sleeping last night; lil wolf didn't even hear me. Have to say she's obviously protective of you. Or perhaps that's just a trait all mutts have."

Rough hands then grabbed me, I screamed, swinging my elbow back. There was a crunch and a howl of pain as I felt blood spray the side of my face before I was dropped back on the ground. I scrambled in the slick blood covered grass and mud trying to get away as another set of hands grabbed my ankles yanking me backwards.

"You little bitch!" a man snarled as my head whipped to the side, pain ripping through the side of my face. Black spots swam in my vision as two sets of hands grabbed my arms dragging me out of my hiding place. I was then thrust into the dirt, blood and soil. It covered my hands, knee's and forehead as i hit the ground.

"Little bitch broke my fucking nose." One of the men behind me snarled. Malik laughed as he turned walking up to me, as the four man rushed forward grabbing hold of Gajeel's arms forcing him down onto his knees. He didn't fight. It made no sense, why wasn't he struggling or fighting back? His face was coated with a thick sheen of sweat as if he was sick or struggling against something. Only he didn't move, his eyes just wide and starring at me. Malik walked over calmly and crouched down in front of me, watching me as if I was his favorite thing in the entire world.

"My, what big blue eyes you have." He whispered. I snarled backing up slightly wanting to put much more distance between the two of us. He smirked glancing back, before gesturing to Gajeel who was watching us panic clearly evident in his eyes now.

"Wanna know why he can't move sweet heart?"

"Call me that again and ill rip your tongue out." I growled, a few of the men holding Gajeel down laughed darkly, a few mumbling things like 'wow she's feisty' or 'wolf girl has balls.' Malik only smiled, watching me mildly amused.

"You see my magic. Or some of the magic that I know; it allows me to paralyze or freeze a person."

It all made sense then, Gajeel couldn't move because this man had frozen him. That's when I felt my legs freeze. Panic filled my brain as I struggled to move them, he inched closer, slowly making small movements as if to test to see if it worked. panic leap up in my brain as i struggled against his hold; images of that girl on the bed filled my mind and I felt my control snap. One second I was human, the next I was a wolf snapping lunged forward as my legs came back alive.

I heard swearing and people rushing forward, hands grabbing my fur as something that smelled like leather was snapped roughly over my muzzle. I bucked, kicked wildly, vicious growls rumbling through my throat as I tried to free myself. Next thing I knew something hard smacked me in the back of the head as i slumped down, darkness taking over clouding my mind before everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't your magic work?"<p>

I woke slowly pain clouding my mind. Ropes were bound tight against my body, a make shift muzzle around my muzzle. Keeping my eyes closed I feigned sleep, or unconsciousness hoping the pain would go away.

"I don't know Master, it worked fine before she shifted. Perhaps it's due to her animal mind set. Even though she's a mage when she shifts maybe her transformation is like that take-over mage Elfman's. The animal mindset takes over?" I heard Malik's reply, frustration in his voice as he spoke.

"I've never seen magic like this before? Take over magic perhaps, why hasn't it run out already?" the deeper voice replied but i could hear the lie in his voice. I could smell it in the air but my mind just didn't want to believe it.

"I don't know Sire." Malik replied darkly.

"What of the Dragon slayer?"

"Tied up in another hut. We're keeping them separate for now. He refuses to talk unless he sees the girl."

"Keep at him, come back in an hour."

I heard footsteps leave, leaving in the hut alone with this other man. He couldn't do much to me in this form. Or well that's what I was hoping; I almost flinched as a hand gently ran through the fur on the top of my head and down my back. Before I heard whoever it was walk away. I stayed still for a few moments listening, there were no guards, otherwise I would have heard a heart beating, breathing, something. Shifting back to human was quick and fast as I slipped out of the bounds that were not made for a human, but for a wolf. I had to get to Gajeel, but where the fuck were we. The hut I was currently in looked different compared to the others at the village. I was scared, I couldn't stop my hands from shaking as I gently brushed my face as I felt something warm trickle down my forehead, blood. Was I going into shock? I didn't know. I stayed there for a moment frozen just starring at the blood on my fingers before I pushed myself to my feet, walking over slowly to the door. Quickly ducking to one side peaked out, there was a guard there leaning up against the outside wall, engrossed in a book he was holding.

Backing up I looked around the medium sized hut, there was a throne like chair pushed up against one side, no windows. How the fuck was I going to get out? I turned running slightly and ducked in behind the throne, before kicking against the wall hard my foot easily going through the dry old wood. A soft thunk echoed slightly but the guard made no movement or sign that he heard it, giving it a quick tug I created a small enough opening that I could easy slid through. Once outside I blinked. Sitting there my legs pretty much hanging out over a cliff, my heart jumped up into my throat as I back up slowly against the hut wall starring out over the cliff face.

There was nothing but forest for miles, where the fuck did they take us? I sucked in a breath slowly creeping my way around the hut keeping my back flat against the wood. My eyes just engrossed on the sheer drop of this cliff. There were three other huts like the one I found myself in along the cliff line. Which meant Gajeel had to be in one of them. Or at least there wasn't any other huts that i could see from my current position.

"Come on you can do this." I whispered egging myself on, before I lunged forward behind the next hut which was beside the one I crawled out of. Dirt rose forming a small cloud but there were no shouts of alarm, slowly being careful of the edge I made my around this hut as well, I couldn't smell Gajeel so I didn't waste time checking, I trusted my nose and my instincts. Quickly I peaked out into the space separating this hut to the next one; it was larger than the last jump but I could hear voices coming out of this hut.

That's when I smelled his blood, Heard the sound of a fist connecting with flesh, a muffled groan. Everything around me just seemed to stop then; They were torturing him. I didn't even bother looking as I once again jumped forward ducking behind the hut. Gajeel was inside, it stuck of his blood, sweat and just his scent. Rage pooled in my stomach, how dare they do this to my pack member, I clenched my jaw, teeth grinding as i ducked there listening.

"Who the hell sent you guys here? I'm getting tired of this Macho act of yours!" I heard a male voice snap, clearly agitated. There was silence, the male voice huffed as I heard his footsteps stomp off in the opposite direction. All I could hear now was single labored breathing from inside the hut, using my anger I positioned myself kicking at the hut, my foot busting through the flimsy wood with ease and I ripped the hole bigger sliding myself through.

Gajeel was tied to a post in the center, hands bound behind his back; legs also tied up underneath him and there was blood everywhere, "Gajeel?" I whispered, fearing that he had been knocked unconscious his eyes tightly closed as I slid around the hut. He was gagged, his eyes snapping open wide when they heard my voice, shaking his head as I leaned down grabbing the gag out of his mouth.

"Get out of here! What the fuck! Are you stupid?" He snarled quietly, wincing as he did so. I didn't care that he was angry, the only thing that I could think about was that he was hurt as the tears started to build up in my eyes. Gently reaching out I ran my hand across his cheek, caressing a now forming bruise; His blood coating my fingertips from the cut above his right eye.

"I'll protect you." I whispered; he looked at me wide eyes for a moment before he winced again as he exhaled; Quickly I drew out a small knife that I kept in my boot slashing the ropes that were binding his hands. He slumped forward slightly, his forehead leaning in against my chest, his hands on my thighs as I crouched there. He stayed there for a moment or more like i just supported him there for a moment.

"I couldn't fight back." He whispered, "His Magic, I couldn't move." I could only nod as I gently pushed him back so he was leaning back against the post again. I knew what I had to do, I had to save him, I had to be strong. Gajeel grabbed my hand snapping me out of my thoughts as he pulled me forwards into his chest, his arms wrapping around me as he buried his nose into my air, My knee's on either side of his legs as if i was straddling him.

"I know it's wrong, I know I don't deserve this but…don't die." He whispered next thing I knew his lips were on mine. Kissing me roughly, at first I didn't think; I couldn't, my mind not really catching up and then I was kissing him back. He tasted like fire, feral fire. He then released me his eyes looking at mine before I heard the shouts start filling the air. I shifted on instincts then, hackles raised, lips pulled back from my fangs as I positioned myself defensively over my mate. No, he wasn't my mate. My human mind set screamed; friend. He was my friend. I felt Gajeels hands run through the fur on my side for a moment before I tensed snarling as a figured step forward.

"SHIT!" The man barley had to time to duck as I sailed forward out of the hut my fangs sinking into his shoulder as I shook violently, Letting my mind be fueled by the smell of death and blood. The second his body stopped twitching I looked up snarling at the scared faces of the men in front of me. That's when **HE** stepped out. He didn't seem to old, maybe in his 30's but his scent was what hit me. It was wolf. This was the man from the first hut, the one my human mind just didn't want to believe was possible.

This man motioned for his men to step back or get behind him as he stepped forward hands held up in a non-threatening position. Or what he knew i would take as non threatening position.

"I have to say." He said loud enough for his men to hear as well as myself. "It's been awhile since I've seen one from Zena's tribe."

I snarled hearing my mother's name backing up slightly, my mind wheeling slightly. The man smirked as his gaze flickered back to the hut behind me that I was obviously protecting.

"You can't be with him; the wolf in you has probably already bonded on him hasn't it? He doesn't understand and can't ever understand you."

I didn't understand what he was saying, I saw Gajeel as a friend and I wanted to help him. Sure the wolf side of me may have been getting really attached but that didn't mean anything. Wolves bonded with there partners, there pack mates that was ALL that was happening. I didn't want my friend being killed while I just sat there. The man frowned when I didn't move, when I didn't falter in my defensive position; almost as if his plan wasn't working.

"Fine so be it." he snarled and the next thing I knew there was a dark silver wolf standing in front of me. Not just any wolf, a dire wolf like from my tribe. His men screamed backing up, obviously not knowing who their master really was. Some just turned and ran, others falling backwards starring in shock. The silver wolf growled lowering his head between his shoulders snarling darkly. A clear challenge which I wasn't going to back down from; I growled ears flattened back against my head. I was an Alpha's daughter i wasn't going to back from a lower ranking wolf.

He was larger than I was, but not my much. More muscular; obviously well trained, but I could see the wild fight for control battling in his eyes. He launched forward first, smacking into my shoulder as we tumbled backwards, snarls and growls filling the air as we snapped at each other trying to catch hold of anything. Blood sprayed my face, a whine as my fangs sunk into his front flank; which only left myself open for his attack. We rolled snapping and snarling, his men shouting and screaming around as they took off terrified at the giant wolves battling it out in front of them.

"HEY ugly!" I heard Gajeel's voice scream before an iron spear shot forward into the silvers wolfs chest, it howled bucking backwards as it dislodged itself before lunging forward straight for Gajeel.

* * *

><p>Enjoy<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: The Promise

_Short chapter but there is some fluff here XD _

_I will post a longer chapter soon!_

_Disclaimer: i dont own anything about the Fairy tail world. Only character in this story i own is Vivian and obviously those that are not part of FT  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Last Time: "HEY ugly!" I heard Gajeel's voice scream before a spear shot forward into the silvers wolfs chest, it howled bucking as it dislodged itself before lunging forward straight for Gajeel.<em>

* * *

><p>You hear stories about there being that one second or moment in time where everything seems to slow down. Where time just stops; and it's just you and whatever was happening, well this was one of those moments. I saw Gajeel stepped out from the hut, limping and holding his ribs as he transformed his arm into a spear, sticking it deep inside the chest of the silver wolf. Heard the other wolf howl in pain and hatred glowing within the silver wolf's brown eyes as he bucked changing his direction; heading straight for Gajeel. I knew he wouldn't survive a hit with how injured he was, if he got hit...he would get trapped under the wolf and get torn apart.<p>

I acted before my mind could catch up with that was happening, lunging forward knocking Gajeel out of the way as the silver wolf's fangs closed down on my throat as we slammed into the ground, smashing through the flimsy wood of the hut. Pain ripping through my body as we landed skidding against the stone before we then tumbled off the cliff. I heard Gajeel scream, heard the blood pumping in my ears as we soared through the air. At some point the larger wolf let go of my throat and then we hit the tree canopy and that's when everything went black.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey you." A light high pitched voice echoed through my head. I winched slowly opening my eyes to the blinding light. Everything around me was white. A bright blinding white; the only thing that wasnt white was this small women who was before me. She was kneeling down<em>, _Arms wrapped around her knees. She was pretty, short blue hair on her head and bright brown curious eyes just watching me. _

_ "Hey come on focus on me, silly." She teased smiling again shaking my shoulder gently as tried drift off into the comforting darkness again._

_ "Who are you?" My voice cracked as I laid there looking at the small women, I couldn't move. My entire body felt numb and cold. "Where am I?"_

_She smiled tilting her head to the side curiously; just watching me. A smile on her face as she then sat down her legs tucked up neatly underneath her._

_ "I'm levy." She said with a bright smile. I blinked staring at her fear leaping up into my heart. Oh No god, please. No. She must have seen my horror-stricken face because her brown eyes widened in shock as she shook her head and hands wildly._

_ "No, you're not dead. Or at least not yet. That's why I'm here. To stop you from passing over and giving Gajeel time to find you." She said hastily rushing out the last bit. Tears slipped from my eyes as I watched her sadly. "I went over the cliff." Levy nodded her head, her lips tightening as she did so._

_ "You saved Gajeel's life, if he took that fall with the injuries he already has he would have died for sure." _

_I sighed sucking in a deep breath as I recalled what happened. The fangs digging into my throat, rocks ripping into my fur pelt, My bones snapping as I hit the ground hard and as I fell through the canopy before the darkness took me. _

_ "What of the other wolf?" Levy hesitated before she shrugged her shoulders slightly, "Don't know." She whispered back. Silence enveloped us and we stayed there for god knows how long. Minutes, hours? Days maybe? I couldn't move, my body numb as I laid there. Every time i started to drift off though Levy was there shaking my shoulder. _

_ "I need you to promise me something Vivian." Levy finally said, her tone losing all of its teasing manner it had before. The seriousness of it caught me off guard as I looked over at this small women... or well spirit. I nodded my head slowly not really trusting my voice to work at the moment._

_ "I need you to stay with Gajeel. He needs someone! He can't do this alone and a lot of people in the guild don't trust him for what he did to me."_

_Confusion took over as I watched her not really understanding why people wouldn't trust him. I hadn't heard anything bad about him during my short time at the guild but then again; I had never really asked. Question came up in my mind, what happened? Amongst other things but I slowly nodded my head. Levy shook her head. "I need to hear you say it, Promise me you won't leave him! Watch out for him and…" Her voice cracked slightly, "And our little girl please!"_

_ "I promise."_

* * *

><p>Pain ripped through my body as a scream ripped from my throat. I was burning, the pain like liquid fire ripping through my veins. I couldn't stop the tears from cascading from my eyes as I sucked in a deep breath of air. My lungs aching, burning almost; Rough hands grasped my face, voices in my ears that made no sense. I couldn't focus, what was going on. Garnet colored eyes hovered above me, Fear, panic and worry glowing in those red orbs as I starred up into Gajeel's face.<p>

"Oh thank god!" He moaned as I started sucking in deep breaths of air. I tried to move; only to have Gajeel stop me as he quickly grabbed his bag carefully propping it under my head as pillow. I couldn't stop crying. The pain was so bad.

"Shit, Shit." Gajeel swore running a hand through his thick black hair as he looked over my body. It was bad I knew that. I knew I had a ton of broken bones and god knows what else. "We need to back to the Guild. Wendy and that bartender can heal you." He said panicked, his eyes wild.

"Gajeel-"I coughed only for him to grab his water pitcher gently lifting it to my lips allowing me to drink till I started to cough.

"Don't talk. It took me a bloody day to find you. You stupid reckless-"He cut himself off biting his lip. He was freaking out I knew that. Next thing I knew he was lifting me into his arms with zero warning, I whimpered, cried and screamed the entire time he was mumbling apologies and 'stay with me.' It was a lot harder to stay awake while he was moving through the forest quickly, every jolt; every single jarring motion darkness swam in front of my eyes. I could smell blood, both my own and his, I could smell his fear and panic. At some point I don't know when I let the darkness take me not being able to handle the pain anymore.

* * *

><p>I came awake in stages then, once I was too hot, another time to people yelling. The pain from my body pulling me back into the comforting numb darkness every time, only this time was different. I Blinked starring at the ceiling, a solid wood ceiling; I heard movement beside me as blue eyes entered my vision, "Vivian? Are you awake?"<p>

I blinked trying to clear my vision, Mirajane coming into focus. Her expression lit right up as she got up running over to the door, her pink gown trailing out slightly behind her.

"She's waking up!" She yelled out before coming back, the door slamming shut behind her. I groaned trying to push myself up only for Mirajane to put a hand on my shoulder before she slowly helped me up into a more comfortable sitting position.

"You're back in Fairy Tail, it's okay." She whispered, I didn't think I looked panic but something in her expression told me that she was more worried than I obviously was. I was sore all over, Last thing I remembered was being on the forest with..

"Where's Gajeel?" My voice cracked slightly. A knowing smile spread over her face as she turned looking behind her at the closed door. She smiled back at me then gently brushing my hair out of my face, "He's okay. That stubborn fool is in the room beside this one. He carried you almost the entire way; refused to leave your side, to be honest. We had to get Natsu to knock him out."

I winced just imagining the scene, Gajeel screaming over my limp body and Natsu coming up behind him giving him a good hit behind the head.

"How bad?" I asked before my voice gave out again. Mirajane frowned helping me drink, I only then realized that my right arm was covered in thick plaster, same with my right leg. The rest of my body was covered in thick gauze bandages.

"You did a good one, Broke your right arm and leg. Two ribs and your neck was torn open pretty bad. Gajeel told us you went over a cliff, by the looks of it you landed on your right side as that's where most of the damage is." Mirajane said watching me as if looking for some kind of confirmation that she did indeed did get the right story. I nodded closing my eyes for a moment before the door burst open, bringing with it that comforting wood smoke and iron scent.

"GAJEEL! I told you to stay in your own room!" Mirajane scolded angrily and from the sounds of it this wasn't the first time. Gajeel growled slightly leaning against the crutch which was propped under his right arm, thankfully he had no thick casts like I did but he was covered in gauze bandages.

"I can't stay in that room one second longer with Flame head and bunny girl!" He argued back. Mirajane tensed opening her mouth before I reached out grabbing her hand, she looked over confused for a moment as I shook my head, "Let him stay."

She blinked confused and then understanding flickering through her eyes before excitement. wait excitement? She sighed and nodded her head helping Gajeel over into the bed beside mine. Once he was in the bed she put her hands on her hips looking between the two of us before shaking her head. "I need to go get Master; He's going to want to hear about what happened."

With that she left the room leaving Gajeel and I alone again. I sighed breathing in a deep breath looking over seeing him watching me with worried eyes.

"How long was I out?" i asked, kind of dreading the answer.

"We've been here about a week. Took 2 days to get here." He grumbled; concern clearly evident on his face as he didn't bother trying to hide it.

"How did we-"

"Don't know to be honest; my guess is when his men freaked out when they saw their Leader turn into a giant wolf. I was able to get out of the forest within a few hours."

I nodded my head, closing my eyes momentarily. I could feel Gajeel's eyes on me still, heard him shift on the bed.

"How are you? Honestly?" He asked as he laid down on his side, holding himself up on his elbow slightly. How was I? I felt really dazed and numb almost as if I had medication in my system; which was confirmed seeing a small tray of vials and pill containers on the bedside table.

"Sore, I feel slightly dazed." Gajeel nodded his head his expression lightening slightly as he sighed breathing in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He looked exhausted and probably was as within second I could hear his breathing even out and his heart rate slow down as he drifted off into sleep.

_'You promised.'_ I blinked, looking around as that faint whisper went across the room, I promised? What did I promise? I blinked feeling slightly uncomfortable as if I was forgetting something extremely important. I was restless, the pain in my limbs only making it worse. Snarling slightly I pushed myself up swinging my legs over the edge of the bed; ignoring the pain. My ribs throbbed angrily, my vision blurring slightly. Carefully I reached over grabbing a pair of crutches that were set up beside each bed; using a single crutch I pushed myself up stumbling slightly catching myself on the rear bed post. I had to move, I had to do something. I made my way over to the window sitting down gently on the small bench when the door opened. Mirajane looked shocked seeing me out of the bed but what caught me was who was holding her hand. There was small little girl, she looked a little frightened, she had super dark black hair which shone blue in the light and bright brown eyes.

_'where have I seen those eyes before?'_ I questioned watching the small girl who looked up Mirajane. She smiled happily down at the little girl and gestured for her to go on it. Using that cute little kid innocence she crept along the side of the bed up to Gajeel's side and poked his forehead. I bit back a laugh as Gajeel bolted awake, blinking slightly before his eyes landed on the little girl. He then did something i thought i would never see, he smiled warmly at her. "Hey sweetie." His voice rumbled slightly.

I smiled looking back out the window letting him have some time with his daughter. Mirajane came up beside me looking concerned her hands reaching out gently taking my arm. "You really shouldn't be out of bed right now Vivian. You're really hurt." I sighed and nodded my head.

"I know, I just…" I paused; something just wasn't right, something was really wrong but I just didn't know exactly what.

"I'm restless and I feel like…There is something wrong. I just I don't want to be in **THAT** bed." I grumbled slightly keeping my voice low trying to not scare the little girl who was obvious worried about her father. Mirajane frowned slightly but nodded her head as she went over to the table grabbing some more pills and a glass of water before handing it to me.

Gajeel was on her other side a moment there, a smile on his face as he looked down at the little girl, "Kida, Sweetie. This is daddy's friend. Vivian." He said with a smile watching me. I blinked starring down at the little girl who without any warning smiled brightly and rushed forward slamming into my hips with a force that shouldn't have possible. I couldn't stop the whine of pain that ripped through my lips as Gajeel looked just as shocked as I did at the sudden attack. Marijane even flinched reaching out as if she expected me to fall over.

Kida then looked up with a huge smile on her face, "Thanks for saving my daddy." She said brightly and I felt my heart melt starring into those large brown orbs. I wasn't really a child person or no let me rephrase that, I never had any experience with human children. I had been around wolf pups a lot but humans...well they were something different.

"You're welcome." i whispered giving her a smile. Mirajane smiled before cutting in looking down at the little girl, "Come on Kida, Daddy and his Friend need to rest. Why don't you go play with Shilo?" Kida's face brightened up as she turned giving her dad one last hug and took off running back out the door. Mirajane sighed before she turned back to Gajeel and myself.

"Now you two need to rest. So when I come back I want to see you guys in bed." She ordered; once again taking on that scary demon aura that she only on occasion had around her, before she turned leaving the room. I heard Gajeel gulp silently before he turned quickly ducking under my arm ignoring my squeak of protest. He led me over to the bed he was in before and carefully set me down and rolled onto the other side; drawing me up into his chest. His muscular arm under my head and his other wrapped possessively over my waist. I didn't move just laying there not really understanding what was going on, my heart hammering in my chest. Gajeel moved; his nose pressing into my hair as he inhaled deeply.

"Sleep." He ordered and I felt him relax against my back. Then the unbelievable happened, I closed my eyes and I was tired all that worry and restlessness I had only moments before was gone. I then once again drifted into sleep surrounded by the smell of wood smoke and iron.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy please review otherwise i wont know if people like this story or not =P<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Drinking

_Dislcaimer: i dont own Fairy Tail or the characters, only character i own is Vivian._

_Warning: Lemon in this chapter. I had on the song addicted - saving abel while writing in case you wanted to listen while reading._

* * *

><p><em>Last Time: "Sleep." He ordered as I felt him relax against my back. Then the unbelievable happened, I closed my eyes and for once I was tired all that worry and restlessness I had before was gone as I once again drifted into sleep surrounded by the smell of wood smoke and iron.<br>_

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry." Gajeel's voice rumbled in my ear, rousing me from my slumber. I blinked, drowsy his words barley registering in my mind.<p>

"This happened because I was soft. No more. I promise." I felt the bed sway and duck with his weight before lifting as he got up off the bed, he then drew the covers up around me. Last thing I was aware of was the sense of loss as his body heat faded away; leaving as the door clicked shut.

I stayed in the hospital for about a week after that, between being heavily scolded by Mirajane every time I got out of bed and sleeping. I healed up fairly fast. What was bugging me was that I hadn't seen Gajeel. He had vanished during the night about a week ago and apparently no one had seen him since, or at least that's what Mira was telling me. Mirajane was constantly asking me about him and or if I heard from him but every time she asked I could only shake my head no.

My fast recovery also caught Mirajane off guard, she seemed hesitant when I told her I was feeling fine and often argued that I should stay in bed longer, just to be safe. Master Makarov had also been stopping by, from time to time. Asking about what had happened and was constantly going over details in case I accidentally missed something. He was concerned, he didn't have to say he was; but I could see it in his eyes, this other wolf was bugging him. He had confided in me saying that before me; he had only heard rumors of children being adopted by the Northern Wolves. He had never before seen said child in reality, till I showed up. Then magically during a mission another full grown man shows up who was also raised by another northern wolf pack? Plus the magic the men who were following this wolf, it was supposed to be forbidden; he wasn't happy about this but he said he had to confine in the magical council to find out exactly what was going on. Or what there verdict was.

I sighed munching away on a piece of toast that Mirajane had brought me as she worked at removing the cast on my leg. She had learned a few days ago that food kept me still for the most part, or at least more compliant. So every time she needed to change my bandages or do something she always brought some food with her as a sort of bargaining tip.

"So Vi, How are you feeling today? Have you heard from Gajeel?" She asked not bothering to look up from the cast she was removing. I swallowed clearing my throat. "I told you Mira, No. Not since that night a week ago. Why with the constant questions?" I grumbled taking a bit of toast, to be honest i was starting to get a bit annoyed with all the questions.

Mirajane went silent for a few minutes, busying herself with my leg before she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, tossing me that innocent childlike smile of hers. "Well I've only seen him act like that with one person. Just curious about your relationship."

I choked, coughing, grabbing for a glass of water. Relationship? What the hell we shared a bed! Wolves did that all the time! It wasn't uncommon to go sleep by yourself and wake up amongst a pile of furred of bodies. It was just common, we liked being close to our pack mates but that didn't mean we were in a relationship. there was a difference between being committed and just social. Fear started to slighter its way into my thoughts, is that what humans thought deemed a relationship? sharing a bed? what other social differences were there from pack life?

"Were not…We're just friends Mira. He felt guilty so he was trying to comfort me." I think. Although i didn't voice that part.

Mirajane watched me, her eyes getting that far off look indicating that she was lost in thought before she just nodded her head and went back to removing my cast. My leg felt stiff, but thankfully there was no pain as Mirajane helped me to my feet. I used her shoulder to steady myself; just in case. As I took a few hesitant steps, her arm across my lower back just in case I fell.

"Feels good as new, slightly stiff and sore but good." I mumbled watching my feet. Mirajane let out a breath as she nodded obviously relived.

"Good, now that's get that cast off your arm." She replied as she helped me back to bed before we repeated the entire process to remove the said cast. I felt awkward without the huge heavy plaster casts on, my arm and leg. I was feeling stiff and slightly sore due to not being able to move for a week and now all of a sudden being able to move freely seemed well weird. Mirajane gave me some more medication, extra rolls of bandages consider the rest of my body was still covered up. Before she reluctantly gave me permission to finally leave the hospital.

I had to say, stepping out of that hospital and into the sunlight and fresh air felt amazing. The hot sun on my face and cool breeze blowing through my air, it felt like coming home. Despite the awkward feeling that was now settling in my stomach, I Slowly made my way back to the guilds headquarters, I still had some bandages around my ribs and wrists, and neck but no more huge ass casts. should be safe enough. The bandages were mainly just to hide my massive bruises, support my ribs that to be honest felt healed, and the few stitches that were still in my neck. The second I stepped through the doors, arms grabbed me pulling into a hug as Lucy literally attacked me in a hug.

"OH MY GOD! You're okay!" She all about screamed into my ear. I wish I could say that this little woman didn't hurt me but the shock of it sent me spiraling out onto the floor, seconds later we were being lifted up into the air by Elfman who had a large smile on his face.

"Real men help women up when they have fallen." He voiced loudly before pulling both Lucy and myself into his arms for a large hug. The next hour was spent by people hugging me, patting my shoulders, asking for an epic recall of our adventure. I have to say; I felt put off slightly, I wasn't use to being the center of attention or popular by any means. However, here I was in the middle of the guild having people I didn't even know come up and pat me on the shoulder and or hug me. Everyone seemed to know me, weather i knew them or not. Finally I made my way up to the bar, sliding into a stool as Lisanna smiled passing me a mug of some kind of ale and a plate with chicken on it.

"My sister has been giving me a play by play of your recovery don't worry I won't hassle you." She said with a smile on her face. I sighed out a breath of relief picking at the chicken slightly, letting my shoulders slump.

"Thanks. I don't know how many more times I can say the same story over and over." i grumbled out moodily, She laughed nodding her head slightly as I took a large bite of the chicken, the delicious meat sliding down my throat satisfying the craving I've been having for an entire week. Mirajane had kept me on a basic soup and toast diet. Which was probably adding onto my mood swings and just overall grouchy feeling i had been having.

"Say Lisanna." I asked swallowing, she turned slightly giving me her attention. "Have you seen Gajeel lately?"

She gave me a knowing smile; before she pointed behind me, I blinked looking back and red eyes met blue briefly before Gajeel turned away, hatred and anger evident on his face. He was sitting at the far side of the bar with Pantherlily and made no move to move and or acknowledged me after that point. I looked down slightly put off, this wasn't common behavior was it? _'You promised.' _ I moaned slightly as pain racked through my head for a moment as those two words seemed to crash through my skull for about the millionth time that week, I didn't know what it meant but it was driving me insane.

"You okay?" I blinked looking up into Lisanna's blue eyes. Before I nodded my head, glancing behind me again. Gajeel was looking away from me now, however he was ignoring everyone. or so it seemed.

"He's back to his old self." Lisanna mumbled looking at me slightly. "Don't take it personally. He's normally a jerk."

Oh but I did. However, I wasn't going to dwell on the fact. I didn't do anything to him, if he was pissed then he was pissed; end of story. I sighed turning back eating my dinner and drinking my ale as a set of keys were dropped down in front of me. I paused blinked looking at them for a moment before up at Elfman and Mirajane who were standing behind me with proud smirks on their face.

"What's going on?" I mumbled picking up the keys lightly looking back at the two sibling's curiously. I wish i could say that i wasn't guarding my food from them but reality was; it was true. I just did it subconsciously sometimes.

"While you were in the hospital everyone pitched in and we cleaned up Natsu's old place. Since he's living with Lucy for awhile now and his place has been empty for quite some time. So... It's now yours." Mirajane said smiling. "You dont have to pay rent, since Natsu owned the place or built it. You'll just need to buy food and stuff like that."

I was speechless, starring down at the keys in my hands. I had a place? Next thing I knew I was shaking my head trying to hand the keys back at Mira who shook her head no and was taking a few steps back.

"I can't accept this, it's too big." I said, my mind spinning with about a thousand different things. How was I going to repay this? How could I? I didn't know where this place was. Nor did i have a for sure set team i could go on jobs with and about a million other excuses as to why i couldn't accept it.

"Fairy Tail is a family; we look out for each other. As a man; I cannot allow a family member to go without a roof over her head." Elfman boasted, slamming his fist into his chest. I blinked looking around into the faces of my fellow guild members. Some people were watching us smiling, nodding their heads and those out of earshot going on with their lives; Everyone was smiling though.

"Family." I mumbled looking down into at the keys in my hands, Sadness ripped into my heart as my eyes started burning. Next thing I knew I was crying, big fat tears sliding down my face as Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman stayed by me smiling and trying to comfort me. I hadn't realized up to that point just how much I missed my family; it was like a hole had been punched through my heart. A hole I hadn't realized till now that I had been missing. To a wolf; pack was everything, family, friends. A single wolf would live there entire life with their family. I wasn't a wolf but I was raised by them and that loneliness was ripping me apart. Eventually the tears stopped as I chugged down the ale, asking for another cup as the buzz started to hit me; numbing my emotions somewhat. I had never been drunk before let alone drink ale, so it was hitting me fast. The rest of the night was well a party, everyone was drinking, brawling. A typical Fairy Tail Night; I couldn't stop laughing as I watched Lucy, Lisanna and Wendy start dancing to some music that was playing. Next thing I knew Wendy was running over grabbing my hands and pulling me out onto the dance floor, where i abruptly froze.

"I don't know how." I mumbled as Lucy came up behind me putting her hands on my hips gently.

"Follow my hips and hands." She mumbled from behind me as she started to move slowly, I let her hips guide mine as she ground against me. After a few minutes I got the hang of it and started moving on my own and dancing with the other girls. People were whistling and hollering, I felt eyes on me but I didn't care at the moment. I moved to the music, for once in my life just letting go and being human. It felt amazing and wrong all at the same time. People joined in; couples, a few guys just dancing. This went on for a few hours, i was tired and still healing so when I had enough I pulled out going to sit at the bar.

"HEY! Wolf-Girl! Fight me!" Natsu shouted as he jumped up onto a table behind me, I blinked mid-swig of a glass of something that burned my throat slightly. Before a huge smile spread across my face as i considered the option. I had seen him go to a bunch of people during my time here but this was the first time he had challenged me to a brawl.

"HA! Yeah right flame head. You'll just scorch me!" I shouted back over the music, my mind swimming slightly from the alcohol in my system. Natsu shook his head flecking his arms somewhat. "No way! no magic at all, I'll kick your ass!" I snarled launching myself forward, catching Natsu in the stomach by surprise. We smashed into a table rolling into another one, throwing punches just as rough hands grabbed the back of my shirt yanking me into a strong solid muscular chest. I blinked hazily starring up into those familiar red orbs as Gajeel looked over at Natsu growling.

"Enough, she's going home." He growled; Natsu protested loudly screaming insults that I couldn't hear exactly as I was thrown up onto a very solid shoulder and carted out of the guild, only seconds later.

"Gajeel! LET ME DOWN!" I shouted pounding my fists against his back. He didn't even flinch as he carted me off, I growled loudly. I didn't like this; being treated like a mere pup! I kicked him; bit, clawed and still he wouldn't put me down. Hell he wasn't even saying a single word, just kept walking in silence. Eventually I just gave up and just let him carry me.

"You're not fighting so soon after getting out of that damned hospital." He grumbled after about 15 or so minutes of silence. I should have been shocked and or maybe happy that he cared, but at the moment my anger was just consuming my mind. "Yeah; like you care. You left and I haven't seen you in an entire week!"

Gajeel stopped dead in his tracks then, next thing I knew, I was being ripped off his shoulders as he grabbed me roughly by the shoulders looking at me. His red orbs glowing in the dim light as the sun set. "I was asking that demon barmaid about you all the fucking time!" He snarled in shock and disbelief.

"Yeah right! She said she hadn't seen or heard from you!" I hiccuped slightly shoving my finger into his nose poking him. Gajeel's eyes blazed with fury for a moment and I honestly thought he was just going to walk away and leave me...god knows wherever the hell we were. Instead he sighed, a defeated look crossing his face.

"I just." He bit his lip letting me go crossing his arms and looking away. looking somewhat like a scolded child or maybe one that was afraid. "I feel as if I'm betraying Levy being near you and...caring for you." he pretty much mumbled the last part. I blinked, my mind taking forever to process the words. The alcohol in my system making everything swim and hazy.

"How are you betraying her?" I snapped before my mind could process a better way to say this, "She's gone now, your alone; and I don't think she was a bitch, right? Would she not want you to be happy? I've heard stories about her being caring she wouldn't want you to be alone, she would have wanted you to move on!"

Gajeel flinched, the first time I had ever seen this man flinch. Before he sighed running a hand through his thick hair staring at me with a certain emotion in his eyes that i just couldn't place. "What is it about you wolf?" He asked, I hiccuped again smiling before turning around (more like spinning) and started to skip away. "Its cause I'm cute!" I hollered back, using one of Lucy's remarks that i had heard her say about a million times. Gajeel sprinted a bit to catch up with me, scooping me back up into his arms.

"You've drank way to much while dancing with bunny girl." he grumbled. My face heated up, probably turning bright red, "Was I good? I've never danced before." What the fuck, did I seriously just ask him that? Gajeel blushed but nodded his head now avoiding my eyes as he carried me up a hill that was outside of town. Sitting at the top of the hill stood a small house, bushes and trees surrounding it; a small cliff behind it which lead off into the forest.

"Where are we?" I questioned starring at the small stone and wood house. Gajeel chuckled slightly before he slowly put me down as we reached the front door of the house before he handed me my forgotten keys.

"This is your house."

Your. House. The words floated through my mind over and over again, perhaps it was the alcohol in my system but it just didn't seem right. The keys felt like they weighed about a million times more than they did. I stepped back slightly bumping into Gajeel's solid chest again, I could feel his eyes on me watching for a moment before he shifted slightly behind me.

"Aren't you going to go in?" he asked awkwardly.

"It just feels…weird. Having a…home." I whispered trying to find the right words for it. I felt Gajeel stiffen slightly behind me as he slowly draped an arm over my shoulder tugging me the rest of the way. His movements were hesitant as if he was unsure about himself. With his encouragement, I unlocked the door slowly making my way into the dark house. Gajeel was the one who flipped on a light, I flinched hiding my eyes from the harshness of it before I blinked looking around curiously.

It was a small house. Perfect for me. All pretty much on one level a fire place off to one side. There was a fairly large bed pushed off to one side, new looking furniture decorated the place, a door off to the far right probably leading to a bathroom or something, a small kitchen.

"I helped them pull some stuff in." Gajeel mumbled slightly from behind me. I blinked looking back, he had his hands shoved into his pocket his eyes flickering everywhere expect for me. Heat pooled in my stomach as I slowly walked back to him. He ignored my movements, the next thing I knew I was kissing him. Hard. He froze, tensing up and I thought for sure he was going to push me away but then he grabbed my shoulders, pushing me back into a wall kissing me back with the same force i was putting onto him. Acting as if all his self control had snapped and he was running on instinct. I moaned as he moved, trailing kisses and bites down my neck as he pulled my legs up around his waist, pinning to the wall behind me with his body supporting my weight.

"This is wrong. We shouldn't" he growled against my neck, his body tensing up as if he was going to pull away from me.

"Shut up. Don't stop." I snarled back kissing him again, my mind was a blur; all rational thought just not making sense. I wanted the heat pooling in my lower stomach to go away, I was craving him so badly. His scent, his taste, everything about him. He moaned grinding up against me, his hands tucking in under my shirt before ripping it up and over my head._ 'More, faster._' I gasped; arching forward as his mouth clamped down over one of my bare sensitive nipples as his other hand running up and down my side, his sharp nails digging into my flesh. I could feel his thick member pressing into me through the fabric of our clothing, I snarled grabbing at his own shirt pulling it up over his head in one swift movement. His growls filled my ears, his breathing, the smell of his arousal. It was intoxicating pushing me to go even farther. He growled biting down onto my neck pulling me into his arms as he carried me over to the bed, before pinning me successfully under him. His weight wasn't crushing, it was comfortable as if i had spent my entire life preparing for it. My pants were gone a second later, his claws ripping through them like a hot knife closely followed by his own. I could taste alcohol in his mouth, smell it on his breath; weather it came from me or him I didn't know. Nor did I care. I felt the tip of his cock brush up against me as he moaned low in his throat, eyes closing.

"So wet." His voice rumbled seductively in my ear, next thing I knew he shoved into me hard. Pain ripped through my body for a brief moment, causing me to wince, clenching my eyes closed for a moment as the pain passed. When I opened them again I was staring into red orbs glowing with confusion, concern and surprise.

"You're a-?" He asked, his voice shook, chocking slightly as he tried to control himself. I nodded my head arching up slightly moving with him inside me before he moaned again burying his face into my hair as he thrust forward meeting my hips halfway. "Ah fuck" he growled grabbing my hips and flipping me over so I was on my hands and knees without missing a single thrust. His claws digging into my skin, sis growls filling my head as I felt teeth scrap against the base of my neck as he bent over me. Claiming me like an animal, rough, hard and feral. I felt my magic build up inside me, my teeth elongating into fangs, as I felt waves of pleasure course through my body with every single powerful thrust, "Gajeel. Fuck." I moaned. He leaned over me grabbing my throat, pulling me up against him, his other hand diving between my legs, playing with me, as he continued to thrust into me hard.

"Say it again."

"Gajeel…" I moaned out as name as he thrust into me with so much pressure it felt as if I was going to break. That's when I felt my body clamp down, my mind exploding as I screamed out his name again, my orgasm wracking through my body. I felt him thrust up, shudder and expand as heat exploded within me, as he relived himself inside of me. He shuddered, holding me there his teeth still on my throat, hand around my throat before we both collapsed down onto the bed exhausted and finally sated.

* * *

><p>^_^ enjoyyyy<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: Prophecy

_Disclaimer: I dont own fairy tail or any of the characters, Only character i do own is Vivian._

_Warning: Lemon in this chapter. While writing i was listening to Reprobate Romance by Blacklisted Me. In case any of my readers want to listen to this while there reading  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Last Time: "Gajeel…" I moaned as he thrust into me with so much pressure it felt as if I was going to break. That's when I felt my body clamp down, my mind exploding as I screamed out his name again. I felt his thrust up, shudder and expand as heat exploded within me. He shudder, holding me there his teeth still on my throat, hand around my throat before we both collapsed down onto the bed exhausted.<br>_

* * *

><p>I woke to someone knocking on the front door, the sound splitting my head as if it was a chainsaw. I bolted forward rushing for the bathroom as bile started rising in my throat, I barely made it to the toilet before my body heaved expelling everything in my stomach. The stretch of alcohol, food and vomit filled my nose as I heaved over and over again until nothing else came up. A blanket was then draped over my bare shoulders as two hands gently pulled my hair back before Gajeel crouched down beside me, rubbing my back with one hand, wearing only his pants now.<p>

I coughed, no more like choked; spitting into the toilet before flushing it and collapsing onto the floor beside the toilet. My head was spinning as I pressed it against the cool tile, the coldness of it slightly making my aching brain feel better. Gajeel stayed there beside me, rubbing my back and holding my hand till the nausea passed, or at least till i was able to sit up when he cleared his throat.

"The old man's here." He mumbled slightly as he helped me up to my feet and carefully lowered me onto the rim of the bathtub before he left the room returning a few seconds later with my clothing. I blushed, my face heating up as he handed me the clothing and turned leaving again, closing the door shut behind him. I sighed letting the sheet drop onto the ground pulling on my shirt and shorts, I winced as i stood up glancing into the large mirror. I looked like death, my face pale, dark circles under my eyes my hair a complete mess which probably had some vomit in it. I was sore, my hips aching as I moved and walked out of the bathroom.

Master Makarov was sitting there at the main table, Gajeel standing off to the side. They both shut their mouths as I entered the room and I hesitated standing there in the door way before the "old man" as Gajeel called him flashed me a warm smiling and gestured for me to take the chair opposite of him. I took it, sitting down as Gajeel went into the kitchen returning moments later with some bread and water which he sat down in front of me. I flashed him a smile before turning to the Master.

"What's going on?" I winced again, my voice ringing in my ears painfully.

He sighed, but gave me a warm smile. "Sorry to come so early, I heard about what happened last night however the council is really…being mean." I smiled nibbling on the bread, occasionally glancing up at Gajeel who was standing beside me, arms crossed over his bare chest. He was...well it seemed to me like he was acting really protective.

"I have informed the high council about what happened with you two. They have…well against my wishes. They wish to put you under house arrest Vivian."

I choked on the water, coughing. House arrest? Wait? What the fuck? Yes okay i live in a forest and i wasn't aware of many human protocols but i knew what house arrest was. Gajeel must have been thinking the same thing because he growled looking at the Master like he was insane. "She didn't do anything wrong." He snarled his muscles tense with anger, you could feel the tension in the air.

Master nodded his head, his face grave before he looked back up at. "You need to understand. The council has never met anyone with magic such as yours. Now there are two of you. This man who you encountered on the mountain they did manage to get some information about him." He paused taking a sip of water from a glass that I only just noticed was sitting in front of him.

"His name is Tempest. Apparently he has been going from town to town. Trying to find you. The council doesn't know why but he's killing anyone who gets in his way. So they have issued this arrest warrant to keep you hidden."

Okay, this was just way to much information for my mind to grasp, especially this early in the morning. What the hell was going on, I couldn't stay inside for god knows how long. Gajeel must have been thinking the same thing because he stepped forward finally, not acting as if he was my body gaurd.

"Gramps, she can't stay hidden up here." He argued, glancing between myself and the Master. Makarov nodded his head looking up at Gajeel. "You also need to go home, he saw you too together. He's looking for either of you because he knows if he can find one of you the other will be close by."

Gajeel looked as if he was argue, his muscles tense and obviously pissed but like myself we weren't about to go arguing what he ordered. The master was the "alpha" of this pack, so to me it was an easy order. As far as i knew dragons didn't have a pack structure so i could honestly see Gajeel sitting here arguing till he was blue in the face. However he turned on his feels then and finished getting dressed; grabbing his shirt, coat and boots. Before he came over to where I was sitting, for a second I thought he was going to kiss me but he hesitated then just ruffled up my hair before turning and leaving.

I watched him go, eyebrow raised. What was with the odd behavior? Gajeel had been well distant and cold before and now he was acting all protective and from what i could remember from the bar last night. He had been slightly possessive as well.

"I didn't want to say this in front of him. Considering everything he's gone through but the council also told me about some prophecy that they have for some reason kept hidden from everyone but themselves." He stopped all joking then, goofiness he had before was gone from his face, a serious note shining in his eyes. The aura around him shifting as the seriousness of this started to set in.

"It's called the Dragolf; there is supposed to be a great battle involving a maiden a dragon and a wolf. The dragon and the wolf fight desperately to win the young maidens heart however, if the wolf wins its said his offspring will bring about the end of times. Whereas if the dragon wins, his offspring and himself will lead the world into an era." He said finishing, nodding his head. I blinked watching him, this was…for real? It seemed like some made up story and he was trying to pull a joke on us, I raised an eyebrow.

"They think I'm the maiden then?"

Makarov nodded his head, his old wise eyes watching me. If I was this supposed maiden then I knew who the dragon and who the wolf were. Fuck.

"What should I do?" I asked, fidgeting slightly with my shirt looking down at my hands. This was too much. Everything that had happened was just too much. If Gajeel won then the world was safe but if he didn't then everything we knew was gone. WONDERFUL! Makarov shrugged his small shoulders sliding from the chair. "That is up to you? How should I know?" I looked at him as if he was insane before he grinned mischievously. "So you and Gajeel huh? Have to say him throwing the door open nude wasn't something I cared to see."

I choked back a laugh, blushing furiously before I pointed to the door. "I think you're needed at the guild." I mumbled awkwardly. Makarov smiled warmly nodding his head walking over to the door before he turned back giving me a grin. "Oh and Vivian. If you do happen to venture out against my order. Don't be seen. Also be careful with Gajeel those dragons are different from wolves. What you may think is innocent could be a lot more serious to him than you realize. " He said giving me a wink.

I smiled as he left closing the door behind him before, I groaned leaning forward placing my forehead against the wood. His story running through my head over and over; They had to be wrong, it was nothing but a fairy tale, things like that didn't happen let alone happen to people such as myself. I ate the last of the bread and downed the glass of water my head still throbbing painfully as I made my way back to the bathroom.

I was bleeding and sore all through my hips. Gajeel's thick girth having torn away my virginity had left me slightly well...wounded. To be honest i was surprised i hadn't healed yet, i normally had a heightened regeneration but yet here i was still bleeding. He seemed surprised last night. His face kept running through my head, that surprised yet concerned look before his control snapped-. I blinked my heart racing as heat started to once again pool in my stomach. I shook my head stripping out of my clothing and hoping into the shower. The hot water soothing my head and body, I stayed there till the water ran cold before I came out.

Eventually I wandered back to bed, curling up under the mass of blankets. I inhaled smelling Gajeel's lingering scent as I closed my eyes drifting back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't forget your promise." A small woman said smiling. I blinked looking around the whiteness around me, images flashing here and there on the walls. Memories. I was dreaming. <em>

"_Promise?" I heard myself say without opening my mouth, Cool I was a telepath now. I grinned laying back floating, or falling. _

"_Protect Gajeel. Love him." The women whispered again before flamed ripped through the white walls. Screams echoed in my ears. I blinked looking down at my hands, which were covered in blood. _

"_No, oh god no." I blinked starring out over the bodies, bodies of fairy tail members. Blood coating everything, fire everywhere. Buildings all around were nothing but ash. "You did wonderfully my queen."_

_I flinched spinning around coming face to face with the other wolf. Tempest, his eyes now a sickening red color, crazed with madness._

_ "I didn't do this!" I screamed, backing up tripping over Elfman's body._

_ "Not yet. But you will. Your not one of them."_

_ "NO-"_

* * *

><p>"NO!" I screamed lurking forward on the bed, my hand ripping through the sheets with ease. I was alone but I could stop from inhaling deeply scenting the air, my eyes searching out for anything, anybody that might have been able to sneak in while I was asleep. Nothing, no one was here. I was alone. I blinked away the tears quickly looking down at my dry non-blood stained hands. A dream, it was just a dream. It was dark outside now. The full moon hanging in the sky, sending a beautiful silver light through the windows.<p>

"I wouldn't." I whispered into the darkness. It WAS real, what Makarov had said, a part of me wished it wasn't but deep down in my bones I knew it was real. My mother or adopted mother Zena; she always said I was destined for greatness. Is this what she meant? I didn't want to kill my friends…my new found family. Would staying here equal out there death? If I didn't stay would they die anyways?

"Maybe it would be better if I just left." I whispered out again, even though I was alone my voice somehow made the darkness feel less lonely. The question was, was I strong enough to be able to just up and leave. Something Tempest said floated through my mind '_He can't understand, THEY won't ever understand you.' _

He was wrong, he had to be. I jumped as something small hit against the far window by the cliff. I blinked into the darkness starring at the window my heart leaping into my throat. I had fairly good night vision, being able to see better than a normal human would. Another stone hit against the window, this time with more force. Carefully pulling my clothing back on, I crawled over slowly peeking out the window. There stood Gajeel beside the cliff, he smiled waving before gesturing for me to come on out.

I all but ran to the door, my soreness and headache completely forgotten. Ripping it open and running out into the night and around the house. Gajeel smiled at me from the back of the house, holding out his hand as I rounded the corner. I took it without hesitation, although this new found...behavior towards me was slightly taking me off guard. I made a mental note to ask him about it later.

"I spoke with gramps, he said as long as no one see's us were safe." He said his voice rumbling comfortably as I reached out hugging him. I just needed to hug him, the dream creeping its way back into my mind. He blinked, hesitating a moment before carefully wrapping his arms around me.

"You okay wolf?" He asked concern glowing in his eyes, as well as another emotion i couldn't place. I nodded my head giving him a smile before asking. "You seem to be less confused…about us." If there even was an 'us'. A relationship. All I knew was when I was with him I felt safe. He was my first and obviously I wasn't his but that didn't matter. I was just drawn to him.

"Yeah…I..Umm" He hesitated shifting nervously. "I spoke with lily. Damned cat pried the information out of me. Says Levy would have wanted me to be happy with someone I cared for. So I'm giving it a shot." He grumbled as he gently kissed my forward. I couldn't help but smile, looking up at this gruff yet beautiful man. He smiled grabbing my hand. "Come on wolf, I got something to show you."

He led me through the forest behind the house; we walked for about 20 minutes before I started to smell steam and water. A hot spring? Excitement bubbled in my stomach as we slowly made out way up and around a cliff face before slipping into a small crack which opened up into a secluded yet large hot spring. It was beautiful, a huge dome like cave inside of the mountain and there was a large hole in the roof which let the perfect amount of moon light in to flood the room with silver light. The water steaming in the center of the room in a oval pool like shape. I was speechless; I had never seen something so simple yet beautiful all at the same time. Gajeel smiled looking back at me as he crossed his arms. "Flame head, let leak once he took Lucy here. Thankfully only 5 people know it's here including us and no one is going to be coming up here at this time of night."

I blinked looking back at Gajeel as I slowly crossed the room letting my mind imprint everything here. "Does anyone know you're here?" I asked before finishing with. "Besides lily of course?" Gajeel's lip twitched, just barley though as he shook his head.

"Gramps wants us to keep our….. Relationship." he blushed, an odd look on him. "As a secret, if this guy is stupid enough to come here he wants the others to know as little as possible. Flame breath and Wendy will be the only ones who can tell since they can smell us on each other."

I nodded forgetting they were dragon slayers and having heightened senses. Gajeel huffed out a breath as he slowly started to strip out of his clothing. I gawked, watching him with hungry eyes. The fire from before once again raging in my stomach as I watched his muscles ripple in the silver light. He obviously had more experience with this kind of stuff than I did, he was a lot more confident. He slowly slid into the hot steaming water, a sigh escaping his lips as he looked up at me with a smirk.

"Gihi, like what you see runt?" he openly teased; I gulped stripping out of my clothing slowly before I carefully slid into the water. I had to be careful Mirajane's words flooding my mind, 'You better keep those stitches dry!' Like that was going to happen. I felt his eyes on me, saw the hungry gleam before I ducked my head under the water resurfacing with my back facing him. Silence filled the room for a few moments.

"How did those scars happen?" He asked his tone dark as he gazed at my back. The air once again filling with that deadly tension, I blinked only now remember the 3 long claw marks which ran down my left shoulder to my lower back. I sighed floating slightly over to where he was.

"Living with the tribe, fights for rank were normal. Within a pack there is a system. Alpha, Beta, Gama, Omega. Omega was considered the lowest rank." I said glancing back at him momentarily. "Since I was adopted by the Alpha a lot of the lower ranking wolves liked to challenge me for my spot. One of the Hunters pups one day decided to sneak up on me and attacked me from behind. I was in this form, so i took a bit of damage. If i had been in my wolf form i probably would have been saved" Gajeel growled darkly as he gently grabbing my hips turning my back to him again so he could get a better look. "My mom, Zena. She jumped in and punished him severely because that's not how wolves challenge each other. I kept my spot but I was left the scars."

I sighed, closing my eyes as I felt Gajeel gently run a hand down the mark, followed by his lips as he gently kissed the old wounds. Sparks raced up and down my spine as I turned facing him before I stood up, the water glistening off my skin, dripping from my hard nipples. As I gently pushed him back against the rim of the pool and straddled his lap. I was still sore, but at the moment I didn't care, as I reached down gripping his already hard cock and lowered myself onto him letting him slid deep inside of me.

"Fuck, Vivian." He growled, his head falling back as he tried to control himself. I could feel his body almost vibrating with lust and a need to trust up. Still he held himself still, his muscles tense letting me take control. I moaned at the response, letting my head fall back letting the light from the moon bath my skin as he gripped my hips, nails digging into my skin as he guided me to then move and down. This was gentler than the last time. His thrusts not as desperate as we moved together in the hot water, our moans and gasps echoing off the walls of the small cavern. He grabbed the back of my neck pulling forward as he bit into my neck hard, his teeth sinking into my flesh. I couldn't stop the loud Moan that ripped from my throat, the shock of him actually biting me caused my heart to race. I felt warm wet heat start sliding down my neck as I felt my own magic build up my fangs once again elongating as I let my instincts take over. I marked him, claimed him as my own. My own teeth sinking into his flesh; his blood rushing into my mouth as I felt him gasp against my skin as he shuddered, his thick cock thickening inside of me before heat rushed through me as he released his seed inside me; I found my own release seconds later.

We made love multiple times throughout the night in this little piece of heaven, that he had found for ourselves. I didn't know who we were in this world, where we would end up in the future. I wasn't going to ignore the way my heart fluttered skipping a beat whenever he touched my skin. Eventually we had to leave as we saw the sky start turning into light purples and pinks as the sun started to rise. Gajeel carried me back home on his back, as I buried my nose in his hair against the back of his neck breathing in deeply. I felt amazing; I never before had felt this good. He dropped me off at the doorstep, kissing my deeply, his hand running across my cheek before he gave me his trademark smirk and took off running to the city again.

Then I was alone, heart thumping hard in my chest as I watched him leave. I didn't want him to go, however we both knew we had to part although the night would belong to us. I turned slowly walking into the small house. I couldn't sleep that morning or afternoon as I paced back and forth. House arrest sounded easy, stay inside and do whatever you wanted, sleep all day. Anything. When you didn't own anything to keep you occupied it was kind of difficult. Hell there wasn't even a single book here that I could sit down and read.

I heard two sets of footsteps coming up the walkway before there was a knock on the door. I stretched walking over opening it up to see Mirajane and Elfman's smiling faces.

"We brought you some things." She said with a huge grin on her face.

* * *

><p><em>Don't forget to review ^_^ This story is getting tons of hits but yet ive only had 2 reviews XD<em>

_I'm starting work on monday so chapters may be slightly delayed in being posted. Ive been posting a new one each day so ill keep trying to do this but if there is a delay its due to work._

_hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	9. Chapter 9: Bonded

_Disclaimer: Dont own Fairy tail, only character i do own is Vivian._

* * *

><p>Last Time: <em>I heard two sets of footsteps coming up the walkway before there was a knock on the door. I stretched walking over opening it up to see Mirajane and Elfman's smiling faces.<em>

_"We brought you some things." She said with a huge grin on her face.  
><em>

* * *

><p>I laughed as i dug through the two boxes of books and films that Mirajane and Elfman had brought me. Some of these I had never heard about before and others I had just heard stories or more like rumors from my mom about the weird things that humans liked. Now I could finally sit down and read and perhaps the human experience of it.<p>

"Master told us about the house arrest." Mirajane said frowning slightly as she sat with me at the table. Elfman had decided to gather me from fire wood from the shed out back that I had totally missed last night. "Are you okay?" Mira asked, watching me carefully. "You have huge bags under your eyes. Do you need to go back to the hospital?"

Oh hell no! I shook my head fast dropping the book that I was holding as i waved my hands back and forth. "NO, I'm fine. It's just this place. It's new so I'm not use to sleeping here that's all." Shit, good one I mentally cheered.

Mirajane nodded her head as Elfman walked back in the door his arms loaded with fire wood. I smiled brightly as he turned giving me a thumb up. "Thanks Elfman!" I yelled slightly as Mira sighed looking back at her brother before she stood up brushing off her dress. The movement looking more like a habit than needing to brush any dirt off. "Well we need to head back, just thought we would stop in."

I smiled nodding giving them both hugs seeing them off before I went back to the box of magical wonders and drawing one out. Perhaps house arrest wasn't too bad. The next two weeks seemed to just fly by without a single word as to what was going on in the outside world. Gajeel came over almost every night, using the shadows to hide himself. Sometimes we would just stay indoors, laying on the sofa by a roaring fire and then there where as others we went out and traveled the woods. I could now safely say that we were together; there was no doubt about it in my mind. His behavior though from time to time was still throwing me off. He was extremely more possessive than before, protective. Still had a "thing" with 'marking' me as his as he had mumbled once not exactly meaning for me to hear that. Although he had yet to say those 3 magical words, I wasn't too worried. Gajeel was his own person, he went at his own pace just like I did.

Lucy had found out about us as well, unfortunately. She and Natsu had decided to come and visit the previous day with their daughter. Then Natsu being Natsu had opened his big fat mouth about why my place smelled like Gajeel and why I had a 'mate mark' on my shoulder. It didn't go over to well. Lucy flipped, saying that what we were doing was wrong. I knew she had been close to Levy but I didn't know exactly how close till that night. It was bugging me, I had spoken to Gajeel about it and he just shrugged it off saying not worry, but it plagued my mind. Which honestly lead to where I was tonight.

I was running, my four paws thumping against the ground as I raced through the forest. There was no moon in the sky, allowing my black fur to just melt into the shadows as I raced through the trees. I loved running, my mind felt free in this form, free of all the worry, stress and other emotions that only humans knew. I turned ducking under a fallen log as the scent of a buck filled my nose. My stomach growled, Saliva dripping from my jaws as I turned racing in the direction the buck had headed no less than 15 minutes before. I caught up with ease my huge body allowing me to run huge distances in a period short time. The buck didn't have time to react as I launched forward out of the brush colliding my massive body into the deer's side causing it to topple over as my jaws clamped down onto the soft fur around its throat. It bucked trying to kick me off causing my fangs to sink in deeper. Blood spurted out into my mouth, warm and metallic. I shook my head from side to side ripping its throat open, blood coated my chest and muzzle as i waited for the body to stop twitching before I turned sinking my fangs into the soft underbelly ripping it open. The raw warm meat sliding down my throat with ease. Lately I had been craving more and more raw meat, which meant I was hunting a lot more than my normal. I stayed there feasting on my kill for about 5 minutes before shouting filled my ears, I launched up snarling, hackles raising as I braced myself protectively over my kill.

Then my eyes landed on a small winged cat. I blinked, my mind taking a second to register, PantherLily. He was just floating there staring at me with a shocked expression. "Vivian?" He questioned hesitantly. He was far enough in the air that even if i jumped i couldn't snag him. I perked my ears forward relaxing, tilting my head to the side. I clear sign or hopefully clear sign as 'hey what's up?'

He must have been slightly put off by the dead deer, or the blood was covering my muzzle, face and chest. Or maybe it was just seeing in my wolf form which i honestly doubted. He heaved out a breath before he zoomed forward grabbing onto my back. "Hurry, Gajeel needs your help. Tempest found Fairy Tail." His voice was rushed, panicked. It took a second for the human words to register in my wolf mind but the second they did I was running. Faster than I ever thought was possible. Lily ended up grabbing onto the thick fur around my neck, ducking in there hanging on for the ride. I could probably run faster than he could fly at the moment, i could hear his lungs heaving breaths as he tried to calm down.

'_Run! Faster!' _ My mind was screaming at me to hurry, get there. I knew it was serious the second I broke through the forest seeing huge clouds of black smoke filling the air. Coming up from where i knew fairy tail was. My nightmares echoed back into my head as I dove down the cliff side, my body making my more agile as I quickly maneuvered my way down the rocky slopes and into the city. I couldn't think, I had to get to him. Get to my family. I could hear screams off in the distance as I made it to town square, leaping over the fountain and down an alley.

The scene I came onto made me want to vomit. Or the human parts of me wanted to vomit. There were bodies, none of who I recognized from Fairy tail; but bodies littered the ground. Gajeel was there down on his knees, his arms spread out defensively as Natsu and the other members of Fairy tail tried to fend off the men. Tempest had brought his men back, two I recognized from the small camp and about 20 others. He was collecting an army or a pack in his mind.

There was a blood and a lot of it, almost every Fairy Tail member was wounded. Bloody and exhausted. I was only vaguely aware of PantherLily talking. Trying to get my attention. My eyes were on Gajeel, he hadn't spotted us yet. The shadow of the alley I was hiding in was hiding us from view.

"VIVIAN!" PantherLily shouted into my ear. I snarled, snapping as I glanced back, twitching my now ringing ears back. "There looking for you. It took me a bit to find you. Stay hidden let's see what happens." He said. I blinked looking back at him like he was insane. Stay hidden? I growled shaking my head back and forth. NO. My paws clicking against the ground as i shifted from paw to paw. He tugged on my ear again, "No one has told him anything. Half of those bodies are his men not ours. Let's stay low, stay hidden and then spring when the time was right."

I hated the idea, my muscles and instincts were screaming at me to jump in there and protect my mate and pack. However, lily was right. I knew of his background, he knew battle strategies. I whined lowly, muscles tense as I shifted slightly but laid down, ducking into the shadow. PantherLily mumbled something and gently rubbed the back of my head. Probably trying to comfort me, but I couldn't stop watching. Gajeel was wounded; his hair a mess, His right arm and left side of his face was bloody. Natsu who was only a few steps behind him looked equally banged up as well.

"Where is she." I heard Tempest shout, his voice seemingly to loud for his small body. My head snapped back to where he was standing. More like hiding behind his men. Letting them take the front of the assault. This man wasn't a wolf; he was a coward, crazed by whatever the fuck he saw in me. I snapped at the air disdainfully imagining his throat in my jaws.

"Don't know, Took off a week ago." Natsu snarled back. Gajeel just watched the man; with so much hatred in eyes if looks could kill he would be rotting in the lowest pits of hell. Tempest laughed shaking his head; his voice was louder or seemed louder. Magic perhaps? I didn't really know what magics there were out there and what they could really do.

"Oh no dragon, she's here I can smell her all over **HIM**." He snarled pointing at Gajeel who tensed up. "She wouldn't dare leave her human mate. Her instincts wouldn't allow it. Now where is she." Tempest said with so much conviction i knew everyone believed him, he smiled and it was only now that I really looked at his features. His eyes were a deep brown or black, his hair a silvery blond. He was about Gajeel's height and fairly muscular. If he hadn't been evil and a coward he probably would have been a good looking guy.

My eyes snapped back to the Fairy tail members, a few where whispering looking at Gajeel with disbelief and some even anger. However it was Natsu who caught my attention as he stepped forward, in front of a somewhat kneeling Gajeel. "We won't ever sell out our comrade to the likes of you!" He launched forward again leading an assault. Elfman behind him using his beast take over magic and Erza. Lucy was up beside Gajeel trying to tug him back into the protection of the guild but he wouldn't have it. Shaking her off rushing into the fight with a roar of his own, his arm shifting into a giant steel sword.

I couldn't watch, I closed my eyes ducking my head down. Trying to block out the sounds of battle, the cries of pain. Pantherlily was now standing in front of me, trying to keep me calm by running his hand over my face, stroking the course fur. This was entirely my fault; people were being hurt because of me.

I flinched backwards, Pain ripping through my shoulder, as I yelped out falling onto my side. At the exact same time I heard Gajeel roar out in pain. Pantherlily looked back shocked as his eyes went from Gajeel out in the field back to me. "How do you share wounds?" He asked, gently reaching out prodding my now bleeding shoulder.

I didn't know, but I was now feeling his pain. It wracked through my body as i laid there on my side, eyes clenched shut. PantherLily swatted my muzzle getting my attention as I blinked trying to focus on him. "You need to get out there and defend Gajeel. If you two are sharing wounds then your linked through some kind of magic, he won't stop trying to protect you!"

Pantherlily didn't need to tell me twice as I jumped forward leaping out of the Ally and into the mass of people, people shouted as my fangs ripped through enemies. My mind only having one goal, Gajeel was in the far back of the massive crowd as I raced through the crowd, knocking some people over, crushing others as I ran. I didn't care. The second Gajeel came into focus; I knew I was a second too late. Gajeel was on his knees a sword through his right shoulder, a man standing over him with a wicked smile on his face.

I tackled him, his body going down smacking into the cement with a sickening crunch as his bones snapped under my weight, his strangled scream filling my mind as I bit down into anything tearing him to pieced and doing something that I had promised myself I would never do. I played with his body grabbing it in my jaws and throwing it back into his allies' ranks before I backed right up crouching defensively over top Gajeel who had slumped forward on the ground.

"No! Run!" He choked out from underneath me. People were jumping back creating a circle around me, as I snapped lunging forward at anyone who got to close before backing up defensively over Gajeel's body. I got peoples hands and fingers before everything seemed to stop then; I had Fairy Tail members behind, shouting words I couldn't understand and then the enemy in front of me who all about stopped their assault. They parted as Tempest walked through their ranks, his arms folded behind his back, a smirk on his face.

"I knew you wouldn't have abandoned your mate and pack." He smirked confidently. I growled barring my fangs, blood and saliva dripping onto the cement. "It's not in your nature." He took a step forward and I lunged forward snapping mere cemeteries from his face before backing up defensively over top of Gajeel. He didn't even flinch, just watched me with minor amusement.

"Now come with me. You belong to me; daughter of Zena." He said, watching me, no not watching. His eyes expected me to listen to this order. He was acting like an Alpha commanding an Omega, to bad for him i wasn't no low ranking wolf. I didn't move, stayed there my growls echoing off the buildings. Then shouts from behind me filled the air, angry members of Fairy tail.

"If you come with me I promise I won't kill this…Insect you have momentarily mated with. You can consider your little make-shift pack here saved as well." he said with hatred in his voice, malice dripping his every word.

I knew I shouldn't listen, but I had to get Gajeel to safety, this was my fault. All these people were injured because of me. Grief filled my mind, something that i thought would have been impossible in this form as my growls subsided, what should I do. If I left god knows what would happen to me, but at least they would be safe. I looked back at the faces of my friends, some crying. Some unconscious, others hurt so bad they could only watch.

"No!" I heard Gajeel growl underneath me as he tried to push himself to his hands and knees only to collapse down again with a cry of pain. "Don't you dare, Vi!" He growled through his pain. I whined gently backing up nuzzling the side of his face inhaling deeply. Before I stepped forward, cries filled my ears. The most heart wrenching coming from Gajeel himself as I walked over to where Tempest was standing, lowering my head in a submissive manor. He snapped his fingers, three men walking forward who slapped a muzzle on me, and ropes around my body. Before they tugged me off, the last thing I was aware of was a man coming up to me a sick smile on his face as he held his hand out over top of my head and commanded me to sleep. Seconds later I was surrounded in darkness as his magic took over.

* * *

><p>My head whipped to the side, my mind jolting awake from the pain. I was in a dungeon, or something that closely resembled to a dungeon. My arms chained to the wall above my head. Before me stood tempest his face masked with rage.<p>

"How dare you!" He snarled, his fist coming back down; back handing my face again. I couldn't stop the tears that ripped there way from my eyes, the pain that ripped through my head and neck was immense. My shoulder was throbbing painfully as well.

"How dare you link yourself to him! He's not wolf!" He snarled stepping forward grabbing my hair yanking roughly. Linked? I didn't even know how were linked to start with, it just happened the second I saw him in the battle... or it could have been before hand, but my mind just couldn't process right now.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I snarled, spitting out blood from my split lip. He cackled madly stepping forward, digging him thumb into the wound that appeared on my shoulder. I screamed, the pain was almost unbearable as he pulled back, licking my blood off his hand. His eyes closing

"He's more a wolf than you could ever be." I snarled through the pain. "He would never hide behind humans, never chain someone up and be such a coward." Tempest starred at me, his eyes going wide before he growled turning and storming out of the small cell, the door slamming behind him.

I spat blood out again scanning the cell, it was old. I could smell the mold but where was I? There were no windows so I could look outside, all I could smell was the old wood and mold. I slumped forward, the chains holding my hands above my head in an awkward torture like position.

"Please. Everyone. Be safe." I wasn't one for praying, that was more of a human concept but right now I prayed. Prayed everyone was safe, healing. None of them would have been injured if it wasn't for me. My heart constricted painfully for all of them, i felt disgusting and dirty.

"It's all my fault. Oh Gajeel. "I cried, slumped there in my cell.

I don't know how much time passed, minutes, hours, days? Weeks maybe? Time passed so slowly or quickly i didn't know what was happening. I heard voices, people moving but no one ever made an attempt to come and find me. Did they know I was here? I couldn't tell. I was alone; being held in here. My stomach snarled painfully my mind being consumed by the hunger. I had magic though. I blinked looking up at the chains, my mother's old words echoing through my head. _'If you practice, and I mean really practice. You can use void magic." _

I had only ever used it once before in my life, void was dangerous. Wild. It was considered to be one of the wolves most dangerous yet sacred magic's. It drained your energy though, Void ate through everything around you, flesh, stone; it didn't matter. It was a decaying magic. You could only keep it going as long as you had energy. I gulped looking up at the chains; did I really have a choice? I sighed sucking in a deep breath as I closed my eyes drawing on the magic buried deep within me.

I felt the current first, gentle growing in power as my hair started to blow around me. The purple haze that void was, flowing out and around my body. I could only watch as it consumed the chains, the metal melting away, being eaten away as my arms dropped almost painfully as the blood rushed back into my numb limbs. Next thing I knew my anger spiked, the void flaring out at the walls starting to decay them before the door exploded open two guards rushing in only to shriek in horror and pain, there skin started to bubble, melting. I felt my eyes shift as I stood up my clothing now burning away from my skin as I slowly walked out of the cell. Limping slightly.

Rage filled my veins, burning away the nausea. I could feel the void within me pulsing through my blood, begging for release. Craving death. I slowly followed the hallway, the void eating at anything within its reach, stone, wood. Metal all of it melted away. Burning as the void decayed it. Gaurds ran at me, decaying the second they touched the purple haze, most staying back seeing there comrades melt before there eyes. Tempest was gathering an army, much larger than Fairy Tail. Next thing I knew Tempest screams echoed in my ears as I made my way up onto the main floor of the building, his eyes glowed with fury as he pushed himself up from his throne.

"How dare that whore teach you void!" He snarled staying out of the reach of the swirling purple magic around me. "That's MY birthright! Not yours." He snarled his eyes glowing with madness. So this was all about power. Gajeel's words from our first mission together floated through my brain. Tempest knew i had this magic he had known from the start. How i didn't know but he did.

"Come near me. My Mate. Or my pack and I'll kill you." I snarled out, I could feel my control starting to ebb and fade, my vision blurring a tiny bit. Tempest snarled shaking his head. "I'll come back for you! And I'll be sure to kill those goddamn pups that you're carrying!" He spat.

I blinked, pups? No way. My void snapped out for a moment as my concentration snapped before starting back up as my mind swirled with the information. Tempest laughed insanely backing up slightly to avoid to void which was now getting really close to him. "Why else do you think I kept you down there for that long! I can't use you pregnant. Its your genetics i need!"

I snarled, the void flaring out dangerously close to him now, i should have ended him here and now but i had to get out of there. I could only hold the void up for 20 minutes longer before i would collapse. I turned then walking, leaving the mansion that he had kept me in. The information swirled in my head as I shifted back into my wolf form and began running. The void snapping out as soon as i was off the property, My vision was blurring as the void cut out. I had to put as much distance before my body collapsed out of exhaustion. My stomach snarling angry, craving food or anything. I ran and ran, till I couldn't run anymore and I ended up curling up under a tree, I couldn't move. The void taking so much out of me I could barely keep my eyes open as I slipped back into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Oh no? pregnant!whats going to happen XD<p>

I'll update soon


	10. Chapter 10: Home

_Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail. Only characters i own are those NOT in the fairy tail series._

_A/N: Since this is my 10th chapter i will be going back through the past chapters and doing some editing. Enjoy_

* * *

><p><em>Last time: I ran and ran, till I couldn't run anymore and I ended up curling up under a tree, I couldn't move. The void taking so much out of me I could barely keep my eyes open as I slipped back into the darkness.<br>_

* * *

><p>I woke to the sound of thunder, rumbling through the air above me, jolting my memory back to the earthquake that turned my entire life upside down. For a while I just laid there, listening to the storm over head, curled up in a tight ball as the rain and wind tore through the forest. My fur keeping me warm for the most part but i could feel the wet heavy drops starting sinking through my thick fur pelt.<p>

Why did this happen to me? Why did that earthquake have to separate me from my family, why did I go to fairy Tail. Why was I so drawn to Gajeel and now I was pregnant. It made sense, the hunger or cravings. My mood swings which I have been trying to hide from everyone, I didn't think I was showing yet but soon I would be. How long were wolves pregnant for? I didn't know, sure I was human but it could be argued that I shared wolf genetics just like Gajeel and Natsu shared dragon genetics. Would that play a role within this pregnancy?

I was scared. Everything was just happening way to fast and storm that was raging above my head didn't help either. I whined; ears flat down against my head in an attempt to block out the noise. I wanted to go home, not Fairy Tail home but the mountains. Slowly I pushed myself up onto my paws, shaking the water off my fur and I started walking. I didn't know where I was heading but I just needed to move, my legs felt stiff as I walked which eventually turned into a full out room as I ran through the forest, the storm raging above me. Lightning flashing through the sky, lighting everything up for a brief second before plunging everything back into darkness.

My paws barley hit the ground as I ran, my huge form moving through the woods with a grace that only a wolf knew. Next thing I knew I was breaking through the treeline and into a small town. Nothing as big as Magnolia; but it was still fairly large. Using the shadows, ignoring the raging wind I crept down into the town. I needed clothing, the void having decayed what I was wearing before. Slowly I made my way through streets, back alleys, backyards looking for anything that I could use without any luck.

I didn't want to break into someone's place but by the looks of it, I had no choice. Using an alley as cover I shifted back into my human form, instantly shivering. Teeth chattering against the cold as I used my elbow breaking a window. The broken glass slicing through my skin as I slowly crawled my way into the small store. I was freezing, soaking wet and naked.

Thankfully this store was well stoked as I grabbed a pair of jean shorts, a t-shirt, jacket and some boots. They also had food. Nothing huge but something to satisfy the painful lurking my stomach was doing. This place looked like a mini market of some kind; I blinked looking around eating at some Jerky before my eyes landed on a paper.

"No way." I whispered picking up the day old paper. I had been missing for 2 weeks; they had either kept me unconscious for 2 weeks. Or I had been locked up in that dungeon for 2 weeks. I blinked rubbing my eyes as tears burned away.

"What did they do to me during those two weeks." I whispered out to know one in particular. I tried to recall anything, but all I could remember was nothing but blankness. However that also raised other questions, how did he find out I was pregnant when I didn't even know myself.

My knees couldn't support me as I dropped down, clutching the paper in my hands. Did he rape me while I was down there? I shook my head not wanting to even think of the possibilities. Still I felt violated. I sighed grabbing one of the backpacks loading it with food and water before crawling back out of the window.

I felt horrible, I didn't do this. I didn't break into peoples places, stole things and then left without paying my way. Yet here I was slinking away in the shadows like a common thief. I sighed and started walking, pulling my jacket tighter around me, the rain beating down against the hood. The lightning and constant rumble of thunder had passed and now it seemed to just be rain.

I don't know how long I walked; I just kept going in whatever direction I was. The storm had passed, the sun had started rise and people were now waking up as I slowly walked through the 4th town since the one I robbed.

"Miss?" I blinked looking back; there stood a guard of some kind or maybe military? I didn't know but he had a spear in one hand and was watching me with open concern.

"Yeah?" I asked when he didn't say anything after I looked back.

"Are you okay miss?" He asked still watching me. I blinked, panic starting to creep its way up my spine. Did tempest send this man? I shook my head, no stop being paranoid.

"Yeah, can you tell me what direction Fairy Tail is in?"

He smiled and nodded his head, his eyes looking over any exposed skin probably looking for my mark. "Are you a fairy tail mage?" He asked, his arms tensing up. What the hell? Undoing my jacket I pulled up my shirt exposing my purple mark. He relaxed, exhaling, obviously relieved

"Sorry Ma'am, Fairy Tail was attacked a few weeks back; the council has ordered us to arrest any non-Fairy Tail mages who are seeking its whereabouts."

I blinked, starring at the guard who raised an eyebrow at me curiously. "You didn't know?" I shook my head, obviously a lie but still I didn't feel like explaining myself at the moment.

"I was on a job, can you point me in the right direction? I got turned around a few towns back." I asked and he nodded his head pointing to the west. "Keep heading in that direction, you're quite a bit out it's about a week's hike. Unless you take the train."

Of course, I didn't have any money on me for a train ticket. I exhaled loudly rubbing the bridge of my nose. "Thanks." I mumbled before I turned taking a few steps before the man called out again.

"You look like you've had a rough one with all those bruises. Come with me, I'll get out on a train free of charge."

Bruises? I reaching attentively rubbing my face, it was sore. Then again my entire body was sore. I nodded as the man gestured for me to follow as we headed back into the town I had just left from. The man was nice, making small talk with me the entire time as he walked me to the small train station or more like a small shed beside the train tracks where he spoke to the girl in the ticket booth and got me a one way to Magnolia. Apparently the council was trying to help rebuild Fairy Tail and somehow that included gathering all the mages that were out on jobs and sending them home.

My heart was thumping fast inside my chest as I boarded onto the train an hour later. It was pretty deserted so I was able to get a cabin all to myself, which gave me the freedom to just curl up onto a ball on the seat. Trying to block out my thoughts was Gajeel okay? Was everyone else okay? Had anyone…died because of me?

What would I tell him if they asked what happened? I didn't know, since I could remember. Slowly I leaned down breathing in my own scent. I couldn't smell anyone else on me, just my scent, of forest and sweat. Still some part of me felt dirty. Felt wrong. Plus I was pregnant with Gajeel's kid or kids. I knew among the wolves it wasn't uncommon for a female to have a litter of 3-4 pups. However I was human. I closed my eyes curling up on the seat, ignoring the scenery as it flew past the window. Eventually at some point I must have fallen asleep. Only waking up to a train conductor gently shaking my shoulder.

"Miss this is the last stop. You need to leave." He back up giving me space as I sat up rubbing my face. "Where are we?" I grumbled pushing myself up grabbing my bag.

"Magnolia" he answered.

I was home.

* * *

><p>I was shaking as I walked through the streets. Buildings still being repaired, my legs felt like jelly as I slowly made my way to where the Guild stood. Flashes of memory passed through my mind as I walked. Smoke filling the air, the body and blood. Then I was staring at the guild, people rebuilding it as I pulled down the hood of my jacket. Elfman saw me first, his body freezing as he dropped the wood in his arms. Shouts then filled the air as he was the first one to rush forward scooping me up into his arms crying.<p>

That's when I realized I was crying as well as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Everyone was safe. No one had died. That relief along just broke me as I cried there into Elman's arms as people crowded around us. He gently sat me down as the crowd parted up near the door. Gajeel stepped out, his eyes wide, face pale. He just stood there frozen as if he didn't believe what he was seeing before he rushed forward just as I started running. He grabbed me, crushing me into his chest before we both dropped down onto our knees crying. Or more like me crying and him just shaking, holding me there.

His hand was on the back of my head, his other arm wrapped around my waist. Where arms I had both my arms wrapped around his neck, my face buried into his neck. I could hear people crying, feel people patting my back and shoulder but I didn't care. I was home.

"How?" Gajeel whispered his body tensing. People were now going back to their work, giving us some open privacy the only people staying and watching were Mirajane, Elfman and the Master.

"Magic." I whispered as the gruesome images of the guard's melting into pools of blood and liquid flesh flashing in my mind. I didn't care I was home now. Master Makarov stepped up now, a kind smile on his face as he gently patted Gajeels shoulder. "Take her home." He ordered and Gajeel didn't even bother arguing he just scooped me up in my arms and started to cart me off. Only he was taking me home, he turned in the opposite direction towards his house. I couldn't stop crying as he held me to his chest, letting me just cling to him till I couldn't cry anymore and I just buried my head into the crook of his neck inhaling his warm comforting scent. Gajeels body was still shaking but he either ignored it or didn't care at the moment his arms tight around me as we climbed the stairs to his house, kicking open the door with a bang.

"What's going on?" I heard PantherLily shout. "Shit they found her? If she okay?"

Gajeel just growled and shook or made some kind of movement before I felt his chest rumble. "Keep Kida busy for a while kay. I need to get cleaned up." Then he turned walking through what I could only resume was his bedroom the door shutting behind him, he crossed another room shutting yet another door before he leaned back against a wall sliding down and pulling me out to look at him.

His red eyes glowed with anger as he gently ran his hands over the bruises the guard had talked about. "He did these?" He growled; I nodded looking down, avoiding his gaze before he pulled my chin back forcing me to look at him. "What else did he do to you."

I opened my mouth, closing it again. What could I say? I couldn't pull away but he must have saw something in my eyes cause he snarled, his body tensing up.

"I don't remember. He….he spelled me to sleep or had someone spell me….I was out for a week."

His jaw tensed and I saw that look of pure hatred glow in his eyes again as he reached over turning on the tap to the tub, hot water pouring out instantly, steam billowing out into the air. "Tell me what happened."

I didn't want to remember, I just wanted to forget. I felt dirty and violated again only this time being in his presence it was worse, I wanted to scrub my skin off. I shook my head the tears welling up again. "I don't want to remember." Gajeel sighed tucking me into his chest as he reached over and shut off the tap.

"Gramps and everyone are going to want to know, the council is even out looking for you. If you tell me I can protect you then and tell them so you don't have to."

I sighed, clutching onto his shirt before I nodded my head slowly, hesitantly. "I woke up chained, Tempest beating me. He was….angry." I said recalling the memory. "He was pissed I was bonded to you. Kept asking how and why. He shoved his hand into the wound on my shoulder." Gajeel tensed growling out a curse. "I felt that." He snarled.

I nodded my head, taking in a deep breath. "I insulted him; he then just left me there. I don't even know how long then I heard mom. Like she was in my head. Reminding me of a defensive magic she one taught me."

I flinched slightly as the images and screams filled my head again. "It's called void. It decays and eats anything it touches. It's the rarest wolf magic out there, mainly because it drains the life force and energy of the person casting it." Gajeel flinched then his arms tightening around me. "So I used it, melting everything around me. His guard's, the chains, and I walked out. He couldn't get near me, he was furious I had this magic. This is what he wants. Then…" I choked slightly, my voice cracking. "He said he would be back. He couldn't use me right now."

Gajeel snarled, slamming his first into the ground before he grabbed my face gently forcing me to look at him. "That bastard won't ever touch you again! I swear it!"

I'm pregnant, the words were there floating in my mind but I couldn't force them out. Gajeel grabbed me pulling me into his chest before pulling us up as he gently sat me down on the counter and slowly started to peel away my clothing. He gently started tracing every bruise that was now decorating my body, my face, neck, wrists, and my sides. I felt disgusting. Slowly Gajeel started to strip his own clothing before picking me up and gently lowering both of us into the water. It was hot causing me flinch at the contact before relaxing again. The hot water felt good against my skin but it was quickly turning a dark grey color from the dirt was covered all over my body.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered then, I felt Gajeel who was relaxed tense right up before he grabbed me forcing me to look back at him. "What?"

"The reason he couldn't…use me. I'm pregnant."

Gajeel's mouth opened and closed a few times before his eyes darted down to my stomach. His gaze softening as he hesitantly reached out carefully placing his palm out over my stomach. Next thing I knew he was crushing me into his bare chest, his powerful arms locking me there. "Your moving in here." He whispered before pulling me back and kissing me hard.

There wasn't anything sexual in this bath together. He cleaned me off, running soap over my dirt stained skin and proceeded to wash my hair as I sat there just feeling numb. Everything that had happened floating through my head. Words, images, everything was just too much. He drained the water when he was done, only to fill it back up again with hot clean water. Before stepping out wrapping a towel around his waist. That's when my eyes landed on him, he was also still covered in bruises, most faded to a yellow-green color but the stitches in his arm still looked puffy and red.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get a first aid kit and inform Lily about what's going on." He said before leaning in and kissing my forehead and leaving the small room. I was alone again, alone with my thoughts and I just closed my eyes, lowering myself into the water. Letting the hot water just sooth away everything. I looked down to my own shoulder, the wound wasn't bleeding but it looked red, angry and puffy. My wrists were slightly puffy as well; small cuts decorated my skin as well from running through the forests. However those were common. Sometimes twigs just cut through your pelt and scratched you.

There was a knock on the door as PantherLily stuck his head in. "Vi, You decent?" I sighed standing up hiding behind the small wall blocking the tub from the door and grabbed a towel wrapping it around my torso before stepping out of the tub and sitting down on the toilet seat. "Yeah it's safe."

Lily came in, carrying a first aid kit and what looked like some clothing. "Makarov is here with some council members. Gajeel's refusing to let them see you and is telling them about what happened but he wanted me to come in and tend to your wounds." I nodded as Lily flew over to the counter in front of me setting the kit down and drawing out some items. I couldn't focus so I let him tend to my shoulder first, as he worked; standing on my lap he looked up at my face. "I'm sorry; I feel somewhat responsible for your capture. I should have left you out of that fight."

I shook my head. "No, they wouldn't have stopped. They would have just slaughtered everyone till they found me." I spat the last bit out as if it was venom and Lily frowned slightly as he finished bandaging up my shoulder and moved onto my wrists apply some cream to them before bandaging them up as well.

"He's going to come back-" My voice cracked and I looked away, clenching my jaw closed. My eyes trained on the bathtub wall.

"Perhaps. However we will be more prepared this time coming. The guilds creating traps around the city, Fried making some runes traps which will trap any mage not in Fairy Tail. The council is also sending troops here." Lily responded. "You're safe and home."

I didn't feel safe anymore, that feeling left when Gajeel left the room. Pantherlily cleared his throat awkwardly causing me to look down at him. "I need to tend to your eyebrow now, it's probably best if your close your eyes."

Eyebrow? I stood up then ignoring Lily's cry of surprise and turned looking into the mirror. Tears leaped up into my eyes as I starred at my reflection. I was black and blue or my face was, a large cut going through my eyebrow and up into my hairline. Why hadn't I noticed that? Felt that? I felt my knees go weak before I crashed down landing beside the toilet. A waste basket crushing underneath me and flying backwards. Lily shouted out in surprise as the door exploded open as Gajeel rushed through, Makarov standing behind him; shock and rage evident on his face.

"What happened?" Gajeel snarled pulling me back up, carefully steadying me on the toilet seat again.

"I don't know she just. Looked at her in the mirror and then collapsed." Lily replied in shock. I was shaking now, violently, tears flooding my eyes and my heart beating so hard I could hear the blood pumping through my ears. Makarov stepped forward then looking fast Gajeel at me. "She's having a panic attack, Gajeel sit behind her, hold her there."

This had to be a dream; it was nothing but a nightmare. I had to wake up, Why couldn't I remember? why was I so beaten up? Gajeel grabbed me lifting me into his lap before wrapping his arms around me, pinning me there to his chest, his face buried in my hair. My hands felt numb as Makarov stepped in front of me, his hands on my face forcing me to look at him.

"Vivian!" His voice was strong powerful, snapping my attention onto him. "You're safe. He will not hurt you or any of my children again!" His voice boomed, echoing inside of my head. Gajeel growled slightly. "Gramps her hearts beating too fast." I could hear the panic In Gajeel's voice, which only made my fear jump.

Makarov stayed there, forcing me to look at him. "Your safe." He repeated. I inhaled gulping in air that my lungs were craving for. Slowly, very slowly I started to come down. My mind not reeling so much, my body not shaking as violently.

"I can't remember, Why can't I remember. What did he do to me." I cried, sobbing between sucking in deep breaths. Gajeel was trembling his forehead pressed against my back. Makarov sighed looking over to Lily. "Can you find me Warren? Bring him here." Lily nodded taking off, I followed him seeing Kida peaking in the door, her eyes wide and scared. I blinked, her familiar brown orbs watching me.

"Gajeel." I gasped; he looked forward at me as I looked back. "Kida. Doorway." Gajeel swore softly, sitting up and placing me on the floor before walking scooping Kida up in his arms before walking away mumbling comforting words. Makarov sighed, glancing down at me with old sad eyes. "Are you sure you wish to remember?"

I nodded my head, folding the towel tighter around me trying to calm my still fast beating heart. "I need to know…" I started pausing. "I feel dirty. I need to know." Makarov nodded rage evident in his eyes as he gently patted my leg in a very fatherly manner. Gajeel came back moments later running a hand through his hair.

"She heard the shouts and got curious." He mumbled standing behind Makarov watching me, Makarov sighed turning to Gajeel. "Come I need to speak with you for a moment." Gajeel frowned but nodded following him as they left the room closing the door behind him.

I inhaled, gathering my courage and stood up looking into the mirror again, the shock of my reflection already gone as I tugged on the first aid kit, pulling out some antiseptic cream and butterfly bandages. It's no wonder the guard had decided to pay for my train ticket, with how horrible I was looking I would have done the same thing. The clothing was a pair of simple track pants which I tugged on and overly large t-shirt. I didn't even want to touch the clothing I was wearing before; carefully I drained the tub before pulling open the door. Gajeel was sitting on the bed, his head in his hands before looking up at me as I entered the room.

"Makarov is just outside talking to the guards." He said. I nodded crossing the room and curled up in his lap. He hesitated before pulling me closer, burying his head in my hair inhaling deeply. He still wasn't wearing a shirt so I curled up pressing my ear against his chest, listening to his heart. We stayed there for a bit just holding each other before he shifted slightly. "I've never heard someone's heart beat that fast before."

I just nodded kissing his neck gently. "I'm sorry. I just, hadn't seen myself. I didn't know how beat up I was looking." He nodded pulling me over so we were both laying down on the bed. He pulled up covers up around me before sitting up again.

"I need to go watch Kida. Sleep. You're safe here." He said brushing my hair out of my face. I just nodded but didn't release his other hand. He stayed there for a few minutes before pulling away and leaving the room. I sighed burying my head into the pillows, letting the scent of wood smoke and iron fill my mind before I finally let the darkness take me over again.

* * *

><p>^_^ enjoy<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: Authors Note!

A/N: Hey everyone sorry for the delay in chapters. I know I was posting every day but I just started a new job this week (monday) so I've been working full time and couldnt really sit down and write as im not use to the long hours. I will have a new super long chapter available probably sometime on Sunday night. Not too sure when on Sunday but for sure then.

I have also just finished rereading and editing all of the past 10 chapters, some have been extended a fair amount as if you have been following the words in each chapter its gone up about 10,000. So feel free to re-read or not ^_^

Don't forget to review and add this story to our watch lists.


	12. Chapter 12: Howls

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, or the characters in Fairy Tale. Only Characters in this story that I do own would be Vivian, Kida, Tempest Aka ones now in the show or Manga.

* * *

><p><em>Last time: "I need to go watch Kida. Sleep. You're safe here." He said brushing my hair out of my face. I just nodded but didn't release his other hand. He stayed there for a few minutes before pulling away and leaving the room. I sighed burying my head into the pillows, letting the scent of wood smoke and iron fill my mind before I finally let the darkness take me over again.<em>

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I slept for, could have been a few minutes or an hour. I didn't dream, I was just surrounded by the numbing darkness. Or that's what I would like to believe, I jolted awake. Blinking still curled up on my side under the blankets. I couldn't remember what I had been dreaming but my heart was hammering against my ribs. Gajeel was sitting there, on the side of the bed. His head in his hands; I knew he could hear me, hear that I was awake. Carefully I wiggled my way closer, across the huge bed curling up behind me. He flinched slightly, the movement so foreign and seemingly unlikely from him I was slightly thrown off.<p>

"You okay?" I asked I felt slightly guilty, truth be told. He must have been so worried about me. Gajeel looked over, his eyes troubled before he forcibly exhaled turning slightly facing me. "Vivian I need to talk to you about something."

I panicked, my heart leaping up into my throat. Once again I may have grown up with a tribe but I knew when someone brought up the 'we need to talk' line it wasn't good. Gajeel must have seen my shock and hurt, his eyes opening wide before he shook his head, reaching out and rubbing my side. "It's okay, it's just I never really explained….this." He then gestured between us. "To you."

I relaxed, exhaling a breath I hadn't really known I had been holding. My muscles relaxing before I nodded me head curling back up under the thick warm covers, Gajeel fidgeted slightly, a small blush creeping up along his face. "Well as you know I'm a dragon slayer. We don't just take mates, once we find someone we lifelong partners."

I just nodded my head watching him. "Well…Levy had been my mate. I choose her and when she died, well when a mate died more than half the time the dragon will die as well, but in my case…I found you. It's extremely confusing I don't really understand what happened myself; Anyways." He heaved out a breath, this conversation getting slightly awkward. "When we had sex, I in essence re-mated myself to you. I should have explained to you then the meaning of the mate bonds."

Okay I knew were this was going, I shook my head, pushing myself up. He blinked looking at me, his mouth half opened as if he wasn't too sure what to say or go on.

"I get what you're saying. Don't worry about, I should have explained what would happen if I mated to you as well. Us wolves, we mate for life as well. It's okay Gajeel, I get it. I'm surprised you didn't ask me about when I marked you." Now it was my turn to blush, Gajeel smirked looking over at his shoulder which had scared over in silver.

"Gihi, Guess dragons and wolves are not exactly that different then." He said giving me that trademark smirk on his, his eyes getting that hungry gleam again. I could only smile back and nod my head. There was a soft knock on the door before the massive wooden doors swung open. Makarov stepping in with a man I had never seen before behind him who was looking slightly….scared?

"Vivian this is Warren, he specializes in telepathy and mind magic." Makarov said gesturing to the man behind him. I nodded smiling somewhat, my stomach starting to heaves all over again. He was a tall man, Dark brown hair on top of his head, brown eyes. Typically well…normal looking. Gajeel shifted slightly looking back over at me, his eyes worried. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nodded my head and Warren hesitated for a moment before coming up the side of the bed that Gajeel was on. He looked stiff and awkward but more so afraid. His eyes kept flickering around the room as he sat down and inhaled slightly. "Vivian, I'm going to need to put my hands on your temples. Just close your eyes and try to relax okay?" He said shifting so he was closer. I nodded closing my eyes, His hands settling over the temples as he then closed his eyes. That's when the images started flashing through my mind. Memories.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey you." A light high pitched voice echoed through my head. I winched slowly opening my eyes to the blinding light. Everything around me was white. A bright blinding white; the only thing that wasnt white was this small women who was before me. She was kneeling down<em>, _Arms wrapped around her knees. She was pretty, short blue hair on her head and bright brown curious eyes just watching me. _

_"Hey come on focus on me, silly." She teased smiling again shaking my shoulder gently as tried drift off into the comforting darkness again._

_"Who are you?" My voice cracked as I laid there looking at the small women, I couldn't move. My entire body felt numb and cold. "Where am I?"_

_She smiled tilting her head to the side curiously; just watching me. A smile on her face as she then sat down her legs tucked up neatly underneath her._

_"I'm levy." She said with a bright smile. I blinked staring at her fear leaping up into my heart. Oh No god, please. No. She must have seen my horror-stricken face because her brown eyes widened in shock as she shook her head and hands wildly._

_"No, you're not dead. Or at least not yet. That's why I'm here. To stop you from passing over and giving Gajeel time to find you." She said hastily rushing out the last bit. Tears slipped from my eyes as I watched her sadly. "I went over the cliff." Levy nodded her head, her lips tightening as she did so._

_"You saved Gajeel's life, if he took that fall with the injuries he already has he would have died for sure." _

_I sighed sucking in a deep breath as I recalled what happened. The fangs digging into my throat, rocks ripping into my fur pelt, My bones snapping as I hit the ground hard and as I fell through the canopy before the darkness took me. _

_"What of the other wolf?" Levy hesitated before she shrugged her shoulders slightly, "Don't know." She whispered back. Silence enveloped us and we stayed there for god knows how long. Minutes, hours? Days maybe? I couldn't move, my body numb as I laid there. Every time i started to drift off though Levy was there shaking my shoulder. _

_"I need you to promise me something Vivian." Levy finally said, her tone losing all of its teasing manner it had before. The seriousness of it caught me off guard as I looked over at this small women... or well spirit. I nodded my head slowly not really trusting my voice to work at the moment._

_"I need you to stay with Gajeel. He needs someone! He can't do this alone and a lot of people in the guild don't trust him for what he did to me."_

_Confusion took over as I watched her not really understanding why people wouldn't trust him. I hadn't heard anything bad about him during my short time at the guild but then again; I had never really asked. Question came up in my mind, what happened? Amongst other things but I slowly nodded my head. Levy shook her head. "I need to hear you say it, Promise me you won't leave him! Watch out for him and…" Her voice cracked slightly, "And our little girl please!"_

_"I promise."_

* * *

><p>Warren pulled away his eyes wide with shock and his mouth opening and closing at least three times before any words came out. "L..Levy? You saw Levy?" Gajeel tensed so did Makarov as they both stepped forward. It made sense now. I remembered and those words, 'I promise.' That had been ringing through my head for the millionth time the past few weeks.<p>

"What about Levy?" Gajeel growled darkly. Warren looked over at me then back to him before he sighed. "I can share this memory with them however I need your permission." I just nodded my mind feeling numb. Makarov was only nodding his head and Gajeel was staring at me in shock as Warren sent them the memory; images floating through his eyes.

"Levy...she….saved you for me." Gajeel choked out, he then turned abruptly leaving the room. The door slamming shut behind him. I just starred at where he had left, my heart screaming at me to go running after him but Makarov then stepped up placing a hand on my arm. "Let him be. He needs time to process. I have to say I am surprised but then again wolves in general have always been more prone to seeing and talking to spirits. There spiritual beings all on their own, so in reality we shouldn't be surprised."

I could only nod my head still feeling as if my heart was being torn in two as Makarov nodded at Warren, Who then looked at me for confirmation. I just nodded my head closing my eyes again. This time I couldn't see. I could only hear.

* * *

><p><em> "We finally have her! Princess of the wolves. What a joyous day." I heard Tempests voice mumble almost as if it was in my ear. I felt hands running up and down my side, slipping down between my legs and then back up. <em>

_ "Master should we wake her up now?" Another male voice asked, off to my right. There was some movement. Tempests hands pulling away from me and then silence for a good two to three minutes. _

_ "No, I want that doctor in here to tell me when she's fertile. Being a female wolf she should only go into cycle twice a year and I need her genetics to create our children."_

_ "Why her master? Wouldn't any female do?" The second voice asked out again, distain in his voice. As if he didn't want to do this but was being forced._

_Tempests mad cackled filled the air, I couldn't move I was just slumping there my hands being painfully held and constricted above my head_

"_No, you see Zena wasn't exactly her adopted mother. She was her blood mother, once every 10 years the "Alphas" or wolf gods can shift into a human. Zena, while in human form one night got knocked up by a powerful mage. Who I haven't yet to figure out. However, normally it's against our laws for a wolf to mate with a human. She did and thus Vivian was born."_

"_So shes half wolf and half human?" The voice asked out again. I couldn't only guess Tempest was nodding his head and or doing something else. _

"_Exactly, being a hybrid; Zena taught her the void magic. She's the only one who can harness that magic because of her blood. By her bearing my offspring we can then use their powers and harness the void as an ultimate weapon." Tempest snarled out the last bit his voice getting louder before hands wrapped around my throat, the hands grips tightening._

"_Aren't you scared about her finding out?" Tempest laughed, the hands pulling back before his voice echoed the room. "She's asleep and she has no idea, all the packs in the Northern hemisphere know but Zena made it law that no one told her."_

_There was a knock on something wooden a creak of a door. The soft footsteps before I heard someone clap and then Tempests voice echoed off the walls. "Yes doctor, thank you so much for coming. You said your magic would be perfectly suited for this, I hope our deal is still in order?"_

_I could hear someone wheezing, an old scent filling my nose. It smelled like birch bark and cinnamon. Before I felt two warm hands lift up my shirt and press against my stomach. Silence, thick, deadly silence filled the air before the two hands pulled away and there was a clicking noise._

_ "She's . At least 3 weeks. Sorry M'lord." A very old male voice crocked out. _

_ "WHAT!" Tempests voice echoed off the walls, angry. A thick deadly aura filling the door before there was a slam of a door and then silence._

* * *

><p>"No more." I whispered pulling back, tears in my eyes. I didn't want to see anymore, my mother's betrayal hurting way too much. All this information just crashing into my skull, I was shaking again. Not as bad as it was before but I was still shaking. My adop- no. Zena was my real mom. She broke the most basic law and mated with a human even though Kaden was her wolf mate.<p>

I guess I should have been relieved that I was raped, but I still felt violated, the feel of his hands on my body making me feel as if there were spiders crawling on top of my skin. Makarov cleared his throat, gently patting Warrens arm. "Thanks Warren, you can go now."

Warren nodded his head, his eyes still staring at me as if I was some kind of freak. Before he stood up and quickly left the room. Makarov sighed watching me for a moment before he ran a hand through his white hair, or what was left of it.

"I'm not going to tell the council about this. I've never heard about this happening before. Are you okay dear?" Makarov asked that fatherly feeling once again settling over me as he hoped up onto the bed beside me.

"She lied to me. All those years, lied. Pretended I was her adopted daughter and not her real daughter." I whispered starring down at my hands, and what made it worse I didn't even know who my real father was. It sure as hell wasn't Kaden. Makarov sighed and nodded, gently reaching out and brushing some of my hair out of the way.

"Vivian. Perhaps she was trying to protect you from knowing the truth. We can't choose our parents, or really blame then for creating something so pure."

I nodded my head, still watching my hands. T would have been better knowing how I was born into this world, then believing in a lie my entire life. I could remember being a human child surrounded by wolves asking my mother Zena why I was so different. Even back then I had the ability to shift from form to form. My magic had awakened at a very early age. Every time I asked or felt down, my mother Zena would come up to me and nuzzle my face and say it was because I was special.

Makarov sighed as he heaved himself back off the bed. "It looks like I do however need to inform the council that he's trying to build an army and a weapon. I will also speak to Gajeel on my way out. Sleep." He ordered before turning and leaving the door closing softly behind him. I couldn't sleep not now; my mind was so full of insane shit that just shouldn't be possible. I pushed off the bed slowly walking over the tall mirror leaning up beside the window.

What did my mother look like in her human form? My wolf form was almost a mirrored image of her; we both had slick black fur, muscular form. She was of course bigger than I was. Her eyes were always a green yet mine were blue, my father's eyes? That brought it back, who was my father…some powerful mage. That was all that Tempest knew.

I had to find my mother; I had questions that needed answering. However where was I going to start and Gajeel…Kida I couldn't just up and leave them while I was pregnant. My hands went down to my stomach, gently running over the still flat skin.

"You're beautiful. Regardless of how you were born." Gajeels voice spoke out behind me, before he walked up gentle wrapping his arms around my shoulder starring into the mirror. I didn't need to ask how he knew or found out. Warren was probably still feeding the memory like he did with Makarov.

"I just have so many questions. Questions only my mom could answer."

Gajeel growled, his head ducking down to my shoulder as he inhaled deeply. "You're forbidden from running off to try and find her. You said you tried without any luck." I could only nod my head, I did search. For 3 days or so and nothing, not even a scent nor a howl on the wind, which was uncommon for that area. Still that didn't stop the tugging on my heart that said one day I would have to find her and get the questions I was seeking.

"One day though, I will have to find her." Gajeel tensed for a moment but nodded his head, gently kissing the back of my neck. "I wouldn't mind finding Metalicana; I have a few choice questions for that bastard."

"DADDY!" I heard Kida wail, Gajeel's eyes widened as he spun catching an already soaring Kida before she collided with his back. "I'm ready for school! Is Lily taking me today?" She said with a large smile on her face, her large brown eyes flickering from her dad to me. Gajeel shook his head, putting her back down and ruffling her dark hair.

"Nah, Vi and I are walking you today. Go get your coat and boots on." He replied with a smile as she then took off running through the house. I could only smile as I watched her, only looking back meeting Gajeels eyes. "Get dressed let's get out of this place." He said and I could only smile back.

It took me about 5 minutes to get ready, same with Gajeel before I left the house with Kida. There were guards everywhere, almost as if the council had sent there entire army to Fiore. There was also a weird hum in the air as I glanced up, surrounding the city were floating lightning lacrima. I blinked starring up at the small orbs. "Gajeel…what are those?" I asked, he looked over at me and then up into the sky as we walked.

If looks could kill, I think the lacrima orbs would have all fallen. "Gramps activated the Hall of thunder after a few modifications. Pretty much if were put under an attack again and if Fried's runes can't stop them, Gramps is going to activate those and it's suppose to rain lightning bolts down on the city. Striking anyone who wishes to harm a Fairy Tail Member."

The thought made me shudder, thousands of lightning bolts; it was like the council and the master were preparing for an all-out war…. All because of me. Kida who was running a few steps ahead stopped before she literally bolted jumping up into the arms of Natsu.

I was growling, I quickly slapped a hand over my mouth. Shock ripping through my body as Gajeel looked over at me with an eyebrow raised before we both walked over to the Fire dragon slayer.

"VIVI! Your back! I'm glad you're okay did you kick those nasty men's asses?" Natsu asked while bouncing Kida slightly and setting her down. I just laughed nodding my head awkwardly he didn't know the half of what I did to them. Kida smiled looking up at Gajeel then. "Daddy what's ass?"

Gajeel snarled his glare then aimed at Natsu who just smiled scratching the back of his head slightly. "Stop teaching my daughter to swear flame head!" He snarled. Natsu only laughed seeing something behind us before he waved goodbye and took off running…Or more like escaping. Kida's school wasn't that far just around the corner, she said goodbye giving us both a hug before she took off running for the doors as the bell rang.

I watched her go mildly curious about the school before turning to Gajeel. "Is going to school…normal for human children?" He looked back momentarily confused before the realization hit him, I had never gone. He just nodded his head as we turned walking away. "Guess so, Levy was quite animate about her going. I never went either so doesn't worry too much about it."

I was though…Since I was pregnant then our children would have to go to school. I still had time to wait but it was now something that I had to choose sooner or later. Slowly we made our way back through the city running into a few Fairy Tail members who were thrilled to see me out and walking. Apparently word had spread fairly fast that I was back, no one besides Gajeel, Warren and Makarov knew that I was pregnant and for now that was how I wanted it to say.

The second we walked in the door Gajeel scooped me up into his arms, ignoring my small squeaks of protest as he carted me off to the bedroom. He kicked the door open with his foot, the wooden door slamming behind me as he tossed me onto the bed before crawling up on top of me, pinning my arms above my head.

I bit my lip, my eyes closing as inhaled greedily, breathing in his scent. His muscles rippled before he leaned down biting my neck, a possessive growl filling my ear. My body arched up, grinding against him on its own accord.

"Gajeel, wait stop." I moaned out, he stopped pulling back, his hands still pinning my wrists down to the bed. "What wrong?" He nearly snarled. I blinked, watching him. "We shouldn't, I'm pregnant." I whispered watching him, only now realizing how lame of an excuse that was. He just smirked, a proud gleam in his eyes as he leaned down licking up my neck to my jaw.

"Exactly." He whispered gently biting onto my earrings, his breath in my ear causing my heart to jump erratically. "I don't have to worry about impregnating you, I've already done that. Not that I cared before." He whispered the possessiveness and sensuality of his voice causing my toes to curl. Fuck I wanted him, my body melting and craving him so badly I wanted to cry. He shifted moving my hands so they were both above my head, holding them there with one hand as he morphed his other hand into claws, ripping through my clothing with ease.

Then and only then with my laying naked underneath him did he release my hand, pulling back as he stripped his shirt off and ripping his own pants. Obviously not caring about the pair, He gleamed feral above me pinning my hands back again. "You ready to take on a dragon little girl? This time I won't hold back, like I did all those other times."

Holy fuck, my heart was hammering my chest and I tried to struggle against his grip. His red eyes on me with an intensity that just made me shiver. I smiled biting my lip seductively, my own desire clouding everything out. "Make me yours." I whispered.

You could see his control snap as he let his instincts take over, he then slammed his thick cock into me hard. My body arching up as he held my hands down, my mouth opening in a silent scream at the pleasure. I didn't know if he was holding back or not but he gave me a second to adjust to his massive size before he pulled out thrusting into me again before everything just went well wild.

He kept pounding into me, his growls filling my ear as I gasped, moaned and screamed out his name. Eventually he released my hands, grabbing onto my hips his nails digging into the flesh. I could only arch up and grab his lower back my own claws digging into him as I shifted my legs giving him deeper access. I need more, all of him. He snarled pulling out of me and flipping me over onto my hands and knees before he shoved into me again. Red streaks were now staining the bed, the scent of his blood and mine filling the room.

He leaned over top of me then, taking me like an animal. One hand holding himself up and the other wrapped around me throat. He leaned down then his teeth sinking into the other side my neck. I screamed, the pleasure coursing through my body was just too much to bear as I felt my muscles clamp down onto him, my orgasm wracking my body. He kept going, my eyes watering as the waves coursed through my body, finally I felt his teeth withdraw from me flesh as he leaned up towards my ear. "Beg for it!" He snarled.

"Please. Please Gajeel. Oh god." I felt it then, His cock hardening before heat exploded through my center. Gajeel gasped moaning as he still continued to thrust, the movements slowed as his body shuddered, muscles rippling. He held still there, his member still deep inside me.

"Your. MINE!" He snarled out again before pulling me closer to him and carefully he laid us down onto the bed. His cock still planted deep within me, I could feel heat slipping out dripping down my legs but he didn't pull out and it didn't feel wrong. However then he did pull out, a low moan filling his throat as he leaned down kissing the top of my head. "Love you Vi." He whispered.

I blinked looking up into his red eyes. The words registering. This was the first time he had said it, said the words. "I love you too Gajeel." I replied curling up into his chest. Eventually we both fell asleep, with not a single care in the world. Lily must have picked Kida up from school, because I woke momentarily to the shout of a happy child only to drift off again as Gajeel nuzzled into my back. The second I woke my heart was hammering in my chest, Gajeel still out laying beside me.

I knew what I heard, I waited. Listening, Then I heard it again a howl carrying through the open window. Not just any howl I knew this howl like the back of my own hand. It was mom.

* * *

><p>So its not as long as what i thought it would be however plans this weekend has changed and instead of doing one 8000 word chapter im going to split it into two chapters. So i will be posting another one on sunday.<p>

Enjoy.


	13. Chapter 13: Wolves

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, or the characters in Fairy Tale. Only Characters in this story that I do own would be Vivian, Kida, Tempest Aka ones now in the show or Manga.

* * *

><p><em>Last Time: I knew what I heard, I waited. Listening, Then I heard it again a howl carrying through the open window. Not just any howl I knew this howl like the back of my own hand. It was mom. <em>

* * *

><p>I blinked sitting there, listening to the howl as it slowly faded away my heart hammering in my chest. It was a summon, she knew I was here and wanted to see me. I should be happy; my mind told me. Yet I wasn't why now. Why after all that time searching did she come search me out. It had been weeks, no months since I left the tribe after the earthquake and now she came looking?<p>

A second howl rang out, more urgent. I couldn't ignore it; carefully I slipped from the bed. Gajeel didn't stir just kept on snoring. It was probably for the best to be honest; I didn't need him getting protective. Wolves heaved different than humans or dragons. I threw on some spare clothing I had found packed in a bag that smelled like my old house, before I carefully slipped from the door the door barley making a click as it closed.

"Where you going?" Lily questioned as I jumped out of my skin. Hands clamped over my mouth to keep myself from crying out in surprise. He raised an eyebrow but gaze me an apologetic look. "The howls; you can hear them?" I whispered watching him.

He nodded his head arms crossed as he watched me cross the room, pulling my boots back onto my feet. "It's my mom. I need to talk to her…I have questions that it seems only she can answer."

Lily sighed and nodded his head, glancing back at the bedroom. "Gajeel doesn't know does he?"

I shook my head standing up just as another howl rang out. "No, it's best if he doesn't come. I don't know what this about but I'll be okay I promise." With that I turned pulling open the door, I shifted seconds later. My paws thumping against the cement wind blowing through my fur as I ran through the streets. The howls had stopped but I could still hear it in my mind that summon. Mom had found me.

The howls sounded as if they were going from the east forest so I made my way over there within minutes, my massive body allowing me to cover great distances in such a short time. Once I had breached into the forest I let my howl ring out, loud and clear.

No less than seconds later a responding howl from the north west, 15 minutes away. So I ran, the hole that had been punched through my heart when I lost my tribe ached painfully. As if it had just been torn open; what was this about? Did she want me to go home? I almost tripped as that thought crossed my mind. I couldn't just up and leave Gajeel, the heartbreak alone would be enough to kill him and if not that then he would never stop hunting me or our children down. Plus he couldn't just up and leave everything here and live with tribe, and then on top of that the tribe would never accept him. I shook my head trying it dispel that thought, regardless on what this about I knew my mother was alive and that's all that mattered.

I broke through to a clearing and there she stood, my mom. Her black fur glowing a deep greenish blue in the moonlight. Her eyes watching me as I slowed down walking up to her ears perked forward. However she didn't move, just watched me. Her body tense.

"I knew you would hear the call." She said, her wolven accent lacing through her words heavily. I could talk in this form just like she could however with my accent, anyone I was speaking to probably wouldn't be able to understand what I was saying.

"Of course." I replied, I didn't know what to say. Or what to say to be honest, something was right I could see it in the way she held herself. Mom was a lot bigger than I was, being an Alpha and pure bred wolf. She was at least double my size. It was no wonder rumors started calling them wolf gods with their massive size.

She snarled then, her lips pulling up away from her teeth as I saw her nose flare as she inhaled. "So the rumors were true. You're carrying." There was no much malice in her eyes I couldn't help but flinch slightly before I corrected myself standing tall and nodded my head. "Yes mother. I'm with pups. I found myself a mate here."

She growled lunging forward then snapping mere inches from my face. The move might have seemed aggressive to anyone else but I knew the truth. She was worried, trying to put me in my rank. "Who's the father, if it's that Tempest brat I swear ill rip those abominations from your womb myself."

Now that got me snarling, challenging her for the first time in my life. She blinked in surprise, anger momentarily clouding her eyes before they softened slightly. "No! There not his, nor will they ever be his. I've claimed a dragon slayer as my mate." I snarled back, my lips pulled back in an angry snarl.

She tilted her head to the side when her body relaxed, muscles not all tensed up as if she was preparing for battle. "I've heard rumors from the other tribes. Mythias's Brat of a an adopted son is looking for you. Is this true?"

I nodded my head then and she growled again in anger that this time wasn't directed at me. "He is. He ambushed the city and took me hostage." Her eyes flashed dangerously then, the air around us thickening as her magic started to take hold. "He found out I was pregnant and said he couldn't use me and set me free."

I wasn't going to tell her I used the void. Something inside my mind told me it wasn't safe to let that information spill just yet. Mom turned pacing back and forth a bit before she turned looking back. "I think I shall bring the tribe into this."

Now that caught me off guard. So everyone was safe? Why now. Anger started to build up in my stomach and I watched her pace back and forth.

"Where did you guys go?"

She flinched, her green eyes meeting my blue ones and there was sorrow in there. "Vivian, I'm sorry my child. It was my choice; I thought you would be better off living with the humans. You have lived with us since I adopted you I thought perhaps it was time for you to live a human life."

I knew then, she wasn't going to ever tell me about my father, or that she was my real mom. She was going to keep lying to me breaking one of the most fundamental rules wolves had. Honesty. I growled, her ears flicking towards me before I took a step forward.

"Don't you mean live a life like my father?"

The shock, horror and rage that filled her eyes made me question whether or not I should have brought it up. I had no choice I needed answers. She stepped up coming nose to me her eyes watching mine.

"Who told you?"

"Tempest. Accidently let slip some information about me…when he thought I was out."

She snarled, spinning around then pacing a bit more. Anger flowing off of her before he heaved in a breath turning back to me, her green eyes watching me.

"Why?" I snarled out the word. "Why did you lie to me all those years. How could you mate with a human when Da-Kaden has always been there for you!" I snapped back, my anger once again. She then actually snapped at me, with force this time. Her teeth mere inches from my throat before I leapt out of the way.

"Kaden had been more of a father to you than the one that brought you into this world ever has! Show some respect pup!" She snarled back at me. I could only star at her, this women who was my mother, who was my entire world at one time. She was cold, hardened now. Her eyes showing barley any emotion, she was an animal.

"Who's my real father mom?" I growled. A twigged snapped off to our left both of our ears swivelling in the direction on instinct but our eyes locked on each other.

"I don't know."

"BULLSHIT!" I snarled, this time snapping at her. Hackles rising in anger but she just watched me then calmly her ears laid back in annoyance.

"You've grown ignorant living with the humans."

"No I became human the second you out casted me. Now answer the question mom."

She sucked in a breath again, her anger slowly releasing as she shook her head. Sitting down, ears laid back slightly. "It was a long time ago Vi, As you know we can assume a human form once every few years. I'm used to living as wolf and I got myself into trouble. This mage found me wounded carried me back to his place and nursed me back to health. I got too caught up in being human that yes I mated with him."

She looked up at the sky now, her dark fur glowing blue. I just sat back on my haunches listening to this story. She looked back at me, her eyes taking on that warm loving look that I remembered. "Then I was forced to shift back into a wolf and well that attraction was gone. A few weeks later I found out I was with child and well…you were born. Kaden was furious of course but the second you were born. Everything just vanished."

I didn't know what to say as I just watched her. "You have his eyes, brilliant blue but I never did get his name all I know is that he was supposed to be some legendary mage of his time."

There was movement off to our right as my mom jumped up to her feet, snarling. Gajeels scent crashing into my nose just as she was about to leap forehead. My body acted on instinct and I tossed myself in her way, she lowered a deadly growl crumbling in my throat. She blinked in haling before her eyes widened.

"Your mate?"

I just nodded as I felt Gajeel run his hands through my fur. My mom watched the two of us before she sighed sucking in a deep breath. "The wolves are involved now, Tempest has contacted his adopted father and they have joined his ranks. So I'm here to tell you the Northern pack is here to help you guys."

Movements in the shadows behind her as wolves started to appear in the small clearing we were in. Faces I recognized, others I didn't. Hell the pack was even larger than I remembered it over 50 wolves coming out. I felt Gajeel tense beside me. "What's going on?" He whispered, obviously not sure if we should be fighting or running. I just leaned back nuzzling his face hoping the movement would comfort him. He couldn't understand this speak, his ears not attuned to the words as I was. To him it must have sounded more like some foreign language.

My mom then turned back to me with as close to a smile on her wolf face as we could manage. "The wolves will fight with the humans in this upcoming war. You should probably go inform your leaders. We don't want to step into the city and be attack."

I nodded my head turning back to where Gajeel was standing, I came up to his chest and I more than likely would easily support his weight in this form so I ducked down silently. I looked at me with a raised eyebrow and shook his head, no, arms crossed over his chest stubbornly. I growled then snapping at his feet. "Hey Vi, what the fuck." He swore as I pushed him into my side, and pretty much up onto my back.

I ran then, His weight wasn't so bad, it slowed me down for sure but it wasn't enough to strain me in any way. He grabbed onto my fur ducking down against the wind, his legs tight against my body as if he was unsure about what was happen but he held on. I flew through the forest, leaping over fallen logs, evading trees with a skill that only a wolf could possess, the moon glowing above us as we ran.

It took about 20 minutes of running till we were in the heart of the city running up to where the guild was before I started to slow down, tongue lolling out of the side of my mouth as I heaved out breath and Gajeel hopped off of my back rubbing my neck as he walked up. "I'll get the master catch a breather."

I shifted back to my human form then, skin covered with sweat, lungs heaving in oxygen. I felt…alive, more alive than I had in weeks. My family was here and they were willing to stay and fight with us, If Tempest really had gotten his father's pack involved then we would have been cleaned off the board, with my family here and with so many numbers and the council we had a chance.

Still I didn't know when this war would start, I couldn't fight pregnant and if it started out when I was close to my due date that would mean I had to hide while my friends and family fought. The thought angered me, I wanted to be there in the front lines charging-

"Vivian? What's the meaning of this?" Makarov grumbled, as Gajeel hurried him out. The man was in his pajama's still and I couldn't help but smile at the cat faced outfit he was wearing. It was cute, just not something I expected the Master of the guild to wear.

"The wolves have come down from the mountains." I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. I felt complete again and happy, my heart leaping almost. Makarov blinked staring at me wide eyed before the howls started up again. Makarov looked back behind me at the mountains before turning his old eyes on me.

"How?"

"Tempest has his father's pack helping him. So my pack has decided to fight alongside the humans. There here to help aid in the war and wish entrance into the city."

Gajeel smiled proudly behind Makarov his arms crossed over his chest as he watched me. Makarov just looked stunned as we listened to the wolves howling in the background before he blinked looking down at me. "This is….I don't even know what this is. Yes, there welcome in the city Vivian."

I smiled, happiness leaping into my heart as Makarov nodded his head, I looked back at Gajeel who nodded at me and I turned shifting into my wolf and ran as fast as I could. 20 minutes later I was walking through the city in my human form my mother and the pack following behind me as we made our way to the Guilds headquarters. Makarovv was still standing there with Gajeel who had a smirk on his face. Makarovs eyes were wide in shock as I smiled up at him.

It must have been an interesting sight, 50 giant wolves following behind one lone girl. In my human form I only stood up to my mother's chest and I was about 5'7 in height. I stopped at the steps to the guild before I smiled up at makrov.

"Master, this is my mother Zena."

* * *

><p>So I'm going to stop now as ive been drinking a bit tonight and there is probably about a million mistakes throughout this chapter but i just NEEDED to get this epic scene up. The wolves are here to play =)<p>

enjoy. I will be posting another chapter tomorrow


	14. Chapter 14: Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, or the characters in Fairy Tale. Only Characters in this story that I do own would be Vivian, Kida, Tempest Aka ones now in the show or Manga.

A/n: Sorry for such short chapters. i only have so much free time between work, chores and everything that that needs to be done in a day.

* * *

><p><em>Last Time: It must have been an interesting sight, 50 giant wolves following behind one lone girl. In my human form I only stood up to my mother's chest and I was about 5'7 in height. I stopped at the steps to the guild before I smiled up at makrov.<em>

_ "Master, this is my mother Zena."_

* * *

><p>This entire situation was a lot more stressful than I had originally thought it would be. When I brought mom to meet the Master I ended up being a translator for about two hours between them and then another hour when the council had sent someone out to see what the hell was going on. To be honest I didn't think the council knew what to do about this, the wolves were not people, the only ones capable of transforming into a human form beside myself; was my mom and Kaden.<p>

So they didn't really HAVE to follow any rules that they had set in place. In fact my mother was furious when they tried, the man who was trying to talk to her pissing himself when she snapped at him. Thankfully everything had worked out in the end and the council had allowed the wolves access to the city considering they followed one simple rule; don't kill humans.

Simple easy rule, wolves didn't hunt humans and my mom end the end, ended up splitting up the pack. 30 of the hunters and lower ranking wolves would patrol the forest surrounding the city and my mom, Kaden and a few others would be the only ones able to come and go as they pleased. The town's people also didn't know what to take about the wolves, most terrified of the giant monsters and refused go near them at first. Then one day a little girl has wandered away from her parents and Kaden allowed her to pet him and cuddle into his side.

When the people learned they weren't there to harm and were in fact…for the most part civil they got friendly. Kaden had always been the friendliest one towards humans, perhaps it was because I "warmed" his heart? My mom on the other hand I could see it in her eyes; she hated it. She put up with it because of me but I couldn't help but wonder if perhaps how I was conceived had forever altered her views on humans.

I sighed, heaving out a deep breath; arms crossed as I watched the wolves in the part by the great oak tree. For the past 4 days I had been go, go, go. I was beginning to feel the exhaustion settling into bones. Thick arms wrapped around my waist pulling me into a solid chest as Gajeels scent crashed around me.

"Come home. You're over doing yourself." He grumbled. Although it sounded like a request his tone said otherwise. I nodded my head as I let Gajeel steer me away from the pack and we started to short hike home. "You think they will be okay without me?"

"Wolf. Stop it. They will be fucking fine. I'm worried about you don't forget that you're pregnant. You can't keep over doing yourself." He growled out again, his arm tightening possessively around my waist. I sighed but nodded my head as I leaned back resting softly against his shoulder.

"Fuck what is it with you women and stressing out during pregnancies." He snarled more so to himself. It only really clued in then that our children together would be his 2nd and 3rd child; he had gone through all of this with Levy when she was pregnant.

"Was it easy? For her?"

Gajeel hesitated that old pain flashing through his eyes, but he just nodded his head, smiling down at me. "Yes and no. She was a lot smaller than you were, so the pregnancy itself was a lot harder on her body. She was always trying to do things and push herself." He laughed.

I smiled and nodded my head, not really knowing what would be in store for myself. It had already been about 34 days since I had found out that I was pregnant and I was showing. I wasn't sure if Gajeel had noticed, but I had upgraded to a slightly larger shirt which would hide it more. But I knew, sooner or later people would know.

Gajeel opened the door for me as we got home, leading me into our small kitchen. Kida was in there, drawing something with lily watching her. She held up her crudely drawn image of what looked like a dog. You know that 5 year old scribble. "Daddy! Lookie what I drew!" She all about yelled as we entered the room.

Gajeel smiled, tilting his head to the side looking at the image. "It's beautiful sweet heart. What inspired this?" Seeing this side of Gajeel still threw me off balance but I was getting used to seeing this fatherly loving side of him.

"It's the big doggy that always comes by for Vi!" She said happily, I had to bite back a laugh, the only "big doggy" that came by the house for me was always mom. I smiled then watching her, my mind drifting away. Was I like this was when I was 5 years old? I didn't have many memories from before the age of 7 but perhaps that was a good thing, like who remembers when they were 5 years old.

Gajeel laughed and ruffled Kida's hair as she jumped from her seat and taking off running her arms wide as if they were wings. She also left behind a mess which I did start to clean up before Gajeel growled pushing me down into a chair and taking over. "I said relax not come home and clean women!"

I just smiled as Lily flew over landing on my shoulder watching the two of us before looking back at me. "How you feeling today?" Lily asked his eyes on mine. I shrugged my shoulder slightly.

"Bit tired and hungry but I'm dealing." Lily smiled before he took off flying over onto the counter and proceeded to tie a small apron around his waist. I laughed, covering my mouth to hide my smile as he looked back at me as Gajeel finished cleaning up.

"What are you craving M'lady?" Lily asked. His small paws on his hips. That was a good question I saw Gajeel waiting, watching me as if he wanted to know as well. What was I craving?

"How about Pancakes and ham with maple syrup?"

They both raised an eyebrow but both of them then started cooking. The food was amazing once it was done my plate almost swimming with maple syrup. Lily only laughed and Gajeel honestly for a moment I thought was going to puke. Once I was done eating I stretched back over the chair arms stretching wide above my head.

"Wow." Lily mumbled and I stopped looking back seeing both Gajeel and Lily starring at my stomach. I blushed bright red, feeling slightly awkward and uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"It's only been a month?" Gajeel questioned his eyes still locked on my stomach. Lily nodded his head in agreement his eyes coming up from my stomach to my face. "How are you showing that much already?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, fidgeting slightly with a fork avoiding their eyes. "Maybe its cause of my genetics? I'm not human…or well I'm not fully human. Wolves show within a month, so maybe that's why."

They said nothing for a few minutes Gajeel eyes lost in thought and Lily rubbing his chin slightly before looking back at his partner. "Looks like we may need to get the nursery ready sooner than we expected?"

That caught me off guard. "Nursery?" Gajeel snarled, turning his dark glare onto the small cat. "Thanks. CAT!" Lily smiled apologetically, rubbing the back of his head laughing slightly.

"Guess cats out of the bag?"

"Yeah no shit!" Gajeel snarled back the second a loud shrill scream echoed through the room as Kida peaked in the door way glaring dangers at her father. "DADDY! That's a bad word!" She scolded. Gajeel grumbled taking a hug bite out a ham slice before he stood up shoving the rest into the fridge.

After we cleaned up, or more like Lily and Gajeel cleaning and then arguing with me every time I tried I help I ended up walking to our bedroom flopping down onto the bed just staring at the roof as there was a soft click from the closing door and then I felt The bed sway as Gajeel crawled his way up to where I was laying.

"Lily and I may need to go on a job or two soon." He mumbled. I blinked looking down him only now remembering that we needed money. Then his words clicked. Lily and I. He must have seen that I was going to argue and shook his head, that stubborn look crossing his face.

"No you're not going on any jobs while you're pregnant and that asshole is out there looking for you." He growled. I pouted looking away from him; I didn't like the idea of him being so far away. I really didn't, it just didn't seem right to me.

"What if I stayed in my wolf form?" I knew it was a long shot but I had to ask, he shook his head although a slight look of amusement crossed his face.

"You know that wouldn't be a good idea, think about it the second we stepped into any town people would freak."

I sighed feeling slightly upset, but a part of me knew that he was right. I had to stay here anyways if the council or Master wanted to talk to the wolves I had to translate. Since they couldn't understand the accent or language I was a mediator between the two. Plus my mom more than likely wouldn't allow me to leave the city alone while pregnant either. Both Gajeel and mom were way to over protective for their own good. I nodded my head accepting defeat looking grudgingly over at him. "When are you going to be heading out then?"

This is where he tensed, looking away slightly. "Tomorrow morning. Lily found us a good job that should cover us for a few months however it's a 3 day job."

3 days. Wonderful. Maybe it should be 3 days in hell? Or maybe my mood swings were kicking in I wasn't too sure to be honest. I pouted but nodded my head and Gajeels pierced eyebrows creased together as he watched me. "Don't give me that look." He grumbled.

"What look?"

"That look that makes me want to bend to your every whim." He growled, his voice taking on that teasing, seductive tone. I smiled pretending to rub my chin as if I was contemplating it before he growled pulling me into his chest.

"Sleep." He commanded. I yawned then as if he just reminded me how tired I was and closed my eyes curling up into a small ball and drifting off to sleep. I don't know how long I slept for, I vaguely remember waking up to the bed shifting, someone kissing my forehead before I drifted back into darkness. Another time to a child's laughter, then I finally woke up to the sun shining brightly on the bed through the window. I blinked starring at the cursed light angrily before looking over at Gajeels side of the bed, it was folded up neatly which then led me to glancing over at the clock.

3:28pm. I bolted out of the bed, the blood rushing to my head and bile riding in my throat as I ran for the bathroom, just barely making it to the toilet before my body heaved again. De Je vu? Only this time I didn't have a hangover. I stayed in the bathroom for about 10 minutes waiting for the nausea to pass before I wandered my way into the main bedroom again. There was a folded note which I had totally missed folded on the bedside table with my name on it.

_Vivian_

_ I tried to wake you, don't be pissed! You looked like you could use the sleep. Don't worry 3 days will fly by without you know it. _

_ -Gajeel._

I growled crumpling up the note and throwing it hard against the wall. Before laughter reached my ears, someone who I didn't know was in my house. All my muscles tensed up as I made my way to the door, I knew Kida's voice but not the other women's. Slowly I weaseled my way through the door across the small front hallway and peaked into the kitchen, seeing none other than the Rain women Juvia. I had seen her around but never really met her, Kida looked up a large smile on her face.

"YOUR AWAKE!" She yelled jumping off the chair and running over hugging my hip. I smiled ruffling up her hair, something I had seen Gajeel doing a lot with her. Juvia sat up smiling and offered me her hand. "Juvia is pleased to finally meet you. Juvia has heard a lot of things about you." I smiled as I shook her hand, scratching the back of my head with my other hand.

"Like wise. Uh, sorry bout not helping you watching Kida. I was exhausted." I felt kind of bad here I was sleeping in the house and not even being able to look after a 5 year old when I was pregnant with twins….i was going to be the worst mother. Juvia waved her hand, shaking her head.

"Don't worry about it. Juvia loves kida as if she was her own." She said smiling and I had to suppress my urge to growl. That protective instinct just flaring up again. "Does Vivian want breakfast I can make Ham? Gajeel-sama says you love ham?"

I just nodded my head again, trying to wrap my mind around this women's odd speech. Was this normal? There was a loud heavy knock on the door and Juvia made to go get it before I shook my head. "You do breakfast and I'll handle the door kay?"

She smiled brightly nodding turning back to what she was doing as I walked over to the huge doors, opening them. Coming face to face with…Myself. Shock ripped through my body as I starred at the women before me who looked almost identical to me only older with green eyes.

"Yeah I know. Pick your jaw off the damn ground it's me mom." The women, no mom said obviously annoyed. I blinked my mouth opening a few times with no words before I found my tongue again.

"Your- your human? You shifted human?"

She growled, or as close to a growl that a human can do. "Yeah I did, we have trouble and I need to speak the council. Get dressed this concerns you as well."

* * *

><p>ENJOY<p> 


	15. Chapter 15: Uprising

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, or the characters in Fairy Tale. Only Characters in this story that I do own would be Vivian, Kida, Tempest Aka ones now in the show or Manga.

* * *

><p><em>Last Time: "Yeah I know. Pick your jaw off the damn ground it's me; mom." The women, no mom said obviously annoyed. I blinked my mouth opening a few times with no words before I found my tongue again. <em>

_ "Your- your human? You shifted human?"_

_She growled, or as close to a growl that a human can do. "Yeah I did, we have trouble and I need to speak the council. Get dressed this concerns you as well."_

* * *

><p>Mom had let me in the opposite direction of the guild and the council's headquarters as we headed out towards the outer forest on the east side of town. She didn't say anything to me as we walked, even with me questioning her every few minutes. She just kept silent as we walked watching the humans around us. I did have to emit, seeing her in this form it was shocking whatever had caused her to shift back I knew it was bad but then again if she did shift why were we not heading towards where Master Makarov was staying? Something wasn't right and it made my muscles tense up, all my senses on alert as we entered the forest. That's when I saw it.<p>

"He's sending scouts." Mom mumbled angrily as I starred at the brown wolf which was covering between two of our best hunters. He was a small gangly wolf, I didn't recognize him but his brown fur was a trademark color for the western pack.

"So what do you want to do about it?" I questioned looking towards my mom. She just watched the wolf, her eyes calculating before she turned to me.

"It's not what I'm going to do about it. This is your town thus your territory. I want you to kill him and wear his pelt as a warning to any others who come here. Then were riding out to meet with the eastern tribe."

I blinked, mouth gaped open watching her before I looked back at this small wolf that looked and stunk of fear now. He was smaller than we were; the northern tribe but the largest.

"Mom…I can't kill another wolf…I also can't leave this city pregnant. It's not safe."

My mom looked at me again, her eyes hard but I could see in them that she understood what I was saying. She sighed running a hand through her thick black hair, a move that I often did myself before she turned to me and handed me a skinning knife. "I know, but we don't have a choice. This isn't a human matter this is between us wolves and its war. I`ve already spoken to your leaders, they don't agree but there not going to be stopping us and Kaden and Draven are going to be coming with us. You`ll be protected."

"Does Gajeel know?" I growled, my body tensing up. She shook her head, arms crossed across her chest. "No, your mate doesn't know. He wouldn't agree."

So in other words she hadn't even bothered to talk to Gajeel about this, I growled looking back at the small wolf who was trying to back up only to be snapped at by our hunters. I glanced down at the knife in my hands; I knew killing him would set an example for the other pack. It would show that I'm not scared and I can handle being an alpha. This was turning into a territory war.

I sighed and nodded my head, my mom just nodding her own head and stepping to the side watching me. The small wolf heaved out a breath; I could hear his lungs exhale before he stood up. His brown eyes watching me, he knew what I had to do and showing fear in the face of death went against our rules, he was caught on another packs territory. Death was the only equal punishment.

I slashes his throat in one quick moment, the skin parting under the sharp knife, his blood spraying out at me. He bucked, eyes bulging before dropping down, his blood seeping out too quickly for him to live very long. Felt numb as I watched him shudder one last time. The two hunters that were flanking my sides just watched me as I stepped forward and quickly stripped off his pelt before I handed it over to my mom. She took it nodding to the hunters who grabbed the body in their mouth and dragged it off.

My hands were shaking as I watched them, his blood soaking through my clothing, stuck under my nails from skinning him. I felt disgusting, dirty and above all human. However I knew the laws, I knew I had no choice. A warm hand grabbed my shoulder giving it a tentative squeeze as I looked up as my mom who then handed me a damp towel and a bag of clothing.

In other words, she had this planned and wasn't going to give me any time to go home and shower. I quickly cleaned off the blood, stripping out my clothing, my mind numb not even caring about the wolves or my mom watching. Privacy was a human notion, not a wolf. A wolf did everything out in the open, eat, sleep, bath, reproduce. Nothing was hidden and I found myself easily reverting back into that wolf mindset I thought I had lost with the earthquake.

Was this the life my children would live? One as a wolf? Or would they even be able to shift into wolves….I couldn't imagine a life having a wolf spirit and not being able to take on the form that gave you the ultimate freedom. Then again, my bloodline was wolf and human whereas Gajeels was a dragon. What would his genetics bring into the equation?

Makarov's 'myth' or 'legend' then floated through my mind. Would my children be the catalysts within this war? I almost wanted to snarl at the thought and wrap my arms around me, protecting them from this harsh world. More so…I was starting to feel this growing desire to protect them from mom.

"Come on." My mom said her voice low and commanding as she pulled herself on top of Kaden's back. Another wolf that I recognized then walked up, Draven. He gave me a grin his tougne lolling out of the side of his mouth, his silver fur glowing in the moonlight as I smiled grabbing into his thick mane and pulled myself up.

Next thing I knew we were running, Mom and Kaden taking the lead. Something wasn't right; I could feel the growing restlessness in my stomach and this warning the back of my mind. I sighed ducking down a bit as Draven ran. We grew up together; Draven was born in the litter after me by the Beta wolves of our pack. He was probably my first real friend amongst the young wolves of the tribe.

When I was a child most of the other wolf pups avoiding me, seeing me as an outcast. Everyone besides Draven, but something was up. Draven's muscles were tense and his eyes kept darting into the shadows.

"Draven. What's going on?" I whispered, his ears flicked back at me as we ran. I could feel himself drawing back in his strides, as if he was deliberately trying to go slow as my mom and Kaden ran on ahead. After we pulled a safe distance back he then spoke.

"Something's up with the pack. It involves you." He growled into the wind as he ran his lungs heaving in oxygen. Draven was one of our fastest runners and for him to pull back and slow and disobey his Alpha's command said something. Fear started to slither its way up my spine as I looked forward at my mom, she was leaning down like I was speaking something to Kaden.

"Am I in danger?"

His ears flickered back and his step faltered slightly before he corrected his bounds. He went silent for a bit as we ran his lungs heaving in deep breaths of air before he answered.

"Don't know. However rumor is your mom's made a deal." He snarled again, this time disgust flitting through his tone. Now that made me wonder, who and what kind of deal could my mother have possible made? That overwhelming protective urge kicked in then again and I frowned glancing down.

"Remember that promise I made you?" Draven grumbled. I couldn't help but laugh; of course I remembered his stupid promise.

"Of course."

"If something goes down. I'll keep it." He then growled his body tensing up as if he was preparing himself for battle. When we were smaller, being so different the other pups had always liked to tease and pick on me. Draven was appointed as my protector and one day he swore to me that if it came down to following orders from the Alpha or saving my life. He would choose me every single time.

I don't know how long we ran, the sun rose, and had started to set before my mom and Kaden started to slow and 5 shapes started to form off in the distance. I was exhausted my body feeling weird, for the past hour I had been getting stabbing pains through my left thigh. Muscle cramps? I mused slightly to myself as the 5 bodies grew closer.

They were wolves all 5 of them. There golden blond fur glowing brightly in the rising sun as we approached. I had never met the Eastern tribe, only heard stories of their golden fur that glowed like sun. It was true, there fur did seem to glow but something wasn't right. They were on guard, the second my mom got within ear shot a Male, who I was assuming was the Alpha stepped forward.

"So far your word is good Zena." He growled his eyes locked on me. I felt Draven's muscle tense up underneath me at his words, his ears pressed back against his skull. My mother nodded her head and I only then noticed that Kaden was now avoiding looking at us, his tail tucked down in shame almost.

"Mom…what's going on?" I asked my tone and expression guarded. My mom took a few steps towards me her arms crossed across her chest.

"Go. There taking you and were getting those…abominations out of you. Then were going to make sure that you can never have children again." She said, stating it as simply as if she was saying she was hungry. I felt my jaw drop my hands wrapping protectively around my stomach but the movement didn't stop her.

"It's your genetics he wants. If you can't bear children then he can't use you. Now come." She ordered. All eyes were on me except for Draven who took a step backwards; my mom's eyes glowed darkly.

"Come. Now."

"NO!" I snarled out my voice echoing slightly. Her eyebrows shot up into her hairline the shock of being told no evident on her face I could also see the other wolves to our other side look between each other shock and confusion evident on their faces. This just could not be happening.

"You're not touching me or my children do you understand me." I snarled darkly. My hands grabbing onto Dravens thick fur; my mom frowned, her muscles tensing up.

"You're disobeying your Alpha? Your mother?" she questioned. Oh shit, I knew where she was going with this.

"Yes. I am telling you no, this isn't your decision mom! How the fuck dare you think you do can do this to me. Your own blood!" I snarled then. She growled arms dropping down to her sides as she gazed at me in disgust and anger.

"Is this a challenge then?"

"Maybe it is." No it wasn't. I was pregnant and I didn't think I could out match her in a fight. "I will not allow you to hurt my children mother. I also know for a fact that if you were to shift you would have pretty much thrown away your time as a human." It was a scare tactic and a pathetic one at that but I had no other choice. My mom smiled magic swirling around her before I saw her body shift back into her wolf form as she stepped forward hackles rising.

"Then bring it on pup."

Shit. I froze, fear creeping into my spine and I felt Draven slink back a bit underneath me. A challenge was a challenge one on one and there wasn't anything he could do without breaking our laws, breaking a law meant death or it should mean death. In my mother's case it didn't and right now she looked more power hungry than I had ever seen her in my life. Challenges were also to the death, in order for the challenger to become the new alpha and take control over the pack they must kill the previous Alpha. Could I really kill my own mother?

I wished more than anything at that moment that Gajeel was there; I could almost hear his protective snarls echo in my mind. His warm protective embrace around me but here I was without him. Willingly putting myself and his children in harm's way by trusting my mother. However I couldn't deny the fact that if I didn't stop her right now. She would just wait and try again. I sucked in a deep breath, wolves fought while pregnant all the time. I could do this. I grabbed a handful of fur before sliding down from Dravens back, his head snapped back at me.

"Eclipse! No!" He mumbled, his wolven accent lacing his words. I smiled rubbing my hands over his muzzle looking into his golden eyes. "I need to do this, you know I have to. Do what needs to be done."

I really hoped he got the hint. I could only pray. As Alpha my word was law and I could change any law I wanted. Within seconds I shifted my paws hitting the ground as I stretched out my muscles glaring at my mother before me. Her eyes wide and looking almost mad. Had she really gotten this bad? Willing to hurt and cut up her only daughter to stop some man from possibly raping and forcing her to bare children.

She launched first, teeth aiming for my throat as I ducked down underneath her, spinning and sinking my teeth into her side. Her massive size made her slower, where as I was a lot quicker and more agile on my feet. I snapped fangs ripping through flesh into her soft underbelly before I darted away, her teeth snapping down onto air.

Blood sprayed into the air, both from her and I, as we danced. Instinct taking over as my body moved always keeping my stomach protected. Snarled, howls and yelps filled the air as 7 wolves paced in circles around us as we fought. She wasn't holding back, using all of her strength in her lunges, her eyes wide and crazed as she moved. Her lungs heaving. It was then and only then did my predator mind put it together, she was too old. Her moves to sluggish and slowing, if I kept moving and darting she would wear herself out.

Then she did something I would have never imagined, she turned ramming her body into my rips and stomach and she kept going. I saw the tree coming at me but I couldn't stop by body from slamming into as pain ripped through my ribs and my stomach. Fear pooling in my stomach not for myself but for my children as I spun my teeth sinking into the soft unprotected skin on her throat, sinking down as blood sprayed into my mouth. She yanked back dragging me with her, making the wound worst as I heard a soft pop as her body dropped convulsing, gasping her body digging at the ground as a gurgling sound filled the air as she tried to breath from her crushed windpipe. Within a minute her body shuddered for the last time as her eyes closed.

Time seemed to stop as the pain through my ribs and stomach flared up, was I losing my pups? Did I seriously just kill my mother? Self-hatred and yet pride ripped through my body as well as horror and disgust. I hadn't realized I had collapsed till I felt Dravens muzzle nudge the side of my face.

"It's okay. You're not bleeding from there. You haven't lost them." He growled.

I knew what he was talking about I had seen it happen before with a bunch of other wolves who miscarried, they bled. I dropped down sniffing; no blood from that area but that didn't mean I was in the all clear. I shifted back then to my human form, Draven dropped down then, bowing recognizing me as his Alpha. I also saw Kaden not to far behind him bow down and to my surprise he didn't look to shocked or upset at my mom's death.

My eyes then darted back to the 5 golden wolves who were watching us with wide eyes, they bowed their heads recognizing me but didn't look happy as they all turned and left. Draven helped me up onto his back, I was hurting all over, bleeding from numerous cuts and bruises forming.

"Take me home." Whispered as the pain ripped through my stomach again. Something wasn't right and Draven took off running faster than I had ever seen him run before.

* * *

><p>An: Enjoy its been a busy weekend for me!

whats gunna happen is she going to lose the children?

wait till next time


End file.
